The Black Prince
by animeloverani
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the famous Black Prince, a thief. On top of that, he is one of the last remaining Uchiha vampires. He now has his eyes set on one blond named Naruto. With interfering councilmen and fan-girls, what will Sasuke do? And the Vampire mating cycle is fast approaching. SasuNaru ItaKyuu Yaoi AU
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not, REPEAT DO NOT, own Naruto or any of the wonderful characters created by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not make profit off of this story. **

**Warnings: Rated M for future chapters with adult themes and language and Yaoi. You have been warned. **

**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, better known as the Black Prince, is a feared thief across all the demonic and human lands, and now he's in Konoha city, a sanctuary for both humans and demons who want to live peacefully together. After stumbling upon the innocent blonde, Uzamaki Naruto, one night he decides right then and there that he'll have that boy, nothing stops a vampire from getting what he wants. Only one problem with Sasuke's great plan, the boy not only has an overprotective older brother, but very protective demonic cousins as well. Oh well, Sasuke will just do what he does best, steal. And when the council adds to the problem, issues become even more.**

**AN: …Obviously I have no control over what my mind deems worthy of writing. But I might as well see where this story leads me. (Updated Summary)**

**Fonts:**

_Thoughts_

Regular Dialogue and speech

* * *

Alarms rang out through the pitch night as rain fell from the heavens to the earth. Atop the roofs of sleeping humans and demons, the thief made his escape from the flashing red and blue lights heading towards the scene of the crime. Little did they know that all they will find is the customary letter thanking the owner of whatever he stole for said item and the black raven feather; the thief smirks as he stops above a alley way. Like every town and city before them, Konoha just wasn't prepared for what hit them, making the Black Prince's job so much easier for him.

As he was about to jump to the next roof, a flash of bright yellow drew his attention to the alley way below him. Silently, the thief made his way down the building's side, hidden in the shadows as he reaches the cold, dirty floor littered with trash and more. He looks around, and watches with a predatory gleam as the yellow he saw moved.

Upon closer look, the yellow was in fact the bright blonde hair of a small boy. Although feminine with a first glance, closer looking shows the hidden signs of a male. And with a thief's trained eye, it is impossible to miss such simple information. The young boy was looking around, as if confused or lost. Bright blue eyes the color of the ocean on a bright sunny day swept around the area. He was shivering and trembling without pause and had his arms wrapped around himself as if in a hug to try and keep warm.

The Black Prince smirked as he found his next target. He was going to swoop in when out of a back door a tall red head came out. The taller male was looking around almost franticly and calmed the minute he saw the blonde staring at him wide eyes.

"Naruto… Naru, are you okay? Come here, let's get you inside." He called and walked towards the confused blonde. The thief took the chance to look at the older male. A shine caught his attention, and he spotted several stud earrings and one pair of loops hidden behind long red locks of hair that was beginning to get matted down with water, "Oh, my poor baby brother, you're soaked to the bone… Come on, let's go get you some dry clothes and a hot cup of coco." The older cooed to the smaller one who clung to the older as he led him inside.

The thief watched as they went into the building and out the front to a car, taking off. _How interesting…. But that older one will get in the way… None the less, I always get what I want. I am an Uchiha after all. _With a satisfied smirk, and swirling red eyes, the Uchiha thief left the area, heading to turn over the stolen goods for his pay and then to head home to plot and plan his next move. "I'll have to figure out where he lives… What was his name again….? Naruto…" He tested the name and was please at how well it rolled off his tongue. "You will be mine Naruto." The male said as he removed his mask and looked into the full body mirror in his rooms.

His small but muscular frame was hugged snuggly by the dark black mesh top and tight black pant. The smooth ivory bird mask held in one pale hand as the other combed through his tangled and soaked midnight hair that had tints of dark blue in it. His usual spiked up hair lay flat from the rain. The swirling black comas in his crimson red eyes slowed as they bleed back to the normal coal black color. He smirked, revealing his fangs to his refection, the young vampire laughed.

**~Back with Naruto~**

Naruto was led from the car into the warm sanctuary that was his and his brother's home. His spiky golden locks soaked and dripping puddles onto the floor. He stood there shivering. Kyuubi looked at his little brother and sighs. He took his eyes off of him for a few moments, and this is what happens. He get's locked out of the club by the back door. Kyuubi shakes his head of excess water much like a dog and carried a towel to his baby brother.

"Come here Naru. Let Big Brother dry your hair." He said and smiled as Naruto sat in the chair in front of him and let Kyuubi dry his hair. "Now, how about you go take a nice hot bath and I'll make you that hot chocolate."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and went down the hall to the bathroom. Their home was plain, but it was homey. Earth brown walls adorned with past school awards and photos of the brothers growing up and of them as a family, with their cousins from the demon village Suna. Surprisingly the demonic gene in the family skipped over Naruto, but didn't completely skip Kyuubi, the gene gave the elder heightened senses and small fangs. Lush beige carpets ran across all the floors, but the tile in the kitchen and bathrooms. Naruto reached the bathroom and opened the door. The white marble counters and tub causing him to sigh.

"…Bath… Long bath…." He mumbles as he sets up the I-pod player that was constantly left in there for this very reason, choosing his favorite play list, Naruto begins to fill the tub with hot water that wouldn't cool for a while. Once the temperature and desired amount was set, with added soothing lotions and soakers, Naruto striped and sunk into the blissfully warm water. Away from the cold air, the wet clothing that clung uncomfortably to his body, away from the icy chill of the rain and wind, and away from the one who locked him out in that cold rain.

Shaking his head, and allowing himself to sink into the tub a bit farther, only leaving his head above water to breathe. With even breathes and the soft humming sound of the 1,000 song play list, Naruto allowed himself a moments rest.

The next time the young blonde came to; it was to a smiling Kyuubi who informed him his coco was getting cold. With a sleepy smile, Naruto got out and changed into the freshly warmed pajama's his brother had laid out for him. After being given his hot chocolate, he was sent off to bed.

Once his head hit the pillow, Naruto knew no more other than the beautiful dream being before him, shrouded in shadows and darkness, all but his bright red eyes. Naruto stared transfixed by the red eyes.

Kyuubi checked on his little brother once before giving the okay, checking all the traps he had set, and going to bed himself. Next time Kyuubi sees his poor baby brother's tormentor will be the last time she does anything to Naruto. With an evil smirk and many evil, not so nice plans swirling around in his head fighting for their chance to be used in his revenge, Kyuubi fell into a light sleep, unaware of the dangerous creature that had just made its home in Konoha.

Later in the night Naruto awoke to a constant tapping at his window. He glares at the window and sees nothing out there but the pitch dark night, the tree by his room, and the moon still out. He looks at the clock and groans. "It's only one in the fucking morning… What the F." He mumbles as he tosses on his bed. He closes his eyes and hears the tapping again, he jumps and storms to the window. He glares out at the night and growls. He turns to go back to bed and hears it again. Spinning on his heels he gets ready to yell but freezes seeing a raven sitting on the branch of the tree outside his window. He laughs as he opens the window a bit. "A raven? I was freaking out over a raven?" He laughs at himself and shakes his head. "Come on little guy, I'll go see what we have you can eat." He says as he leaves the window open. He leaves the room, closing his door, and heads to the kitchen.

After searching the cupboards and such, he returns with a few pieces of bread. He sees the raven on the window sill and smiles. "We don't have much, but here's some bread." He holds the bread out as he sits on his haunches on the ground. The raven looks at him, if Naruto didn't know better he'd think it was studying him, but everyone knew birds weren't that intelligent unless trained.

Finally the raven flew over and rested on his arm, eating the offered bread. Naruto smiled. "You're a very pretty raven. Are you someone's pet? You're much too well groomed to be wild… And ravens aren't common around here…" He wondered. The raven looked at Naruto with its piercing pitch black eyes. Naruto shivered.

He stood up and walked to the window. "Well, if you have an owner, you better get back to them." He said. The raven looked at him, and Naruto swore it was glaring at him. "I'm sorry, but I have to sleep. My brother is taking me out tomorrow to shop and sign up for school here." He said and then it hit him he was talking to a raven. _Dude, I'm talking to a bird… I must be lonely. What would Kyuubi say about this? God, he'd say I went off my rocker!_

The raven flew away, and Naruto closed his window and climbed back in bed to sleep. Unknown to him, that little raven flew across the town to a small two story house. The walls were pitched black, blending into the night and the only thing keeping it separate was the light of the moon. The raven flew to one of the windows on the second floor. Sasuke sat on the window sill waiting for his raven to return with the information he wanted. The vampire smiled as his pet landed on his arm and had learned exactly what he wanted.

"Hello Demitri, so it seems little Naru has a soft spot for animals." He smiled revealing his fangs. The raven knew from living with the vampire that he was safe and proceeded to clean himself. Sasuke glared at the bird. "Do not ignore me!"

Demitri looked up at his master and cawed loudly. Sasuke continued to glare at the bird before giving up. He had what he wanted. He knew exactly how he was going to go about meeting his little human. He would lull him into a sense of security, around him and his pet. Eventually Naruto would start to leave his window open for Demitri that would be when he would strike. Neither of the Uzamaki's would now what just happened the night Naruto goes missing.

Sasuke went to his room and lied in his bed. He would to be rested and at full strength tomorrow so he could run into his Naruto without anyone questioning him.

With that in mind, Sasuke went into a light, sleeplike trance.

Across town in the small home of the Uzamaki's, Naruto was curled up in bed. Oblivious and unaware of what one Sasuke Uchiha, a vampire, wants of him. The only thing on his mind is his fears of school, and thoughts of that beautiful raven and if it would be coming back…

* * *

**AN: Okay, that's all I got so far. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I can't believe how many reviews I got. I'd like to thank all of those who did. I gave me the boost in confidence I needed. There was some mix up with the ages of them… Well, Sasuke being a vampire ages slower than a human, so he is passing for 18 in human years. Naruto is 17 and approaching his birthday, and since he's Naruto, he's childish. Kyuubi is 23. I hope that clears up some confusion if anyone needed it.**

**Declaimer: Check chapter 1. **

**Warning: Once again, covered in chapter 1.**

**Font:**

Regular dialogue and speech

_Thoughts_

_**Demon thoughts and speech **_

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning Kyuubi was up and about. He'd gotten up at seven to shower and prepare breakfast for his sweet baby brother. Even though he was growing up and already in his last year of high school, Naruto would always be Kyuubi's baby brother who needed to be watched. _Speaking of which, he hasn't gotten up yet._ Kyuubi noted. He set the table with pancakes, bacon, sausage, coffee, and juice. Once sure all of the burners were off, he headed up the stairs to his brothers room.

He opened the door and smiled. Naruto was curled up in a small ball, one leg sticking out from under the blankets, and his head cradled by his arms. Kyuubi gained a mischievous glint in his eye as he approached his baby brother. He stood by the bedside, Naruto's back to him. _1…2…3..!_ "WAKE UP NARU!" He yelled as he leapt onto the bed and onto Naruto.

"Waah!" Naruto was bounced right off of his bed and landed on the floor in a head of tangled limbs and blankets and tangled hair. "Kyuubi!"

"You should have been up sooner. I told you we were going out today." Kyuubi grinned down at the blond with a grin that reminded the younger boy of a cat that ate a canary on an old cartoon.

Grumbling, Naruto made his way to his closet and dresser to get clean clothes.

Kyuubi laughed at his brother, "Don't take long, breakfast will get cold, and you won't get your coffee." With that threat in the air of no coffee, Naruto rushed to the shower, turned the dial and jumped in.

"Yikes, that's cold! Kyuubi!"

Outside the door Kyuubi was howling with laughter, "Sorry Naru, you know I like to take hot showers!" He said as he started to hum and make his way down the stairs.

Naruto grumbled as he adjusted the water to a warm setting. Once the temperature was no longer freezing, he quickly grabbed the shampoo and started to wash his hair. Halfway through with rinsing, he noticed the smell of fruits. "…He didn't…" Grabbing the bottle and looking, Naruto's fears were confirmed, Kyuubi had indeed switched his shampoo for the fruity smelling one they had seen at the store a few days again. "I'm gonna kill him…." He grumbled and finished washing up.

Once dressed in a bright orange T-shirt, and black slacks, he made his was down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table. E glared at his older brother who smiled. "I see you found my gift."

"What the hell Kyuubi? I smell like a girl." He whined as he bit into his sausage. Kyuubi chuckled around the lip of his coffee cup.

"No, you don't. Now hurry up. We have a lot of shopping to do, and part of it is getting you clothes that aren't orange." He joked looking pointedly at Naruto's bright orange shirt. Naruto rolled his eyes and shoved the food into his mouth.

Once he was done, the brothers grabbed their separate jackets. Kyuubi's a black leather jacket with a rock bands patch ironed onto the back. He left it open showing off his tight black shirt that had a rainbow on it, he wore tight black jeans that had tears in the knees, and slipped on his black and red loafers. Naruto chose to wear his black and red hoody. On the front was a pin Kyuubi had sewn on so that I couldn't be removed reading 'Girls, give up. I'm gay.' Pulling on his black and white checkered converse, he followed Kyuubi out and to the deep blue mustang.

"At least we aren't taking your Harley…' Naruto grumbled as he got into the passenger seat and buckled up.

Kyuubi gave him a playful glare. "Hey, don't go mocking my baby. She's sure as hell a lot sturdier than your Ninja!"

"But my Ninja's got speed on her!" Naruto returned.

The bantering continued like that all the way to the shopping outlet. Unknown to the two, the raven from last night was in the tree listened to them. Demitri flew off as they left to tell his owner where the young blond would be for the day.

Sasuke was fully dressed for the day. Midnight blue shirt that showed off his muscles, and earth brown khaki pants. He checked over his appearance once, and pocketed a necklace with the Uchiha fan on it into his pocket. He smirked as he saw Demitri fly in through the window. "Demitri, so where is my little blond going today?" He asked as he peered into the raven's eyes. He found the information he was looking for and smirked. "Perfect." Demitri cawed as he flew to the next Sasuke aloud in his room and settled down to sleep. Sasuke grabbed his long coat and made his way out of the large house and into the town.

In the shopping center, Naruto was being dragged form clothing store to clothing store by Kyuubi. They were looking at some T-shirts when Kyuubi held one up. "Here, Naruto, you should get this one!" He said. Naruto looked at the shirt and groaned. On it was a large rainbow like Kyuubi's.

"Come on! You can't get any blunter than the giant rainbow and the words 'gay pride.'" He said with a huge smile. Naruto smiled.

"Fine, whatever, but I ain't wearing it to school." Kyuubi gave the look that said, 'You sure you want to be swarmed by flirtatious girls thrusting their boobs in your face?' "Fine! We'll get it, and I'll wear it!"

Kyuubi smiled and carried the chosen clothes to the check out. "Okay, Naru, let's go get lunch then start on school supplies!"

Naruto jumped up and whooped. "Food!" Kyuubi shook his head and lead his hyperactive brother to the car. As Naruto got into the car and Kyuubi started it, Sasuke spotted them from his black sports car. He watched as they took off towards the food court a little ways down. Sasuke smirked and followed them to the food court.

The two walked in and Naruto found seats for them while Kyuubi went to get the food. Sasuke approached Naruto.

"Hey. You new here?" He asked. Naruto looked up to answer but was at a loss for words when he saw the raven haired male before him.

"Uh..Um, yeah. I mean, me and my older brother just moved here." He said blushing at his own stupid start. Sasuke smirked.

"May I join you?" He asked. Naruto nodded and Sasuke sat right next to him. The older looked at the pin on his jacket and inwardly cheered that he wouldn't have to worry about the blonde being straight. "I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, I moved into my family's house here a few weeks ago." _Then started my thieving jobs a few nights ago._ He added mentally.

Naruto blushed and looked at the table top. "Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki."

Just as Sasuke was going to response, Kyuubi showed up and growled. "And I'm his older brother Kyuubi." Sasuke looked up with a bored, indifferent look.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said. Kyuubi sat on the other side of Naruto and gave him his meal.

"Like wise. Here Naruto." He handed the blond a hamburger, fires, and a soda.

"Whoo!" He unwrapped his meal and dig in. Sasuke smiled. "Sasuke, aren't you going to eat?" He asked after swallowing.

Sasuke shook his head. "I've already eaten." He said as he just sat there and watched Naruto. "If you'd like, I'd enjoy showing you around town."

"Thanks for the offer, but we have shopping to do, Uchiha." Kyuubi spat out. Sasuke glared at him and a glaring/staring contest followed. Naruto happily ate his food and ignored the two. Once he was done he cleaned up and bumped into a taller body. He almost fell, but the person caught him.

"Careful." He said as he steadied Naruto. Naruto looked up sheepishly and apologized. The boy was a head taller than him, which wasn't surprising considering how short he was, he had long dark brown hair, a pale complexion, and pearl colored eyes.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled as he cleaned up his mess and threw away the trash. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki."

The boy nodded. "Neji Hyuuga." He jerked his head behind him towards a smaller girl sitting at a table talking to another boy. The girl had short dark blue-purple hair and was in a heavy jacket. The boy had spiky brown hair and whore a heavy jacket with a fur hood. A small dog was lying at his feet, leash tied to the table. "The girl is my cousin, Hinata Hyuuga. And the guy is her weird ass boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka."

Naruto smiled as Neji led his over to the two to be introduced. Hinata had the same eyes as her cousin and Kiba had dark black eyes that were kind of slit. "Hinata. Kiba. This is Naruto." Neji introduced. Naruto waved shyly. Hinata returned the wave just as shyly but Kiba jumped up and hugged him. "Welcome to the group!"

"Ah! Kyuubi!" He called. His brother and Sasuke broke their glaring contest as Kyuubi rushed to his brother's aid. Sasuke growled as he recognized the two as students at the school. That meant it would take more to get him to hang out with only him.

Kyuubi glared at the boy with the dog who was laughing. "Dude, how old are you! Calling for your bro like that!" Kyuubi growled at the boy.

"It's okay Kyuubi." He said with a small smile. Kyuubi sighed.

"Hey, what grade are you in Naruto?" Neji asked. "I just graduated from high school, but Hinata and Kiba here are in their last year."

"He'll be in his last year as well. Now, we must be going." Kyuubi said as he was about to leave, Kiba grabbed his arm. "What now!'

"A warning, about Uchiha, don't hand out alone with him. That's all I'm going to say." He said and sat back down. The eldest of the three nodded his agreement and Kyuubi made a note to do a background check on the boy.

Sasuke growled from the shadows nearby and made his way outside. Naruto was the first out so he caught him by his arm. "Naruto, I know you have to go, but maybe we can hang out another time?" He said as he slipped a piece of paper into the blonde's pocket along with the Uchiha fan necklace. Naruto pulled them out and started at the beautiful fan on the silver chain.

"Sasuke… I can't take this…"

"Please. I want you to have it. It's my families crest. Take it as a sign of friendship?" He said. Naruto smiled and held the chain tighter in his hand with Sasuke's number.

"Okay. Friends."

"Naruto!" Kyuubi called from the car.

"I got to go. School shopping and all." Naruto said as he started to back away.

Sasuke nodded. "Of course, take care." He added.

Naruto smiled. "I will." He called as he ran to the blue mustang and got in.

In a happy mood, Sasuke made his way home where he plotted his next move. He was signed up at the school, so that would be his next goal. _I have to keep him away from the Hyuuga's and that dog demon Inuzuka._ He thought.

Naruto and Kyuubi made their way through stores, buying paper, pens, pencils, notebooks, binders, folders, and a new Jan Sports backpack. Once everything on Kyuubi's list was bought, it was going on seven, and time to head home.

"Go get your things put away and together, and I'll make dinner." Kyuubi called as Naruto made hi way up stairs to his room.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto called as he did as told. He put paper and folders into a binder and threw that in the blue and grey backpack along with five notebooks and a pencil box full of color pencils, pencils, pens, erasers, and lead for his mechanical pencils. He hung all his clothes up, keeping the one with the giant rainbow out and a pair of tight blue jeans. He set them aside for tomorrow and headed down stairs following the smell of food.

"Dinner!" Naruto cheered. Kyuubi laughed as he served up the chicken, salad, and mash potatoes. "I don't want a salad…."

"If you want that chicken, you'll eat it." Kyuubi warned, and then all of the salad on Naruto's plate was clean of anything green. Kyuubi laughed as his brother dug into his chicken and potatoes. "Easy Naruto, the food isn't going anywhere." After that Naruto slowed down and finished his food at a more normal pace.

Once finished, dishes were cleaned, and everything was checked by Kyuubi and give the 'okay, you pass' nod, Naruto changed into his pajamas and curled in bed for the night. He looked at his window and went back down stairs for bread. He set in on the outside windowsill and went to sleep.

Demitri happily ate the bread left by the blond his owner liked, but he was disappointed to find that he was asleep, and that he left the window shut. Oh well, always tomorrow night, and the night after that, and the night after that, and so on. Sasuke would just have to be patient with this one.

With nothing likely to happen, Demitri flew back to Sasuke. Sasuke was not happy to know that Naruto had not stayed up to greet Demitri, but then again, tomorrow is his first day of school after all. "We'll let him sleep tonight. But soon, you will be mine Naruto Uzamaki." Sasuke said as he licked his fangs.

The raven stared at Sasuke before flying to its nest. Someone had to sleep that night. Sasuke sat back in his overstuffed chair and sipped at his cup of blood. It's not like he could go out into the town and feed off some random person. He had some morals after all. And he rather not put up with everyone carrying garlic and stabbing him with crosses or stakes. It gets old quickly.

After downing the rest of the blood, he makes his way to his bed for a nights' sleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting school day. After all, it's not every day you see Sasuke Uchiha interact with someone, let alone the new kid. With thoughts of his soon to be blond in his head, Sasuke fell into the trance like sleep most vampires did and awaited the next day.

* * *

**An: Okay, so it's not a lot. Hey, I got more characters into the story! And Sasuke and Naruto have now officially met at least. Hm… What to do with Kyuubi..? I'm thinking of making him an aid in the hunt for the Black Prince's identity with the Konoha Police. What do you guys want to see Kyuubi do for a living? I mean, he has to do something, or he and Naruto will end up on the street.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed! If I could, I'd send you all cookies, or brownies, or some other form of thanks you ask, but for now, I'll just have to keep up on this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay. So I've been given the ideas of Kyuubi being a Wedding Planner, so he can bitch for no reason at all, or a Private Detective asked to help catch the Black Prince. Ah…. I think I'm going to go with the wedding planner idea from Alrye. Nothing personal, but this job gives Kyuubi more opportunities to harass and threaten Sasuke without the worry of never being away from his sweet little brother! **

**Naru: WTH? I don't need to be baby sat by Kyuubi! **

**Animelover: Oh my, he got out of Sasuke's room again… Sasuke, come get your priso- I mean lover. *grins evilly as Naruto is dragged back into the room with the sign 'Do not disturb' on the door***

**But he knows people in high places so he can cause a bunch of trouble. Enter Shukaku! Kyuubi and Naruto's uncle and his three wonderful, overprotective children! Now on with the mayhem! **

**Warning and Declaimer: All in chapter 1.**

**

* * *

**

Whoever said school was a simple affair should go to hell. Or at least that's what Naruto thought as he stared at the mass of people in the parking lot from inside his the safety of his car. Already a bunch of car crazy idiots were gathering around, talking, and it was driving Naruto up the yin-yang. Finally, one of the idiots touched his baby and he snapped. He got out of the car so fast; the poor boy didn't know what happened till he felt the throbbing in his cheek and the little blond dude standing over him with a raised fist.

"Don't you dare touch my baby, or I'll make sure you end up in the nurse's office." He growled. He grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and made his way to the office of the school. Most of the kids parted for him, not wanting to be hit like the poor guy on the ground. He got into the office and the lady behind the desk stared at him.

Naruto was handed his schedule and map and grumbled under his breath as he made his way to his locker. Outside Sasuke had just arrived. The lot emptied almost completely and he was left alone. He smirked as he made his way down the hall and spotted a mess of blond hair over the crowd. He chuckled at the appearance of the smaller boy.

Naruto had woken up late due to the fact his alarm was not set and Kyuubi was a stay at home wedding designer. His hair was a mess, he had to quickly brush it but it didn't help tame the wild mess of golden spikes that continued to stick up in strangest ways. His shirt was pulled on hastily, but the rainbow was clearly seen, but the words 'Gay Pride' was on the back and covered by his quickly thrown on orange and black sweater, which unfortunately had a broken zipper. His black pants were barely staying on his waist because in his rush he had forgotten his belt.

Sasuke was enjoying the view of Naruto's ass when Kiba jumped onto Naruto. He growled but stood back to watch. _I've lived for over one-hundred years; I can spare a little more patience. _He reminded himself.

"Yo! Naruto, so how you liking the high school?" Kiba asked as he leaned against the locker next to the blond.

Naruto rolled his eyes as the spiky haired demon as he got his required items. "I just got here, and already I had to punch someone for touching my baby." He told the other boy as Kiba's friends showed up in a group.

"Oh, yeah! Naruto, I want you to meet the gang. You already know Hinata. This is Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and the guy with the weird smile is Sai." Kiba introduced. Shino wore a pair of round, blackened out glasses and had most of his face covered by the collar of his jacked, spiky black hair that reminded Naruto of Kiba's but shorter. Chouji was a big guy, Naruto wouldn't say fat, but he was big. He had short spiky hair, Naruto was starting to wonder if spiky hair was a trend or something or if it was just something stuck in the gene pool of Konoha, and was munching on a bag of spicy potato chips. Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets and held an air of indifference around him. His brown hair was tied behind his head and made a spiky pony tail. Naruto swore he heard the boy mutter the word troublesome, but ignored him. Tenten was the only other girl besides Hinata. Her hair was pulled into two buns that reminded Naruto of a silly cartoon he'd watched called "Pucca" and her clothing wasn't far off either, with a red shirt and a pair of black pants. Shikamaru seemed to favor green, Chouji brown, Shino off white and black, and Sai was a questionable state. Sai had short black hair and a smile on his face that creped Naruto out. He wore a strange green and black stripped shirt and a pair of off white/grey shorts that went down to his knees.

Naruto back away from his locker and the group of people, "It's nice to meet you all, but I have to go." He said and ran off down the hall.

Sasuke smirked and made his way to follow his overwhelmed blond target to the outside tables by the Science rooms. With a smirk gracing his featured, the raven haired vampire walked towards his prey without making a single sound.

Once he stood behind the smaller teen, he smiled wide enough to show his fangs for a moment. The innocent blond before him had no clue the danger that he was in. "Naruto," He spoke softly, but even so, Naruto yelped and jumped up falling out of the seat and onto the ground. The vampire chuckled as he looked at the boy. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Sasuke!" Naruto said happily. A huge smile broke across his face as he got up and dusted off his pants. "Damn it… Kyuubi's gonna kill me for getting a stain on my butt…" He grumbles, "Anyways, it's great to see you Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirks as he sits next to the blond who resumed his seat. "I saw you walking down the halls so I thought I'd see if we have any classes together?" He asked and was happy when Naruto wordlessly handed him his schedule with a bright smile that could rival the sun. "Hey, we have all but two classes together." He noted happily, more classes together, more time to lull him into a sense of security with him.

Naruto smiled as he took his paper back. "That's great. I won't be alone in my classes then. Which ones are different?" He asked looking at his schedule.

"Let's see, where as you have Art and Chemistry, I have Biology AP and Computer Graphics." He said with a small smile.

Naruto looked at the crowds of students that were keeping away from them. He didn't wonder why, but he was grateful for the privacy. "AP, that's going to be a lot of work…" He mumbled and pulled out a folder and put his paper away.

Sasuke leaned his head into the palm of his hand as he faced Naruto. "Come on, first period is on the other side of campus." He said as he pushed up and stood, holding a hand out for the other to take. Naruto gave a goofy grin and took the vampire's hand in one and his bag in the other.

Throughout the day everyone kept away from Naruto, even Kiba and his friends. Everywhere Naruto was, Sasuke was not far and most of the time they were together. Naruto didn't mind. He found himself comfortable in Sasuke's presence where as he felt almost suffocated in the presence of Kiba and all his friends. He added it together as to the fact he'd never enjoyed being around a lot of people to begin with.

Once the day was ending, Sasuke picked Naruto up at his Art room. Naruto gave Sasuke another dazzling smile. Sasuke was sure he'd never grow tired of them either. "Come, I'll walk you out." Sasuke offered. Naruto happily followed after the raven haired male and told him about what he started in art.

"…and the teacher said that I'm a natural. We're starting with mythical creatures. I've always had a fascination with vampires! What about you?"

Sasuke looked at him and wondered if finding Naruto was more than just pure luck. "Vampires are very interesting. I find it even more interesting how many ways they can be portrayed."

"Yeah, but um…Sasuke there was something else…" He started to tail off and this caught the vampire by surprise. The whole day, he had yet to stutter in his presence, why now?

"What is it? If I can help I will." Sasuke assured him.

"Um..Well… We're to do a sketch and a painting of our chosen choice….. And well… I work better if I have a reference… and… Well…" Sasuke prompted the shy blonde, inside he was quite exited, curious even. Naruto took a deep breath, "Iwanttoknowifyou'llbethemodelformyvampire?" He blurted out.

Sasuke, being a vampire understood him, but for appearances pretended he couldn't. "Could you repeat that, it was a little fast." He asked, but couldn't stop thinking how cute Naruto looked when he was blushing.

"I… I want to k-know if you'll b-be the m-model for my… my vampire that I draw….?" He asked again.

Sasuke smiled, "I'd be happy to Naruto, when do you need me over?"

"Um, how about tomorrow after school, that way I can tell Kyuubi we'll be having a guest." He asked. Sasuke agreed and after watching the blonde drive away in the car from the previous shopping day, he left for home. He had a job that night, and it included stealing a very beautiful, very shiny, blue opal from one of the residing museums. The opal is said to be a jewel found during an excavation around an ancient civilization. So Sasuke had much to prepare for before night fell so that he could get home quickly. _The quicker the job is done. The quicker I get home, the quicker school starts and ends, the quicker I can get the invitation to Naruto's home and room. _

Naruto arrived home a few minutes later than he had thought. He shrugged and grabbed his things. As he opened the door and prepared to tell Kyuubi he was home, he was tackled by a mass of muscles and red hair.

"Naruto! Oh my god, are you okay? You aren't hurt are you? Were you being chased? Were you harassed at school? Is that why you're late? It must be! I'll kill them! Tell me who it was!" Kyuubi started blabbing on about eh held Naruto's face in both of his hands as if inspecting them. Naruto noted that his brother had on his business clothes, which consisted of a white button down silt shirt, a red tie with a strange symbol on it he had sewn into it, and a pair of smooth black dress pants.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled getting the elder's attention. "Nothing happened. I was asking a friend if he would help me with my art project. Which reminds me, would it be okay if he came over tomorrow? He's going to be my model for a vampire sketch." He asked as he was finally aloud up to stand.

Kyuubi stared at his brother, and then started to laugh as he led him inside. "Yes, yes, of course! He can come over. Sorry I overreacted." He said as he walked towards the living room. Naruto followed him and saw on the couch a stunned couple. He guessed they were there to sort out their wedding with Kyuubi because he refused to work anywhere but from home.

The male had a pair of glasses that were falling off his nose and quickly straightened out when he realized he was being stared at. "I apologize, but I would like to get this planed please Mr. Uzamaki." He said in a gruff, formal voice.

Naruto snorted, and that brought the woman back to life it seemed. "Oh my god! I didn't know you where married. Is this your son?" She asked and that made Kyuubi spit out his coffee and start chocking and Naruto to stumble and get his foot caught on the rug causing him to fall head first into the wall.

"No, no, oh heavens no. Naruto is my little brother! I am very much single, and very much as gay as he is."

"Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled blushing. He glared at his sibling and ran down the hall to his room.

Kyuubi coughed to get the couples attention. "Right, well, now that my brother is safely home, back to business. You said that you wanted to go with the White Lily design for the dress and decorations, with baby blue flower theme, scented candles and incense to be lit, a sea food and BBQ mix meal serving, and a three layer vanilla pudding filled cake with elaborate designs to match the chosen themes, correct?" At the two nods he received, Kyuubi nodded back, "Well, that will add up to the mix theme bundle and I'll have it all planed out for…?"

"Three weeks from now." The lady said. Kyuubi wrote it down in his planner. He guessed that they had had this planed, but had procrastinated with getting the planner.

"Right, I'll have it all set by then and give you call. Pleasure doing business with you." With a formal shake of a hand to both the man and woman the deal was made and the two left. Kyuubi sighed loudly as he leaned against the door. Naruto came from his room and laughed at his brother.

"I'll help you with the cake." Kyuubi gave him a gratefull look and went to lie down on the couch. Pulling his laptop onto his lap, Kyuubi pulled up the search engine and started surfing around for cake ideas, caterers, and a shop with a huge selection of candles, incense, and white lilies.

Naruto scoffed at his brother and went to the kitchen to make a light dinner for the two of them. Who would have thought, the once great detective Kyuubi Uzamaki, retired early to care for his baby brother after their parents death, only to take up a job as a renowned wedding planner. Naruto smiled in pride though. Although it was odd and seemed like a waste to those who knew him as a detective, except to his brother, Naruto was proud of his brother. If you wanted a wedding that was unlike any other, or had a specific theme with only a few twist or changes, Kyuubi was the guy to make it happen.

Over dinner that night, Naruto realized how demanding, and vague, the couple had been with Kyuubi. They gave him nothing to go off but the food, lilies, and has to have baby blue. Naruto scoffed again.

"Kyuubi, no wonder you get all the weird couples. There's just no way a normal planner would go off of half the stuff they asked for and take the time to find a plan that they'll stick with."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and replied that's why he's so renowned and rich. Naruto scoffed, they weren't rich, but they lived a comfortable life and he was happy.

Later at night, while the house was silent, except for Naruto's soft snoring and Kyuubi's rapid typing, the Black Prince sat outside Naruto's window with his raven. He smiled as Demitri cawed once.

Sasuke shook his head and left just as quickly and silently as he appeared. Running atop the roofs and jumping over allies, he made his way to his destination, The Jewel Museum. With a wide smirk, he manipulated the shadows to open the skylight windows for him. With the signal, raven flew in to take out the necessary cameras and other alarms. Once his partner returned, the Black Prince made his entrance into the building. Avoiding the floor, he made his way to the display case. With a wave of his hand, the trip lights were shown and he chuckled, they had left the opal wide open. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a raven's feather, carefully; he replaced the opal with the items. Wrapping the opal in a velvet cloth, he tucked it into a drawstring pouch attached to his belt and with a sharp whistle, he and Demitri were off as the cops made their way to the scene.

All that they found was the feather and note that read: "Thank you for bringing such a rare gem to me. Do not worry; I'll take care of it from now in. –The Black Prince"

Once home, Sasuke dressed in his night clothes and placed the pouch on his desk beside four gold wires. He was from a family of old traditions, and that included courting. He was skilled with his hands, and planned to use the opal to make a necklace for Naruto. It was small enough that he would be able to weave and braid the four wires around it to hold it in place. He was sure it would be a perfect gift to follow up on the uchiwa necklace he gave the blond not too long ago. With the thought of seeing his soon to be blond, he climbed into bed to sleep. Wondering thoughts of why the boy would need a model for a sketch, but it wasn't like Sasuke was about to complain. He'd gain entrance into the private home and be able to go back whenever he pleased. But of course, he wouldn't break in, but he would be able to get in if a door or window were to be left open.

Demitri cawed again as he nestled down in his nest.

Meanwhile across town where Kyuubi was currently waiting after receiving a surprise phone call, a small family of four demons shivered as they stepped out of the plane from Suna city. _I've got a bad feeling about this…._ "Shukaku! Temari! Kankuro! Gaara!" Kyuubi called waving the family over. The four smiled tiredly. _I'll sort it out later. Might just be the jet lag. _The eldest, Shukaku, thought. The sun tanned male walked over to the smaller red his, his long golden locks a many shades darker than Naruto from the constant sun was tied away from his eyes.

"Kyuubi, it is wonderful to see you so well and healthy." He said calmly embracing the younger male in a hug. Kyuubi returned it them hugged his cousins. Temari returned the hug warmly, her blonde hair up in spiked pigtails; somehow the demon gene almost completely skipped over her, but gave her heightened senses, like Kyuubi. Kankuro returned the hug a bit shyly, embarrassed to be seen doing so, his brown hair was spiked almost as messily as Naruto's own, but a bit longer. Kyuubi had to say, he looked much better now that he was out of that whole kabuki make-up stage he went through, wait, spoke too soon, in Kankuro's hand was his make-up bag. Gaara surprised Kyuubi by giving him a hug and a small smile. Usually the quiet red head kept to himself with the only exception being Naruto. His short red hair did nothing to hide the tattoo of the kanji love on his forehead. Kyuubi shook his head wondering how he talked his father into letting him get that done.

"Well, come on you guys. Let's get you home and settled. Naruto's sleeping, but Gaara, you can go right in their like usual. Kankuro, we'll sit up the extra bed in Naruto's room tomorrow, so for now you'll have to take the couch. Uncle, you can take my bed for the night. I'll be up working on another wedding plan I have to do." The four rolled their eyes.

"Dude, cuz, I know you're awesome an all, but you take the strangest request for these people." Kankuro said. Kyuubi laughed as he drove them all home and got them as settled as he could this late at night.

"We'll get everything else sorted tomorrow, and you kids," Kyuubi said ruffling his younger cousins' hair one at a time, "signed up for school with Naruto." They all groaned, but smiled. That meant that they could scare away anyone who tried to flirt with their cousin.

Before the Uzamakis' had moved to Konoha, they had been living in Suna near the four demons, and the huge demon city just seemed to be no fun without their own personal sun there anymore. So it was a family decision to pack up and move in with their nephews/cousins.

With all the younger ones in bed, Gaara curled up with Naruto contently, Temari sleeping soundly in the purple twin bed of the spare room, and Kankuro passed out of the couch with a blanket Naruto had made draped over him. Shukaku made his way to bed and was able to talk Kyuubi into going to bed as well.

With the reminder of having to explain this to Naruto in the morning, Kyuubi groaned as he rolled over and passed into the land of oblivion and dreams.

* * *

**AN: Yes, well… I started this and then it was like…. 4 in the morning so I stopped and finished it today…. And well… I got going… Then I wanted to end it but kept going… So… Yeah, here you all go my reader! Shukaku and the sand siblings have moved into the Uzamaki's small house! Sasuke is not going to be happy when he sees how close the three and Naruto are. Jealous vampire! But ain't he sweet! Making little Naru an opal necklace by hand. Even though it's partially stolen… Naru doesn't know that though! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will now stop talking so I can start on the next!**

**Reviewers get mucho kudos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello my wonderful readers to another chapter of The Black Prince! As we all know, Sasu-chan is making a necklace for Naru-kun. *Ignores the yelling from Sasuke in his locked room* He's such a baby. Well, I did lock him in there without Naruto….**

**Naruto: *Fidgeting on the couch between Kyuubi and Gaara***

**Kyuu and Gaara: *Glaring at Sasuke's room door***

**Ahem… Well, yes, overprotective demons…. *Door blows up* SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU WILL FIX THAT DOOR AND GO BACK IN THAT ROOM THIS INSTANT OR I AM MAKING SURE YOU DON'T GET NARU FOR A LONG TIME! *Smile sweetly when the vampire listens.* I love being the author. So much power….**

**Kyuubi: …if you owned Naruto we'd all be in mass mayhem… *Reading over a random crack fic I wrote***

**Where did you get that?**

**Gaara: *Points at laptop***

**Whatever…. I know… I don't own Naruto, and I do not make profit off this… But I do get a confidence boost from all the reviews!**

**Warning: Chapter 1 has it. I'm lazy and don't feel like retyping it.**

* * *

The next morning everyone in the house was awoke by Naruto screaming and then a very loud squeal as said boy tackled the insomniac red head off his bed.

"Oh my god! Gaara! It's been so long! How are you? Did I hurt you? When did you get here? How long have you been here? Have you eaten? I should go make you something! What do you want to eat? Wait, I still have to get ready for school! Are you going to the Konoha High School? I hope so! There are these really annoying kids there, but a few of them are really kind to me! They aren't bad, but you know how I am. Wait till you meet Sas- Oh my god, he's coming over today!**"**

Naruto continued on with this all through his morning routine. Kyuubi yawned loudly as he walked down the hall to the living room to see all of his cousins sitting on the couch, except Gaara, who was in the kitchen watching over Naruto and listening, nodding when appropriate.

"Morning…" He greets with another huge yawn. He covers his mouth and sits in the big chair stuffed with pillows. But it wasn't as bad as Naruto's chair. It was one of those small, circular chairs with the little opening. Inside it was stuffed with plush animals and small pillows galore, along with two large body pillows. Once Naruto got in there, he buried himself and settled in to work, read, or relax with a nap. In it, were two small cubbies Kyuubi and Shukaku had built into it shortly after getting the thing. They held Naruto's I-Pod and a few other little things he kept from others. No one dared to try and work past all of the pillows and dolls to get to the items in there, so they were quite safe.

Inside the kitchen, you could easily see a very happy Naruto moving back and forth to make breakfast, and a passive Gaara sitting at the dining table listening to his talking. Shukaku laughed as he walked in to see this.

"Naruto, calm down, we aren't going anywhere any time soon." He laughed as he was tackled into a hug by his young nephew. He hugged back and wasn't the least bit surprised when he was shooed out.

Temari and Kankuro were still in their pajamas, yawning sleepily and practically falling asleep on each other. Kyuubi took a photo and quickly saved it to his computer. The two were just too cute.

Not a moment later, Naruto came out with a tray stacked with plates of food and two mugs of coffee. Gaara followed carrying the other tray with the other plates of food and the four cups of juice for the other occupants of the house. Kankuro and Temari quickly woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes, and everyone dug in to eat.

"Naruto, go get ready, and I'll clean up." Kyuubi said. The blond nodded his bed messy head and ran down the hall, skidding into this room and then to the bathroom to shower.

"He's too cute. And to think you raised him Kyuubi." Shukaku joked sipping at his coffee at a leisurely pace.

"Hey! I'll have you know I raised his well, thank you very much! But Grandma and Grandpa were a great help while I still worked as a detective."

"That's right; you were a good one too. Why'd you quite that job?" Kankuro asked, awake now thanks to the full breakfast.

Kyuubi shrugged as he started to make Naruto's lunch, "I wanted to be there for Naruto… And besides! Being a wedding planner is way much better!"

_He just likes the chance to have random mood swings for no reason. _Everyone in the room thought looking at the red head as he acted like a mother hen when Naruto came out with his school bag over his shoulder and all set to go.

"Ah, Kyuubi, I'm fine. Remember, I'm having a friend over today." He reminded as he walked out to his car and left for school.

The family of four demons sweat dropped, "He's having a friend over?"

"Ah, he asked someone to be his model for his Vampire drawing for Art class." Kyuubi filled them in. He grabbed his laptop. "Now, I have serious planning to do, don't destroy the house." He said and sank into Naruto's plush chair and got to work.

Everyone snorted and returned to go sleep. Shukaku set about cleaning the house up a bit, and Gaara, being unable to sleep, set about cleaning Naruto's room and setting out the extra bed from under Naruto's out for Kankuro.

At the school, Naruto was attacked by Kiba who kept asking him questions about what happened yesterday.

"Dude, he doesn't want to talk, quite making him uncomfortable." Choji said as he finished his potato chips and made for class with Shikamaru who was commenting on the clouds. Choji agreed with him and the two left. Shino was hunting for bugs, apparently he collected them. Something to do with his family past trained large swarms of dangerous bugs and that a few even had an insect demon blood line that became dormant over time.

Eventually Hinata dragged Kiba away from Naruto, and he was forever thankful to the small purple haired girl.

The day went about the same as before, he talked with Sasuke during his classes, but at Lunch, he was waiting for Kiba and his gang of friends to meet him when the tormentor of his existence since he moved to Konoha showed up followed by her lackey.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the demon reject Uzamaki." The pink haired cat demon said. Naruto glared up at her and glanced next to her to the blond haired rabbit demon.

"Go away Sakura. I didn't do anything, so why are you bugging me?" He asked standing in front of her.

The two girls turned an angry red and Sakura, the pink haired cat glared menacingly at him which made him flinch. "If you must know Uzamaki, we're here to make sure you stay away from Sasuke. He shouldn't be wasting his time with scum like you." She spat. Ino, the blond rabbit scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder when Naruto insisted that Sasuke was his friend and they couldn't do anything about it.

"We'll see about that…"

"Hey! Leave him alone Haruno! Yamanaka!" Kiba growled as he and the other approached. Shikamaru even had an angry glare pointed in their direction. Choji had stopped eating in option to make sure his two friends didn't do anything they'd regret later.

Shino stepped between the girls and Naruto, "I believe it's time you two left." He said calmly, but to everyone who knew him, they could tell the hidden tension was there. With a final glare and a flip of their hair, the two girls left. As everyone sat with Naruto, Hinata seemed to be texting someone very fast, and Tenten was doing the same.

Within seconds, Sai was at the table and whispering with Tenten who was quickly retailing what they had seen before arriving to Naruto's aid.

"Hey, Naruto," Shino started getting Naruto's attention, unknown to the table's occupants, Sasuke was secretly listening in, "would you mind telling us where you know those two from?" He asked the question everyone had on their minds, even Sasuke.

"Um, well. Some of Kyuubi's customers had invited him to a pre-wedding party, and had me go with him. It was there that I met Sakura… She didn't like that I was getting a lot of attention and locked me outside the building via the back door. But, this is the first time I've seen the blond haired girl." He said with a smile on the whole time.

Everyone nodded and started to plot in their mind how to get back at Sakura on behalf of the forgiving little blond they called a friend. Sasuke was surprised with himself, with how proud he felt over Naruto's action. But he was also trouble with the fact he didn't want to get back with the pink haired annoyance for locking him out in that rainy weather. _Hm, at least now I have an excuse to get rid of that pink haired menace that's always declaring we'll get married. Feh, only in her dreams, and even there, not for much longer. _

Before last period, Naruto met up with Sasuke to talk about him coming over, after all, he forgot to tell him about his cousins and Uncle."Um, Sasuke, you're still coming over right?" Naruto asked as he looked up. Sasuke looked at him and wondered how anyone could say no to such pleading, beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, I am. I hope you don't mind giving me a lift. My brother dropped me off this morning. I informed him of my where I'd be yesterday." He said, and was glad he had. The smile that broke out on the blondes face, made anything that was uncharacteristic worth it. He would have the necklace finished within a week or so, and when he finished it, the opal would be undistinguishable from any other opal. So his little blond would be wearing a priceless item and not even know it.

"That's great, you never said you had a brother. Oh, but um, Sasuke, there might be a bit of trouble…" Naruto started and his nervousness worried Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke then noticed that Naruto was wearing the necklace he gave him, and pride swelled within him. His blond was wearing the sign of his clan and family. Wait, why was he so proud? _Damn, Itachi's words are getting to me again. What was with him and saying I was going to take him as a mate? He just interests me, that's all. And soon that will die out, just as all my other interests have…_

"Well, my uncle and cousins came to town. They'll be staying with us until they get their own place. So…" Naruto mumbled, but Sasuke heard him clearly.

"Is there something wrong with them?" Sasuke asked giving the idea of a worried friend. Not that he cared, as long as Naruto was fine he could care less.

"Unless you count them being demons, nothing at all." Naruto said with a huge grin and rested his hands behind his head.

Sasuke smirked and ruffled the already messy blond spikes. "No, not a problem at all. I'll see you at the end of the day." And with that he left Naruto to his Art class.

Naruto enjoyed the class, but spaced out, he couldn't focus with the glare Sakura kept sending him, so he opted to ignore her and looked at the necklace Sasuke had given him. He turned the uchiwa over in his hands and watched as the light reflected over the surface giving it a shine. He liked the simple white and red colors to it. He turned to a page in his sketch pad and did a sketch of the fan, but larger. In the front of the fan he drew a body, leaning backwards, hands in the pockets of the shorts he drew in. With a few more details, the person looked like Sasuke.

The bell rang and with a smile, Naruto packed up and went to the parking lot to wait for Sasuke. He met up with him and tilted his head as he saw him wave to a man driving away who had long raven black hair and a knowing smile on his face as he left.

"Who was that Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at the curious blond and smiled softly. "That's my brother, Itachi. He came to get me, seems he forgot I was going somewhere to day."

Naruto smiled, "You guys look alike. Can I meet him some time?" he asked excitedly.

Sasuke smirks inwardly, "Sure, I'll ask him for a time, and you and your brother can come over for dinner some time." He had to laugh as the blond jumped up and down going 'hurray!' all the way to his car.

"This is my baby!" He said and gestured to the shiny blue 2010 Lexus. The small blond grinned widely as he got in the driver seat and brought down the hood to show off the convertible. "Come on, Gaara's gonna be mad as it is that he doesn't know you." He said as Sasuke got in. "My cousins are a bit overprotective. So once they get signed up for school it'll be like having Kyuubi following me." He mumbled rolling his eyes. "But don't worry, they'll love you!"

Sasuke smirked as he looked around the part of town Naruto lived in. Many houses lined the street, not large, just simple one story homes and large yards. He happily listened to Naruto as he went on about his family. He guessed, with so many now living together, they'd be moving soon, most likely closer to where he lived because that area had the larger homes. Inside he was already plotting ways to win his family over so that he would be able to drive him to and from school and get him to fall for him even faster.

"Here we are."

Sasuke looked up at the simple yellow colored house.

"Kyuubi! Gaara! Temari! Kankuro! Uncle! I'm home!" Naruto called as he entered taking his shoes off. Sasuke did the same and watched as a group of demons ran and grabbed the blond into a three way hug. Temari was the first to release him and look him over. Kankuro opted to study Sasuke and nodded with approval before going back to the round chair to help Kyuubi out.

Gaara approached next and after looking over Naruto, glared at Sasuke and sat on the couch.

"Naruto, you're home. Who did you bring…with you…?" He stopped as he saw the smirking raven haired male.

"Hello Mr. Uzamaki." Sasuke greeted and looked to Shukaku, "You must be Naruto's Uncle and cousins. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said with a bow, shaking the males' hands, and kissing the top of Temari's.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha everyone. Um, come on, I'll show you to my room." He said and led Sasuke down the hall to his room, with Gaara following. After entering the room, Gaara sat on the bed. "This is my cousin, Gaara."

Gaara nodded his head in acknowledgement but kept glaring at Sasuke, and Sasuke nodded his head back. _This one will be a problem… _

"Um, Gaara, can you please go? You know I don't like being watched when I work…." Naruto ask with a soft voice. The red head nods and ruffles the blond hair with a small, invisible smile only Naruto saw, even Sasuke would have missed it had he not have vampire vision.

With a final warning glare to Sasuke he left, but before he exited he whispered too low for Naruto to hear, "If you do anything to him, I don't care if you're a demon or some other creature, I'll kill you, Uchiha."

"Gaara doesn't talk a lot, but he worries for me. So, um…Just sit anywhere and I'll start my sketch." Naruto said with a soft blush, oblivious to the words said red head had just spoken to Sasuke. Sasuke simple nods and smirks, deciding to tease the blond; he unbuttons his shirt and lies out of the bed. Holding his head up with one hand and facing Naruto with a smirk. "How's this?"

Naruto blushes more and nods mutely. "Um, just stay still while I draw." He mumbles softly and picks up his sketch pad to start. He looks up to make sure he's on mark and continues, blushing the whole time. Sasuke lied still and just watched Naruto. He closed his eyes and listened to the younger human's even breathing and slightly raced heart that would calm, then speed up, then calm again.

When Naruto finished, Sasuke was surprised how dead on it was. He leaned over his shoulder and watched as Naruto added in the fangs and background. Sasuke was even more impressed when he added floating candles and was able to get the lighting and shadows pretty realistic.

"Naruto! Dinner!" Kyuubi called. The two left the room, Sasuke's shirt buttoned.

Naruto walked towards the kitchen, unaware of the tense atmosphere around Kyuubi, Gaara, and Sasuke.

Sasuke was not happy. Who cares if they're family, Naruto would be his, and there was nothing these two could do about it. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a horn that sounded form outside and Sasuke faced Naruto with a fake sad smile, "That's my brother. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Oh, thanks for coming over Sasuke!" Naruto said and fingered the uchiwa charm around his neck without really noticing his newly developed nervous habbit.

"No problem, I'll ask Itachi about having you and your family over for dinner some time. Until then, it was nice meeting you all, Kyuubi, Naruto's uncle Shukaku, and cousins Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, thank you for having me. Good-bye." With that the raven haired vampire left with his brother in the tinted window black Suzuki.

Naruto smiled at his family as he joined them at the table and filled his plate up with food.

"Okay, well asides you befriending Uchiha, what else happened at school?" Shukaku asked.

"Um... Kiba and his friends stood up for me when Sakura and her friend showed up at lunch…"

And with that, Kyuubi was off. Yelling about cooking blond bunnies over a fire and pink cats with them, then feeding their parts bit by bit to sharks with them still alive to feel as each of their limbs were cut off.

Gaara was with Kyuubi in this one, Kankuro and Temari working to calm to two over protective males. Shukaku patted Naruto on the shoulder and reminded him to make sure he always had his phone and kept an eye out for them again. When dinner passed, the boys retired to Naruto's room to sleep, Temari to the guest room, Shukaku to Kyuubi's room, and Kyuubi to Naruto's plush chair to look for another caterer for the wedding he was working on.

All worry for his friend over, Naruto went to sleep after sneaking some bread out for Demitri whom he now nicknamed Shadow.

"Shadow it was amazing, no one tried to kill him. And..well… I'm happy with the way he posed… I wonder if Sasuke would mind being my model again… That would be amazing." Naruto whispered to the raven outside the window. "Well, you better go home and me to bed. It's really rare for Gaara to sleep. Night Shadow…" The raven twitched at the name but Naruto didn't notice as he closed the window and went to his spot beside the sleeping red head.

He smiled and went to sleep, hearing 'Shadow' caw as he flew away.

"Demitri, it seems Naruto was able to talk to you tonight." He said and listened with rapt attention to his raven as he told him the replay of what he went through and Naruto told him. Sasuke chuckled when he got to the part about being named 'Shadow'. "I guess I'll have to introduce you formally so that he knows your name." He chuckled as Itachi entered his room.

The taller and older vampire entered with such grace, any human would have automatically known he was not human. "Little brother, I see you are still up. How was your trip to the human's home?" He asked sitting in a desk chair.

Sasuke smiled like any normal child would and told his brother of what happened. "I think you'd like his brother, Kyuubi. That reminds me, when would be a good time to invite them over? He said something about his uncle and cousins moving out some time, around then I'd guess." He asked rambling on.

Itachi chuckled. "Find out when his family moves out, a week after then invite the blond and his brother over. I'd like to meet this, Kyuubi." With that, the older swept out of the room as silently and gracefully as he had entered.

Sasuke sent Demitri to his nest and went to bed himself.

* * *

**AN: And there we have it. Review and I'll keep up to work. ..Gah… I got to work on my other stories… but the ideas are not coming..! *Jumps face down into the bed* Bah… Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying The Black Prince, and no, poor little Naru is not going to get in trouble, but the vampires might if his cousins figure out what they are. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello, again… Am I bugging you guys yet? I hope not. Well, welcome my wonderful readers to another chapter to The Black Prince. And to ****AspergianStoryteller****, the demon gene did skip over Naruto, but like Kyuubi it didn't completely overlook him. Kyuubi just got more traits because…. Well because I say the oldest has to have some advantage against the evil people after his brother! *Cough* Sasuke *Cough***

**Sasuke: ….*Glares at me***

**Kyuubi: *looks at Sasuke with suspicion* **

**Well…. Any who… You'll find out what little Naru got! To everyone else who reviewed, I once again thank you all so much! I've never gotten so many reviews for a story before, or all that are so positive! Even my friends at school made fun of all the stories I wrote unless it was for them…. Ah… Now I'm rambling and complaining… So on with the reason you're here, to read the story!**

**Neji: Ani does not own Naruto in any way shape or form. If she did our world would be very weird. **

**You and Gaara would be together if I owned Naruto! And more Ninja would be gay!**

**Neji: …See…? No gay ninja, so she does not own the Anime or Manga of Naruto. All she owns is this overly used vampire Sasuke story, and the randomly formed plot.**

**Sasuke: Why are you doing the declaimer?**

**Neji: Shut up and do the warning Uchiha… *Walks off***

**Sasuke: *growls* Ass…. This story contains Yaoi, rated M for later chapters and language, OOC, and Sakura Bashing. *smirks evilly* **

**Enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning was more to the normal routine for Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto woke up to his alarm clock, grumbling about too early and the sun not being out yet as he got up and accidentally stepped on Kankuro's tail, waking up his cousin who glared at him as the blond left for the bathroom with his clothes. Gaara woke up to his brother mumbling about sleepy foxes stepping on his tail. Gaara looked at his brother who noticed he was awake.

Thing with Gaara was, even though he doesn't sleep often, when he does, it take forever for him to wake up. The dazed out red head made his way out of the room and to the kitchen to wait for Naruto. Kyuubi had woken up and freaked out after finding himself curled up with Shukaku.

"Sheesh, Kyuubi stopped freaking out." Shukaku complained as he rolled back over and went back to sleep.

Kyuubi came out complaining about not being a little kit and wanting to have his bed back. "Oh, morning Gaara!" He said sitting out on the couch with his laptop. The sleepy raccoon demon looked at him, then turned back to staring at the kitchen wall with a yawn.

Naruto came out of the bathroom and down the hall drying his hair wearing his clothes for the day. A baggy navy blue T-shirt and black jeans that were about to trip him with how long they were. Kyuubi had to laugh because the jeans were a gift from their Grandma Tsunade who forgot what size Naruto was. The jeans didn't hang low on him, they hugged his hips, but they legs were a little too long. Naruto smiled and made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Naruto, I can cook today if you want?"

"Naw, I got it." Naruto said as he made some simple oatmeal. He pulled out bowls that he filled with fruits and the honey. He set up the coffee pot, and pulled out the orange juice. "Gaara, you want some?" He asked.

"Sure." Another thing about a sleepy Gaara is that he is a bit more civil and will give more one worded answers than normal.

Naruto set out a glass for the red head as he got his own and Kyuubi's big dog coffee cup that read 'Just pour the coffee and back away slowly, and no one will get hurt.' Kyuubi liked it because even though he comes from a line of Fox demons, it had a big dog on it; Naruto liked it because if Kyuubi stayed up working, he was really bitchy in the morning or at any time when it came to his coffee, aka 'energy sorce in a cup.'

Once he finished his meal, Naruto went to get his stuff for school. He grabbed the uchiwa necklace and put it on with a smile as he threw on his backpack, grabbed his sketch pad and supplies he always kept on hand, he made his way down the hall and to the door. He placed the pencil box in his bag so that he wouldn't drop it and cause all his pencils and pens to scatter like the last time.

"I'm off!"

"Have a good day Naruto!" Kyuubi called as he sipped at his coffee, laptop on the table, and planner lay open with a bunch of papers around him. Gaara smiled at Naruto who poked his head into the kitchen one last time, sitting with his oatmeal full of strawberry chunks and honey.

Naruto went to his Lexus and set off for school. He would have driven his Ninja, but the car was less likely to be trashed, knocked over, and pushed down a ditch. Once he arrived in the parking lot he grabbed his bag and got out. As his friends approached, he looked around.

"Hey, Naruto, what's up?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not sure yet..."

"Yet?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um, well, my family is from a line of fox demons on my dad's side. It mostly skipped over me and Kyuubi, but Kyuubi gained a few heightened senses. We thought it completely skipped me, but sometimes I get these feelings… Like something will happen, good or bad, I can tell which, but not what it is…."

The group nodded and just as Choji was going to comment, a shiny silver 2010 Kai Soul drove into the parking lot.

Everyone stared as it drove up next to Naruto and to everyone's surprise, Hinata stepped out followed by Neji in the driver seat.

"Neji! Hinata!" Everyone exclaimed. Naruto smiled as he looked at the shiny car.

Neji chuckled and walked up to Naruto, "I heard you were having trouble with Haruno and Yamanaka." Naruto nodded his head.

"But it's okay. Once Gaara gets enrolled here, everything will be all better!"

"Who?" Neji asked as everyone looked at him for an explanation.

"My cousin. My uncle Shukaku and three cousins moved in. Gaara and Kankuro will get enrolled in the school, but Temari will be looking around for a collage."

Everyone smiled. "Dude, I have to meet your family!" Kiba yelled and everyone agreed, asking Naruto if they could come over.

"Hang on! Kyuubi's been busy with his latest wedding, so I'd have to ask. And we just moved here…"

"We can all meet at my place." Hinata offered. "Everyone can come over and you can bring your whole family. Tell them we insist." She said with a smile as she held Kiba's, who looked like he was on cloud nine.

Naruto smiled and looked at all his friends. "Fine, I'll tell them we were invited over. Just don't hold it against Kyuubi if he's a little moody. Sometimes his jobs keep him up and he gets a bit bitchy."

Everyone laughed at this and didn't even notice as Sasuke made his way over. "Naruto, good morning." He greeted. Naruto blushes a bit and greeted him a good morning back.

To Sasuke's surprise, everyone else greeted him as well. "Yo, Uchiha, did you know about Naruto's cousins?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke smiled. "I met them the other day as I was Naruto's model for his art project. They were civil." He said looking at Naruto.

"Hey, hey! Kyuubi just took on some really picky couple! Not his fault he's all mood swingy!" Everyone laughed at this, even Neji. He looked at Sasuke and assessed him as a none threat for the time.

"Uchiha, if you like, you can come too. We're all meeting at my house to meet Naruto's family.' Hinata said.

Sasuke gave a small smile, "Would it be alright if I brought my brother? He needs to get out more."

"Sure! The more the merrier! Right guys?" Kiba said and got a loud cheer in return. Sasuke was surprised to be invited let alone being able to bring his brother.

"It'll be this weekend." Hinata said and everyone wrote it down.

The warning bell went off, and everyone rushed to class to Neji's amusement. He got back in his car and left the school to head home and informs the Hyuuga family of what was going to happen. Sasuke made his way to his class with no hurry, thinking about what just happened. It seemed that although Naruto didn't get any demon traits, he did get a sixth sense from his demon blood.

He made it to class before the bell rang, and the teacher let him go to his seat.

The day went by quickly, by the time lunch came around, Kiba and the others insisted that Naruto join Sasuke for lunch. Naruto felt like he was being pushed away but agreed. Sasuke stayed behind to ask why, so he sent Naruto ahead to the tree outside.

"Sakura and Ino were planning something." Shikamaru said as he sat down and laid his head down.

Sasuke looked at the others for a better explanation. "Those two are bad news; they have a major grudge against him for no reason." Hinata said getting the others attention. "I overheard them in Geometry; they were in the spare seats next to me taking a test they had to make up in their algebra class. They said that he was getting too cocky and needs to be taught a lesson. Please Uchiha, keep Naruto away from them. They'll take advantage of him." Sasuke nodded and left to join the blond.

He assured the upset boy that his friends meant no harm and only wanted to protect him. He told the younger about the two female demons and Naruto relaxed.

"I guess that makes sense. Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke leaned against the tree and watched Naruto eat, when asked why he wasn't eating, he said that when he gets home, Itachi always makes large meals so he always gets plenty of food, and he always has a big breakfast. Naruto took it and when the bell rang, the two went off to finish the day.

Naruto got many complements on his vampire drawing, but refused to tell even the teacher who his model had been. It had already gotten around the class that all his work, if it was person based, he used a model. The next one was suppose to be a reflection of the artist inner being. It can be of the single artist, or if the artist relies on family and friends, such can be put in the drawing.

Rough sketches were made, Naruto depicted himself as a Half fox demon, with ears and a tail, his brother was a full demon fox in animal form, large like their father, with nine tails. Gaara was sketched out as a raccoon anthropomorphic flanked by Kankuro, who was a half demon, and Temari, who was a plain human. As the bell rang, Naruto stuffed all his stuff into his folder, and picked it up to make his way out.

As he arrived in the parking lot, he was knocked over, and all his sketches went flying. He was going to grab the one of himself, when a huge boot came down on his right hand. He cried out and looked up to see a sneering Sakura and Ino.

"Hey, I thought we told you to leave him alone!" Kiba yelled as he shoved Sakura off of Naruto's hand. Naruto sat up and cradled his hand to his chest. Hinata picked up his sketches and gave him the folder with a small smile.

"What's it to you Mutt?" The pink cat asked, her tail twitching in annoyance.

Kiba growled at her, and his dog jumped out of the back of his jeep, growling and barking at the cat demon.

Ino backed away and froze as she saw Neji walking over from his car, and he did not look happy.

"What is going on here?" He growled.

"Nothing Neji, I just dropped some papers…" Naruto said as he got up with Hinata's help.

Kiba growled, "Quite lying for these two Naruto! We saw Sakura shove you down and step on your hand!"

"What happened…?" A cool voice said form behind Naruto. Everyone looked to see a very angry Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" The two females cried out. "Sasuke, they're lying, he fell and refused our help. He's such a des-"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll make sure not to finish that sentence Haruno… You and Yamanaka are the disgraces here…." He sneered as he helped Naruto to his car. "Come on, I'll drive you home and have my brother come get me."

Naruto nodded and allowed himself to be led to the blue car as his friends took care of the frightened cat and rabbit that tried to run away. Neji came over and Sasuke rolled the window down. "Don't worry anymore Naruto; we'll take care of you. Get him home Uchiha, he needs his hand checked."

Sasuke nodded and turned out and down the street to Naruto's home. Once home, the vampire helped him inside and sat him in his plush chair.

"Wait here while I go get your first-aid kit." Naruto nodded. He looked around and noticed Kyuubi's stuff lying out.

_He must be sleeping…_ Naruto thought as Sasuke came back and started to look over his hand. There was a nasty bruise and he asked Naruto if he'd allow him to take him to get it checked. Naruto said only if they left a note for his family.

"Naruto, you're home. What's wrong?" Kankuro asked as he walked out. Gaara had left with Temari to look at colleges, and Shukaku was out doing the shopping, Kyuubi was taking a nap after finding a caterer.

"Some bitch at the school knocked him over and stepped on his hand. I'm taking him to the hospital to get it checked." Sasuke said as he put the box on the table and started writing out a note to Naruto's request.

"Forget the note, take him, I'll tell everyone when they either get home or wake up. Just get him checked out." Kankuro said and Sasuke nodded taking Naruto out and calling his brother.

"Yeah… Yeah that one… Can you get me an appointment for when we get there? ...That's fine, thanks Aniki." Sasuke said as he hung up and pulled out of the drive way in Naruto's car. "Itachi is setting up an appointment for you so that way we don't have to wait long when we get there."

Naruto nodded and rested his head on the cool window. When they got there, they were in and out quickly. It wasn't bad, just some bruising to the bones so Naruto was given an ointment to put on it until the bruising went away. Itachi met them as they left and they went to Naruto's home. To their surprise, Shukaku was the only one back and Kyuubi was still asleep.

"Thank you for taking Naruto."

"No problem."

"I'll come get him before I drop off Sasuke. So that way he can rest his hand." Itachi offered. Shukaku readily agreed and it was a sealed deal that Itachi and Sasuke would take Naruto to and from school till the bruising was gone.

"Oh, right, Hinata Hyuuga is having a small party this weekend. All of you, as Naruto's family, are invited, and Itachi, we are also invited."

"We'll see you then!" Kankuro said and it was made and marked on the calendar.

When Kyuubi woke up, he freaked out and fussed over Naruto until Gaara got home, and he took the job of silently worrying over him, asking if he was okay or needed anything in his own way, helping Naruto when asked.

Naruto lied in his bed and just stared out the window. He still had that feeling that something was going to happen. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it didn't seem like it was something to be overly excited about, but he was curious and couldn't wait to see what it was about.

Temari had found a community college that offered courses she was interested in and she had applied. Gaara and Kankuro were going to be starting school the following Monday with Naruto, and the blond was glad about it.

That night he had told 'Shadow' about his day. He even told the raven how even though he had lied about Sakura shoving him, he was glad that his friends stood up for him. "I'm so glad I have friends like them. And Sasuke is going to help look after me. I'm putting him in my 'self sketch' as a raven watching me in the tree. Because he always shows up but it's always out of the blue, it's nice. I gotta go to bed, so I'll see you tomorrow or some other time." He gave the raven some bread and berries and closed the window carefully before going to bed.

Demitri, or 'Shadow', flew back to the Uchiha house and relayed the story to Sasuke who smiled and allowed the tiered raven to go to bed. He and Itachi talked about the party being thrown by the young Hyuuga. Itachi was looking forward to meeting Kyuubi, and Sasuke planned to show Naruto's family he can look after Naruto so that he could still steal him during lunch and group projects in the classes they had together without worry.

The two vampires retired to bed after going out into the wood and hunting. With full stomachs, they slept soundly through the night.

* * *

**AN: ….Vampires gotta eat too….Hehehe… Sorry about your hand Naru…**

**Naruto: …*holds hand and whines***

**Sasuke: *glares at me* Make it better or I'm making you my next meal…**

**Hey, hey! It'll be better! It's not broken, just bruised…. And everyone is getting to meet Naru's family to plan the demise of the evil females….**

**Gaara: ….That cat shall pay…..**

**Down Gaara. You and Kiba and Neji and Kyuubi and everyone else can plan their painful death behind innocent little Naru's back… So, there's Chapter five. I hope you all liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Oh my, I am so, so, so sorry this took so long to write. After I had finished chapter 5 my friends decided it was a good idea to drag me around for the rest of the week and so on. Then school just came up and we had to spend almost three weeks trying to get everything we, my little brother and I, need. And the ideas just wouldn't come to me, and then school started and right off the bat, I got Physics homework the first night. First day of the new school year and I was already lost. The weeks just went by and the ideas wouldn't come, and I kept telling myself 'Come on Ani, you've got people actually reading this one! Get on that keyboard and start typing a story!' And finally—**

**Sasuke: And finally after a lot of bugging we have her writing again.**

**You interrupted me!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, so? *crosses arms over his chest***

**I..I..I..! POOP FACE!**

**Sasuke, Itachi, Kyuubi, and Shukaku: …..*Sweatdrop* ….**

**Naruto: ….Did she just….?**

**Kyuubi: …Is that really the best you can come up with…?**

**SHUT IT YOU SISSY WEDDING MAN!**

**Kyuubi: ….**

**Sasuke: She must really be brain dead, she can't even think of insults.**

**I'm trying ain't I!**

**Gaara: ….*looks around for Naruto***

…**.they're ignoring me….. *curls up in a chair***

**Kyuubi: Ani does not own anything of Naruto, if she did own us…. *looks at me* Well… You can see where that could end up… Any-who, onto the reason you all are here, to read about my little Naru! *Cuddles the blonde***

**Sasuke: HEY! THAT'S MY BLONDE!**

**Kyuubi: My brother!**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Shukaku and Kyuubi had decided that keeping the family together might prove smart, and the family of six was very lucky to find a house in the richer part of town that would still be close enough for the kids to drive to school. The only problem was trying to get enough money to cover it and still have money for the family to pamper themselves every so often. Kyuubi, as famous as he is in the wedding panning business, does not make a large amount of money. Shukaku worked as a police chief and detective in Suna, and so is trying to get a job in that occupation. After seeing the news about a series of robberies, he thought that if he could prove he was good, he'd be able to go up in ranks and be able to make a high enough pay. So far the two think that they may have to find a different house.

"We could always settle for a five bedroom house. Gaara can share with either Kankuro or Naruto as either would be fine with it. Kankuro grew up sharing a room with him, and we all know Naruto loves having him around. Temari would get her own room, and you and I could share a room with separate beds. The extra room, we can turn into a study of some kind." Shukaku offered but Kyuubi just shook his head.

"That wouldn't work. It would still get crowded, and you know how Naruto and I get about our rooms. We like large beds, work space, and to reorganize at least once a month so that everything isn't the same. And Temari is practically a princess, there's no way we could live with only two bathrooms, the boys would die."

Shukaku sighed. His nephew had a point, but at this rate it seemed that Shukaku and his kids would be moving to a separate house after all.

A horn sounded from outside, and feet could be heard coming down the stairs at a soft, slow pace to the heightened hearing of the two in the kitchen. From the entrance to the kitchen, Kyuubi and Shukaku could see Naruto adjusting his jacket sleeve while trying to avoid his injured hand.

Kyuubi smiled and went to help his baby brother. "Alright, I guess that's the Uchiha's outside?" He asked and received a huge smile and nod from the blonde. "Well, take care, and get home early. Remember that we're all heading to the Hyuuga residence today for Hinata's party." He reminded.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I remember! Don't worry, we'll be back!" Naruto called as he left the house to be escorted by Sasuke to the black Mercedes that his brother Itachi was driving.

After helping the blonde in, Sasuke joined him in the back seats. "How's your hand?" He asked with a small, sad smile.

Naruto blinks, and looks at his bandaged hand. "Oh, it's fine! Really, there's no need for everyone to be so worried about it." He tried to tell the raven. Itachi laughed and drove on.

Today, Sasuke and Itachi offered to take Naruto out to the zoo. Well, Sasuke wanted it to be a date, but to keep Kyuubi pacified, Itachi had said he would be going as well. The upset vampire had spent the following night throwing a tantrum saying that his brother is trying to take his blonde's attention. Itachi had reassured Sasuke that he wasn't trying to take Sasuke's chosen mate, and that set the younger off on another tantrum of denial.

Sasuke looked at the breathtaking site beside him. Naruto sat looking out the window with a huge smile on his face; his blue eyes were lit up so bright, that Sasuke was sure that they were glowing brighter than any artificial light could. The blonde wore a simple black shirt that on the front had a silhouette of two guys holding each other, on the back, it read 'Guy Love = Gay Pride. Deal With It!' Sasuke was sure it was a shirt that Kyuubi had talked Naruto into getting and wearing to keep from being swarmed by women. Lower, Naruto wore a pair of dark blue shorts.

Sasuke loved the way Naruto's skin shone with a healthy glow all the time. He had such lightly tanned skin for a boy who avoided the sun. Sasuke felt in his pocket for the gift he made the blonde. He smiles softly as he feels the cool wrapping paper of the small box that hides the necklace Sasuke has made. Using his vampire strength made it easy to bend and weave the gold wires around the stolen opal. But because opals were so easy to get a hold of online or even at the right stores, no one would be able to tell it is the one the Black Prince stole. It took a little bit of time, but Sasuke was glad that he had made the necklace; the bright shine of the opal was almost the same as his beauties eyes.

_Wait one freakin minute, when did Naruto become 'My Beauty'? Oh great Lordy oh my, Itachi's words are getting to me again. Forget it Sasuke, this kid isn't you mate! He doesn't even know you're a Vampire! If he knew he'd freak out, and even if he didn't, the fact you lied to him would defiantly push him away…_

Sasuke though as Itachi parked the car and got out to help the younger two. He noticed Sasuke's distraction and wondered if this was such a good idea. The two of them couldn't afford to let their mask slip. But before he could ask anything, Naruto beat him to it. Taking the raven haired male's hand in his, Naruto looked up at Sasuke with big blue eyes, "Sasuke, are you okay?" He asked.

Something in Sasuke started to berate him for worrying the blonde, and he instantly smile and told him that everything was fine. Naruto smiled and led Sasuke to the entrance to the zoo. Itachi shook his head. Even if the idiot doesn't know what is going on, Itachi knew. The signs were loud and clear. Sasuke had subconsciously chosen the blonde Naruto Uzamaki as his mate, even though he continues to deny it. Itachi smiled. _At least one of us I know will be happy…_ He smiled at the sad thought and followed the two children into the zoo.

Even though Sasuke was well over 100 years old, he was still a child, and he still looked too Itachi for help and guidance, and Itachi was more than willing to help his little brother. He wondered if he and Kyuubi were alike like that, always wanting to protect and help their little brothers. He laughed at that, an off demon and a vampire, so similar yet completely different.

He followed the two around as Sasuke filled Naruto in on facts about animals he found interest in, the foxes, wolves, coyotes, tigers, and a few others. The older smiled. Yes, even if the two are completely different, it is possible for his little brother to be happy with Naruto, he just had to give the blonde a chance to be his mate.

Around lunch time, the three went to the zoo's cafeteria to eat before they would return the blonde home to prepare for the party that all of them would be attending.

"Naruto, may I ask why it is that you and your brother moved here, and alone no less?" Itachi asked. He and his brother were previously known in this area, well, at least the Uchiha name. He was curious as to why the two would move from Suna, and from what Sasuke has told him, Itachi guessed that Kyuubi is still quiet young.

Naruto stopped mid bite of his grill-cheese and slowly lowered the food from his mouth; his eyes focused on the table, yet didn't see what was in front of him. "When I was little… I was told that Mom and Dad had died in an accident… I never knew the whole details, everyone I asked said that it was something that I just shouldn't know… Kyuubi had tried to take care of me, but he had schooling he had to go to, and the state tried to pull us apart. I don't know what would have happened if Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya hadn't taken us in." Naruto had a small smile appear on his face. "Kyuubi use to be a great detective. He was amazing, but he couldn't be home with me a lot. So I was mostly raised by Grandma and Grandpa. Kyuubi decided after one job that he would quiet and get a job that would allow him more time with me." He said.

The two vampires could tell he was hiding something, and it unnerved them. A detective makes a fair pay, and if they are good, the two of them must have been living a good life. "Why did you move here?"

Naruto's smile slipped off his face. "Well… I was kidnapped…" The vampires shared a look, "Kyuubi had caught on to a very nefarious underground group. They didn't like him poking his nose in their business and took me. Kyuubi found me about two months later…. Kyuubi quiet his job, found another that he thought he would enjoy, and moved us here." Naruto said. He looked at the two and smiled. "I guess that's why he's always so worried, I was beat up pretty bad, and he kept blaming himself. Uncle and Temari helped Kyuubi find a job as a wedding planner. He became famous within a few years, and we soon had enough to move from Suna."

Itachi nodded. That made sense, everyone knew that Suna, though large and a great demon community, had quiet the reputation for their underground. Konoha was a large city, but it didn't have a lot to do with that stuff, it was a safe haven for people like Naruto and Kyuubi, and Itachi and Sasuke when they are discovered.

Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto to hold the blonde who looked about ready to fall apart. Having been strong for so many years, no wonder no one told him what happened to his parents, he's barely holding it together as it is. The young vampire's heart went out to the younger boy as he held him.

"Naruto, you know it's okay to be sad. You don't have to be strong all the time." He reassured the blonde who happily settled into the vampire's chest. Itachi smiled, and then wondered how Naruto would react to knowing what they were. He might as well find out.

"Naruto, I have one last question, what is your take on vampires? Real vampires, the ones that live among the humans and other demons?" He asked as he leaned forward.

Naruto looked at him and tilted his head. "Like I told Sasuke, I like vampires. If I ever met one I'd have to write it down and make sure to get proof, because Kyuubi would be so jealous I met one before him."

The two vampires smiled, their fangs showing a bit. "Thank you Naruto."

"Um, sure… I guess…?" The confused blonde said. The Uchihas chuckled and led the poor confused uke back to the car to take home.

Once back, Kyuubi inspected Naruto from head to toe to make sure he was okay. Once satisfied, he sent the younger to go get ready. As Naruto left, Kyuubi gave a hard stare to Itachi, who had accompanied Naruto and Sasuke inside this time.

"Hello, you must be Kyuubi, Naruto's brother. It is a pleasure." Itachi said. Kyuubi nodded and shook the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Uchiha." He said as he walked back to the couch and his laptop. Itachi noticed the mess of wedding flyers and such and went to look closer. He was surprised by the mix themes in the photos.

"If you want a one of a kind wedding, you make sure to call Kyuubi. He does everything perfect." Naruto said as he walked in with wet hair. His black shirt was now a little wet and his hair was matted down covering his eyes a bit.

Sasuke chuckled and helped Naruto to fix his hair. Kyuubi growled at him but made no move to stop him.

"Uncle left with the others to look at some houses that they could move into. All of us living together just ain't gonna work Naru." Kyuubi said as he saved pages. Naruto's smile faltered for a bit, but was back in place.

"Oh, well, I guess trying to get us all together is a bit hard, huh?" He laughed, only Itachi and Sasuke could tell how forced it was on the blonde, but apparently Kyuubi could tell that h is brother was hurting. He stood up and hugged Naruto to him.

"Aw...Naru… Come on, it'll be okay. They won't be going far, maybe a few houses down. And you and the boys will go to the same school still. It's just… Me and Uncle can't seem to pull enough money for all of us. Come on, smile. We have a party to go liven up after all." He said and got the sad blonde to give a watery smile.

The red head looked at Itachi and Sasuke, and the two could tell, he was asking them to help his baby brother. The overly mother hen was going to allow them to comfort the little blonde. Itachi gave Kyuubi a nod.

Kyuubi released Naruto, who clung to his shirt. The older smiled and stirred him towards Sasuke, who happily took the blonde. The red head then left to get ready himself.

Sasuke held Naruto and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Telling him that everything will be okay, that he'd give the blonde the whole world, or that he'd be happy to sit here and hold the poor boy all day and all night.

Itachi smiled. He went over and hugged the two young boys to him. Sasuke glared up at him, but was really thankful, because all the loving attention was helping Naruto to calm down. Once Kyuubi was ready, the four headed out to the party being thrown at the Hyuuga house.

Once they arrived, they were met by Neji and Hinata. Hinata happily led them in and explained that her father would be coming once during the day to meet everyone at once. Kyuubi happily met with the others that had arrived already.

Naruto was dragged into a hug by a sugar high Kiba and saved by Shikamaru. Shikamaru then proceeded to walked around with Chouji looking at the clouds. Kiba was running around like an idiot while his dog, Akamaru chased him. Kyuubi was introduced and, to everyone's surprise, handed out his business cards. Everyone laughed at the design and ended up with big bumps on their heads.

Kyuubi took great offense to his cards being laughed at as little Naru had designed them when he first started the job, he never once thought of changing them unless Naruto decided to make him a new design. Sasuke and Itachi even enjoyed themselves. Sasuke pampered Naruto, feeding him foods that he'd never had before from what was laid out, and Itachi conversed with Kyuubi.

When Gaara and the others arrived, everyone ran up to try to talk to him, but one glare sent them running back. Naruto shocked everyone when he hugged the angry red head and called him, 'a Grummpy Raccoon who hadn't had his sweets yet.'

Kankuro had told everyone that his little brother has a sweet tooth, and when he doesn't get his sweets, he becomes even more irritable than normal.

After having his candy, and being given a sucker by Naruto, Gaara didn't mind being dragged around and introduced. He glared at anyone who touched Naruto, but that was normal. At least, that's what Temari told them all.

"Oh, yeah, just so all of you know, if any of you ever make Naru-Naru cry, you will die in the most painful ways possible." Everyone had seen the evil glint in Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara's eyes and had immediately agreed that they would never hurt Naruto. Naruto's only complaint was being called Naru-Naru.

Hinata's father had made his appearance, once and short. He greeted everyone as a whole, and talked a bit with the adults; aka: Shukaku, Kyuubi, and Temari, then left back to the house. Overall, it was a good time. Shukaku spent most of the time watching the kids, or more like watching Kiba who got so hyper, everyone was wondering if he somehow got drunk when he started doing a hula/Caramelldansen dance. Kyuubi, Chouji, and surprisingly Itachi, had all immediately recorded the occasion and promised everyone a disk of blackmail material. By the end of the day everyone was tired. Naruto was dead on his feet as Sasuke carried him back to the car, and Itachi had to help Kyuubi who kept tripping because of his closed eyes. The four went to the Uzamaki home and met up with Shukaku and the raccoon siblings. After carrying each Uzamaki to their respective rooms, the Uchiha's left for their own home so that they could go out and hunt before bed. But neither left the house before stealing a single kiss from one of the foxes. Itachi had taken a liking to Kyuubi, and Sasuke was finally willing to admit, that maybe, just maybe, he was starting to fall for the little blonde that could worm his way into anyone's heart with just a look from his eyes.

Naruto had awoken later in the night to find a small silver wrapped box by his head. A small note told him it was from Sasuke, and that he'd like Naruto to accept this and wear it just as he wears the uchiwa necklace. When the blonde opened the small box, he was shocked to find a beautiful opal necklace, made with a gold chain that connected to gold wiring that was weaved around the small opal. He held the gift to his chest and cried softly, unaware of the raven watching from his open window.

"Why… Why do you give me such gifts when you don't love me the way I do you…?" He asked softly. Naruto was scared to admit it, but he was falling for the raven, and he was falling hard. He was scared to admit it, because he was afraid to either scare away his dear friend or be completely rejected and humiliated.

Demitri watched the small blonde as he set the new gift with his other one. Demitri wasn't stupid, he was a smart bird. He knew his master was falling for the blonde, and he now knew for sure that the blonde had fallen for his master. But his master could be a stubborn ass, and needed to tell the younger the truth. He was sure that the young boy his master chose would accept him, his master just needed to suck up his pride and fears and tell the little one. Because little one is so fragile, he needs to be reassured a lot, loved a lot, and master would give him the world on a golden platter, give him any animal as a pet, take him anywhere he wanted, give him everything he ask for, but master needs to tell little one the truth before he loses his chosen mate.

With his mind made up to give master Sasuke a piece of his mind, and make sure he listens, Demitri left the small house just as Gaara enters the room to check on Naruto and go to sleep. The red head closes the window, not even noticing that Naruto had been awake mere moments before. It's time for two stubborn, and very lonely, vampires to get a wake-up call, and if Demitri had to do it, then by the sky god's will, he'll be the one to do it even if he has to peck the two idiots' heads until they tell their chosen mates the truth.

* * *

**AN: Wow, I actually got a lot more done than I thought I would. And I was out and about a lot today too… Hm… I'll be out tomorrow, and then back to school… So I'll try and get the next chapter up sometimes this coming weekend. Tell me what you guys think. Reviewers get lots of praise and kudos!**

**Sasuke: ….What the heck….? I'm going to get chewed out by a F**KING BIRD? WHAT THE HELL?**

**I gotta run. Sasuke has lots of pointy knives and I don't want any of those knives in me. *Runs for the mountains***

**Sasuke: Get the hell back here you crazy! …At least she isn't as crazy as some of her friends on here… *Looks at conversations I have* ..Oh god…. *Shivers* I did not need to read about Orochimaru in a dress acting gay… I'm going to kill that girl!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yay! Lots of happy reviews! To Sadistic-Neko, I am so going to have Demitri peck the heck out of Sasuke now! *Hides under desk with laptop as Sasuke storms into the room***

**Sasuke: What the hell did I hear about me being attacked by a damn bird!**

**Demitri: *Glint in his eye, he swoops in and attacks the duck-butt haired male, chasing Sasuke from my work space***

**And to Harushina, if Sasuke isn't skrewing Naruto into any available surface by the next two chapters, you can have the honor of chewing him out and attacking him with guns, pointy stick, and other weapons of choice so that he gets the message of all the wonderful readers loud and clear.**

**Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL? YOU'ER THE AUTHOR!**

**Yes, but you're the one who won't tell Naru what you is.**

**Sasuke: BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WRITING IT!**

**Technicalities, technicalities…. Any-who, I'd like to give my thanks to everyone who is reading this. The Black Prince has become my most popular story up here. And all these wonderful reviews are making me a happy typer! *Does the happy dance to I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan* heheh, random music playing.**

**Itachi: Right, well I'm sure all these lovely readers want to see me hitting on Kyuubi, and Sasuke skrewing Naruto instead of your little rants.**

**That's hurtful Ita…. For that, I'm gonna make Kyuubi sock you in the face!**

**Sasuke: *Snickers***

**Itachi: *glares* You wouldn't….**

**Enjoy my lovely readers!**

**

* * *

**

Demitri flew into the open window of the main floor for once. The large house of the Uchiha's was lavishly furnished. Smooth wood floors with a few designer rugs here and there, warm reddish-brown walls, and large paintings of scenes from all across the globe of castles, forest, and plains lines the walls. Leading from the entrance hall in a staircase up to the second floor, a long forest green rug reaching from top to bottom. In the sitting room, comfy looking couches, chairs, and love seats sat around the fireplace and small table. A huge flat screen T.V hangs on the wall with a few family photos of the two younger Uchihas when they were little, and even a couple rare ones of their parents.

Demitri looked around once more as he rested on the banister of the stairs. His masters were spoiled. Spoiled little vampires that would pamper and love their mates. He looked up as the two entered the house and stared at the raven.

"Demitri… What are you doing down here?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to get the bird, but to his shock, and Itachi's amusement, Demitri attacked his head. Cawing, clawing, and pecking at his head, squawking about being a moron, and needing to talk to Naruto.

Itachi laughed at Sasuke, and Demitri trained his beady, intelligent eyes on the taller raven haired male and attacked his long hair to the shock of the Uchiha. Soon, both Uchiha's were trying, key word trying, to swat the irate raven away from them as the bird squawked and cawed at the two.

"OKAY! WE GET IT!" The two yelled as the raven settled on the banister again, waiting to stirk. "We'll tell Naruto the truth in a few days…" Sasuke tried to say but when Demitri started flapping his wings the smaller quickly changed it to the next day. Itachi smiled sadly, "I do not know Kyuubi so well Demitri, I promise, however, that as soon as I am sure he is the one for me I will tell him without hesitation."

Demitri nodded his head in agreement and flew from the room to his nest in Sasuke's room on the second floor.

The two tattered brothers made their way to the bathroom on the ground floor and fixed themselves up. "Sasuke, you have one crazy bird."

"No, I have a bird that is too damn smart, and he knows it damn it!" Sasuke yelled, and to prove it, a loud caw came from Demitri.

Itachi laughed as the two made their way to the music room for a little bit. When their family had first set the room up, it had a large grand piano, a violin and cello sat off to the side against the wall lined with woodwind instruments and much more. Now the room still held all that as well as a very nice, very expensive, radio system with built in surround sound throughout the room.

The two had one favorite band that they would both sit and listen to without arguing over the song, usually they had a set time for who got to chose what was played, but every so often the two could come to an agreement.

Itachi popped in the CD into the player, and the two sat in the propped up bean-bag chairs littered around the room with stools and regular chairs.

"I really have to tell him don't I Itachi…?" Sasuke said as if it finally sunk in what he'd agreed to with his bird.

Itachi nodded. "You know, Demitri was saying that all your gifts are making Naru sad," when Sasuke looked up he continued, "he feels bad because he wants the gifts you're giving him to mean more than just 'a sign of friendship.'" Itachi looked at Sasuke who was glaring at the smooth surface of the floor. "Everything will work out Sasuke. We just have to try."

Sasuke nodded and let the sounds of the music wash over his senses. After some time, the two stood and made their way up the stairs and to their rooms.

They both held similar things, a work desk, at least two shelves of books and other personal items, a large queen sized canopy bed, one plush chair, and a TV with video assortments, the only difference is that Sasuke's room is in royal blue colors and Itachi's is in deep and dark reds.

Across the town, Shukaku and his children pulled into the Uzamaki home. The children said night to their cousin, who was still working, and went to bed. Kyuubi looked at Shukaku as the older sat down on the plush chair across from the red head. His long dark blonde locks fell over his shoulders and his tanned skin darkened in the poor lighting, for as young as he usually looks, the raccoon demon looked every part of his age for once. Kyuubi pushed his laptop away and faced the grave looking demon.

"We found a few places…" Shukaku looked at Kyuubi, "Kyuubi, we found a nice small house that you and Naruto could move into. And before you say anything, "He said raising a hand to stop the red head form arguing, "You and I both know that you're having trouble paying for this place. The place Temari found is pretty much half the price of this place, smaller, but it's got two bedrooms, a small office, and a pretty good sized kitchen and living room. It's in the good part of town, probably down by where the Uchiha's live." Shukaku waited for what he said to sink in. "You know the Uchiha's will drive Naruto to school, and it'll be easier on you. At least think on it."

With that said the demon left for bed. Kyuubi stared at his computer screen and signed. It was true the price of the house and everything else was beginning to add up and the Uzamaki's didn't have as much spare cash as usual… Kyuubi thought on it, a small home for him and Naruto only, and near the Uchiha's. He thought of the fair haired Uchiha that he had talked with earlier, Itachi. With a faint smile, Kyuubi promised to talk it over with Naruto in the morning. It might end up being a good move.

The next morning found a very upset Naruto and a very stressed Kyuubi. Sasuke and Itachi had come to pick up the blonde, but had not been prepared for when they walked into the door for what happened. As soon as Naruto saw Sasuke, and the raven haired male swelled with pride seeing the opal necklace and the uchiwa necklace around the blonde's neck, the blonde broke down. His angry like expression became one of pain and sadness and he threw himself into the other's arms and cried. Sasuke, unsure of what to do and following his instincts held the younger male and rubbed his back whispering to him and led him to the car. Itachi looked at Kyuubi who was pulling at his long hair and trying to keep under control himself. Itachi gave a rare small smile, and thought for a moment that maybe Demitri is right and that Kyuubi is the one for him. He walked over to the shorter red head and engulfed him in his arms.

"You know, you don't always have to be the strong one…" He whispered and those words caused the younger male to break down. Kyuubi griped Itachi's black shirt in his fist and just let out all his stress, all his fears, and just cried.

In the car, Naruto was in much the same state as his brother. "He…He…" Naruto tried to speak but kept choking on the words. Sasuke shush him, and told him to take even breathes. Once Naruto got his breath, he looked up at Sasuke. "He wants us to move…. We… I don't know where… I… I don't want to leave Sasuke… I really… I don't want to leave…!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke held him and whispered to the blonde as he rocked him a bit. The two located just on the Uzamaki porch. Inside, Itachi wasn't having much luck with Kyuubi. Kyuubi just cried, sobbing bits and piecing of sentences. From what Itachi heard, he guessed that he had told Naruto they had to move to a more affordable home, but the blonde wouldn't listen as to where and now the two were in a horribly distressed state.

Itachi calmed the older on and led him to his room. Luckily for the four, Shukaku and his kids were out. Itachi promised he'd be right back and went to get the younger two who were still outside. After making sure the two made it to Naruto's room, he left and called the school to excuse both Sasuke and Naruto for the day. Once done he returned to Kyuubi's side and was surprised when the red head curled up against his side.

Itachi smiled again, and indulged the poor male, holding him and whispering comforting sweet nothings to him. In Naruto's room, Sasuke was in the same situation. He was whispering stories to the blonde, who had tired himself out and was curled up in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke told Naruto about his home, and about his pet raven. Naruto smiled and mumbled something about a raven that liked to visit him. Sasuke indulged Naruto and told him that that must be one smart raven.

The two Uzamaki's had tired themselves out and had fallen asleep on the Uchiha's, whom had no problems with it what-so-ever. Sasuke sat in his blonde's room, running his fingers through the golden locks of the boy in his lap. And Itachi sat on Kyuubi's bed doing much the same thing with the red hair of the male whom was using his lap as a pillow. Neither seemed to mind, quite content to indulge their mates and let them relax and have a day off. The situation with the location of the house could be solved later.

As Itachi sat in Kyuubi's room, he found a paper on the bedside table. Upon closer look, it was a flyer for the small house in the neighborhood he lived in that was for sale. He laughed. The reason Kyuubi was upset was because he upset Naruto and the younger wouldn't listen to him. Naruto was upset because he was afraid of being moved farther away from Sasuke. And yet, according to this, the two would be moving closer to them. He laughed once more out loud and told his brother in a voice loud enough for him to hear and not wake the two sleeping. Sasuke laughed with him. Really, these two would be a bit of a handful if they became upset over such little things. But, inside he was extremely happy to know that Naruto didn't want to be far away from him. And a small bit of his doubt turned to hope, hope that Naruto would really accept him as a vampire, and that the blonde would be his mate and love him just as much as he does now.

* * *

**AN: That's all I can come up with at the moment. Sorry it's a bit short... By the next chapter, I'm hoping to at least have gotten Sasuke to tell Naruto that he is a vampire. The move just popped up and was put on paper. Tell me what you guys think. Oh! Quick poll, how many of you readers want to see Kyuubi punch Itachi for no apparent reason what-so-ever? I think I might put it in here, but I don't want Itachi to go through any unnecessary pain if no one is going to get a kick out of it, so let me know. Oh! And be honest, how many of you enjoyed seeing the Uchiha's be attacked by Demitri? Tell me if you want Demitri to pester them again, I'm sure he'd love to have a chance to mess up the Uchiha's perfect looks.**

**Sasuke and Itachi: What the hell are you doing to us?**

**I'm having fun. Now, TTFN, ta-ta for now, readers! *Runs from angry vampires* **

**P.S. I started writing this as soon as I read the reviews, so it was half done in the middle of the week and I just finished it tonight.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long!**

**Sasuke: …Ani..**

**I mean, I promised to update, and what do I do, let my friend drag me around and order me around!**

**Sasuke: ..Ani…!**

**I have my own life! I mean, I have all of you readers waiting and—**

**Itachi: ANI YOU WILL STOP THIS ANNOYING RAMBLING AT ONCE!**

…**.**

**Sasuke: Thanks Aniki.**

**Itachi: Hn…**

**Naruto: Ani does not own any of this. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Dark lashes flutter against smooth skin as the owner returns to the land of reality. The distance sound of chirping birds can be faintly heard through the window. Blood red eyes clouded from sleep slowly open. Upon awakening, the owner sees another males pale chest which he seemed to have been using as a pillow.

And what, you ask, does the great Kyuubi do? Why he screams in a high pitch squeal of fright like a girl and punches the poor, unsuspecting Uchiha square in the nose.

Upon looking at his 'offender', Kyuubi calms. "Oh, Itachi, what are you doing here?"

"Wha…-? You just punched me!" The older raven yells.

"Hm? Oh, was that you?" Kyuubi ask covering his mouth in shock. " I am so, sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you-!"

"Like hell!" The raven haired male yells and storms out of the room, holding his poor, bleeding nose. Kyuubi, who was still yelling sorry, chases after the older male.

_Damn, Kyuubi's punches hurt! Note to self: Never, EVER piss of Kyuubi… May be a danger to health…_ Itachi thought as he stormed down the hall with a very apologetic human following him the whole way.

~~11~~33~~11~~

Down the hall, Naruto jumps awake. His heart racing from his brother's screams.

"You're awake." Naruto turns to look at his doorway to see Sasuke smiling at him, while holding a tray full of breakfast. "You and your brother were really upset last night and me and Itachi didn't want to leave you here alone, so we stayed to watch over you two."

"Ah… Sasuke, did you make all this?"

"Yeah. I hope you like it Naruto."

Naruto smiles and accepts the food. Taking his time, he savors the bacon, sausage, eggs, and fresh juice that was brought to him.

Sasuke smiled as he watched Naruto eat. "Hey, Naruto," Sasuke started when the blonde finished his food and was watching him, "I need to tell you something really important. Do you think you could come to my place tonight?" Naruto looks at Sasuke with a faint blush, just as he was going to respond, Kyuubi came in with the flyer in his hand. Naruto's eyes took on a slightly clouded look.

"Naru, listen to me! This house I found, its right by the Uchiha's! Itachi says so!"If Naruto had had animal ears they would have perked up. His blue eyes started to shine, and this huge smile spread across his face almost reaching from one cheek to the next. The Uchiha brothers shared a knowing look, and Sasuke asked again.

"Sure, I'd love to. I can go right Kyu?" Naruto asked with a cute little pout, and huge round eyes. Kyuubi cooed, and agreed. Pinching Naruto's cheeks between his fingers Kyuubi teased Naruto about how much he still seems like such a young child.

"And to think, my baby brother is in high school?" He sighed as he left the room with Itachi. Sasuke helped Naruto pack an overnight bag with clothes, toiletries, and whatever else he would need to be kept amused in case Sasuke needed to do anything.

After a quick goodbye to Kyuubi, who was already calling in on the house while setting up his new address with his work with Itachi's help, Naruto and Sasuke made their way out of the house and towards Naruto's baby.

Upon arrival to the Uchiha home, Naruto was shocked. It could be called a mansion! The large gate keeping trespassers out and the large home protected. Huge stone walls, and large oak doors. Naruto just didn't know what to say.

"It's been in the family for many years. I grew up here." Sasuke said leading the shocked blonde inside.

Inside, Demitri sat on the banister waiting to greet his master and his blonde friend. Sasuke gave the raven and affectionate run through its feathers before sending him off. He led Naruto up the stairs to the next floor and to a guest room next to his own.

"My room is next door. I'm sorry if it's a bit dusty, we haven't had guest in many years. I'll help you clean it up." Sasuke said as he led the other male into the room. Dark purple walls that are almost black, and black themed bedding met the bright blue eyes.

"We can change the bedding if you don't like black."

"No, no, it's fine." Naruto said as he set his bag down on a chair located by the window. He opened the window to help the air circulate through the stuffy room. He sat on the bed, and patted the spot next to him for Sasuke. "You wanted to tell me something?" He asked and nervously bit his bottom lip.

Sasuke smiled at him and ran a gently hand through blond hair. Begging blue eyes stared into intense black eyes. "Naruto… I…" He swallowed and looked out the window. _Damn it… Come on Sasuke, Uchiha's do not get nervous! Suck it up and tell him!_ The mysterious depths of pleading blue eyes were watching him, and Sasuke whined internally, wanting to just hold his Naruto and make sure he knows how much he is loved. "Naruto…" Sasuke took both of Naruto's hands in his and took a deep breath as he faced the curious human. "Naruto, before I tell you what I need to, I want you to know how much you mean to me. I would never, ever hurt you. I'll kill anyone who so much as looks at you wrong. I want you to know how much I love you, and I don't want my family secret getting between that." Naruto looked like he was going to say something, but a gentle kiss from Sasuke kept him silent. The blond looked like a puddle of mush from just that simple brushing of lips. "Naruto… I'm a vampire. And so is Itachi. Our family was attacked and only we survived. Please… Don't be afraid…"

Naruto stared at Sasuke as the information sunk in. And slowly did it sink in. Sasuke was a vampire. The person to make his heart flutter like a startled butterfly was a vampire. And Naruto found that that didn't bother him so much. He saw Sasuke's worried face and gave the raven haired male a small smile.

"Sasuke… How could I be afraid of you?" He asked.

Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto. "Quiet easily actually. Any normal person would either be crying begging for their life or running out of the room screaming.'

"Well I never did like being called normal. It's too boring of a word."

"And it doesn't fit you at all. You are a very unique person, and that is why I love you so much." Sasuke said and Naruto blushed a bright red.

Itachi walked past the guest room and went to his own. A small, knowing smile graced his features though as he packed a bag of clothes for a stay with the other Uzamaki. Itachi never knew that there could be so much trouble with being a wedding planner that works from home. Apparently getting the Uzamaki's moved into the house nearby would take a little longer than he planned. Kyuubi's stupid employer refuses to change the damn address! _Hm, nothing a little night fright won't fix. _Itachi thought to himself with a wicked grin as he left the Uchiha household and headed back to Kyuubi in the tiny house of the Uzamaki's that will soon be vacant for their new home. _At least until I get Kyuubi and we talk to two into living with us._

* * *

**AN: It's short…..**

**Sasuke: Ani don't you dare…**

**I made a short chapter… And I kept you all waiting so long…**

**Sasuke: Ani I will slap you silly!**

**I…I…. I'M A FAILURE! *Starts crying***

**Sasuke: Great Lordy save us! The damn girl is crying again!**

**Naruto: Ani is really sorry she made everyone wait so long and now she feels worse because it's a short chapter…**

**Sasuke: *Grumbles something* Well what do we do now?**

**Itachi: Ask all the nice viewers to send happy comments to make her stop crying?**

**Sasuke: GENIUS! Why didn't I think of that?**

**Itachi: Because I am the original Uchiha Genius. *Smirks and walks off with the air of 'I'm-perfect-and-you're-not'***

**Sasuke: Show off…..**

**Naruto: please review and make Ani happy! She'll work harder to get a longer chapter up next time, and hopefully it'll be soon.**

**Sasuke: *Snorts* Maybe if she did her homework faster.  
**

**Naruto: Sasuke, that's Physics stuff is hard! Remember, you tried doing it and got a headache, and half of it wrong.**

**Sasuke: HEY! The readers didn't need to know that!**

**Oh yeah…. I got a Physics Lab to write….. And an Essay to research….. And math to throw out the window….**

**Itachi: Ani, dear, you finished you're math at school…**

**Oh yeah… *Walks off talking to self about school work***

**Sasuke and Naruto: Hope you guys liked the chapter. Any comments are welcome. Cookies and brownies to all the happy people reading this story.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Again with the threatening! I know I've been brain dead, but you don't have to point a gun at me to get the point across!**

**Naruto: *Stares at shiny new guitar***

**Naru, if you touch that you will regret it….**

**Sasuke: *Leaves with Naruto* Come on, Love.**

**Back to the story!**

**

* * *

**

Itachi arrived at the Uzamaki home without any trouble. Kyuubi was sitting on the couch, pulling his hair out in frustration. Itachi set his bag down and sat next to the red head. On the screen of the laptop was an e-mail. In the e-mail the sender had sent a short list: flowers (absolutely no pastels, white, or red shades), seafood (No sushi), large ballroom, classical band only (no singers).

Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyuubi.

"DAMN PICKY PEOPLE! GIVE ME SOMETHING I CAN WORK WITH!" Kyuubi yelled as he jumped off the couch and landed face first on the ground whining.

Itachi chuckled softly as he poked the red head with his foot. "Kyuubi, what are you doing?"

Kyuubi blinked red us up at him. "I'm complaining about picky customers of course." He said then continued to roll and whine on the ground.

Itachi shook his head and went to the kitchen to make some hot tea. In the kitchen he found Temari rushing about, cussing, and trying to put out a fire that was on the stove. Itachi raised an eyebrow and removed the pan from the open flame. He turned off the stove and put the diminishing flame out with water and a towel. Temari game a thankful smile.

"Sorry, first time cooking. Usually Dad, Kyu, or Naruto are cooking." She said as she sat at the table.

Itachi smiled at her and set about making the tea he planned, as well as a meal for the family. "Do not worry; I'll cook since it seems the others are busy." Temari thanked him again and left to clean up.

Kyuubi yelled and cussed as he tried to find something to work off of the list the clients sent, Kankuro was playing the PlayStation 2 upstairs. Gaara, it sounded to Itachi's trained ears, to be in a room upstairs moving about with music playing. Shukaku it seemed was not in at the moment.

Itachi made a simple meal, he hadn't cooked human food since he was human, and that was a long time ago. _At least it should be edible._ He set up the table and set out the tea. When he went out to get everyone he was surprised to see Kankuro looking through Kyuubi's stuff, throwing out small business cards onto the floor. And Kyuubi was sitting in Naruto's stuffy chair of doom.

"Dinner is done." He said simply and helped the red head out of the many pillows. The human and demons ate, Itachi passing saying he'd already eaten, and just had some tea.

The night at the Uzamaki home went peacefully, to the surprise of its occupants, well, mostly to the surprise of Shukaku who was sure Kyuubi would have thrown a hissy fit. Gaara was giving him evil looks, but they weren't as bad as the ones he gave Sasuke.

* * *

**AN: …Um…. Yeah…. I'm brain dead…. It's really, really, f-ing short because I can't think….. Real sorry….**

**(Edit Nov. 16) Um… Yeah, had this done earlier, but I forgot that I hadn't posted it…. Ooppss…. Feel free to yell at me for this. Alrye as permission to shoot me via computer...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I write now, talk later….**

**Sasuke: She doesn't own anything but the overly used vampire plot and the death threats she receives from her loving friends.**

**Get off the screen Sasuke! *kicks off tiny Sasuke***

**

* * *

**

Sasuke felt so much lighter all of a sudden, Naruto now knew he was a vampire, and he wasn't afraid. But, as Demitri enjoys pointing out, that isn't the only secret that he was keeping. But Sasuke doesn't see it as fair to tell the innocent blond that he is the Black Prince. Sasuke pulls a dark coat on and leaps out the window. Can't have the city forgetting they have a thief among their mist.

In the next room over, Naruto sleeps unaware of the vampire leaving the house. Feelings of joy fill him as he drifts between reality and dreams. The dark, shadowy edges of his dreams occupying his thoughts; pale hands running over his own slightly tanned skin.

Demitri watches as his mater leaves to remind the city of the fact that they still have a thief to fear. He flies down to the young demon descendant, watching with dark eyes. He didn't want to cause unnecessary harm to his master, but they mortal will eventually need to know his secret. But for now, he'll let the boy sleep. Demitri turns and flies away, leaving Naruto to his dreams of said raven's owner.

~~~~11~~~11~~~~

The next morning found a sleepy Naruto staring at the wall, wondering where he was. Slowly his mind filled with the fact he was at Sasuke's house. Sasuke's house is a mansion. Sasuke hasn't come to get him. He is hungry and doesn't know where the kitchen is, or even if there is food in said kitchen.

Just as he was thinking of getting up to look around, Sasuke walks in with a tray of food. "Thought you might be hungry when you got up," Sasuke said as he handed the food over.

Naruto gave a bright smile as he dug into the meal after thanking Sasuke.

Once the food was eaten, Sasuke led Naruto to a lounge like room and seated the two of them on a sofa. Sasuke left to get something and Naruto turned on the T.V. the news coming on.

"_Breaking news from the jewel museum once again, not long ago it was said that a newly found opal jewel had been stolen. And now we hear that once again the thief, The Black Prince, has hit and that a small number of gems have been stolen. The identity of the thief is still unknown and…"_

Sasuke turned off the television, glaring at it.

"Sasuke…."

"There're fault for having bad security." The vampire said pulling Naruto up and leading him to the main entranceway, giving the blond his jacket to put on.

"Um, Sasuke, where are we going?"

"I thought I'd take you out for a bit. Maybe the park or something."

"But Sasuke, is it even safe?"

"I'm sure it is. The thief has only stuck at night, besides," Sasuke flashed his fangs at Naruto, "You got me here to protect you, no reason to fear a thief."

Naruto smiled and allowed Sasuke to lead him out the house and to the car. Sasuke pulled out a cell phone and called someone. Naruto watched the scenery, which looked so much better in the light. Vast garden rushed past in an array of colors and different shapes. Blues melded together from fountains with the golden yellow of surrounding flowers. Naruto was so mesmerized; he didn't notice Sasuke making plans to meet with someone at his own house.

When they pulled up to the Uzamaki home, Naruto was surprised to see Kisame leaning against a strangely colored car that was painted to look like a blue shark.

"Kisame."

"Sasuke. You called me up, so what is it?" Kisame said giving a polite nod to Naruto.

Sasuke just smirk secretively when Naruto looked at him and led the two into Naruto's home. Naruto was quickly swept into the arms of Kyuubi who was glaring daggers at both Uchiha's now. Shifting his gaze between the tow as Sasuke and Itachi were on two different sides of the red head.

As soon as Gaara entered the room glaring at Sasuke, Kyuubi passed the poor blond boy off to his cousin and growled at Itachi who came up behind him and captured the red haired demon descendant in his arms.

"Kisame, what are you doing here?" He asked as if just noticing the blue fish like demon. Said shark demon just huffed.

"Ask your little brother. The brat's the one who called me." He said pointing his thumb at said vampire who was in a growling match with Gaara. Gaara shifted, trying to hide Naruto, but Naruto wasn't helping trying to get out of his cousins hold.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke straightened up, although not happy about it. "I thought we could take the Uzamaki's out to the aquarium today." He said keeping his gaze on Naruto's bright mess of hair the whole time.

Kyuubi took Naruto and thought on it. "Sounds like fun to me." He said. Naruto was beaming a huge ass smile and bouncing up and down in his brother's arms. Itachi crossed his arms and gave a 'hn', which was pretty much a yes. Gaara grumbled but left the house, as Temari had appeared and dragged said raccoon demon out of the house by his tail stating they needed to go shopping.

"Then it's decided." Sasuke said with a smile and yanked Naruto into his arms to lead him out to his car.

"Hey! Give me back my baby brother!"

"Nope, Naruto's riding with me." Sasuke called back to the irate red head who was being led to Itachi's car.

Kisame shrugged and went to his car to lead the drive to the aquarium. He could really care less about the two vampire's love lives, as long as it didn't damage his aquarium, he didn't care what they did.

* * *

**AN: …Okay…Still short... But hey! Field trip! I'm a bit brain dead at the moment. Oh, I love my reviews! Thank your reviewers! FoxKitten15, Sev'slittlesecret, Crzyanimemom, and everyone else! Thank you so much for reviewing and continuing to read this. And I guess I deserved Alrye blowing up my house….  
**

**Sasuke: …The aquarium…?**

**Naruto and Kyuubi: Yay!**

**Itachi: It was 'you plan' little brother… *smirks***

**Sasuke: She's the one who writes it damn it!**

**Kisame: ..Hm… Don't care… *counting money made for the day* Yay, I can buy more food for the fishies!**

**Everyone else: *Back away from Kisame***


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: It's been awhile…. I'm sorry. But, hey, a friend of mine gave me a bit of inspiration I can use – hopefully. My friend is -of-War , check out his stories: Interview with Lord Voldemort and The Last Pantheon. And just so you guys know, I'm in charge of typing and posting his stories and chapters, he doesn't have a computer access, and I do. Heheh… I have the power and means to destroy his life, but I don't. Isn't that nice of me. Heheh... I have his e-mail. *cue evil laughter*  
**

**Sasuke: …Ani, aquarium..**

**Oh yeah….**

**

* * *

**

The ride and arrival to the aquarium was uneventful. Once they arrived, Kisame got the group of four passes grumbling about leeches. All but Kyuubi got the vampire jibe, but only Sasuke and Itachi laughed. As the group walked off, leaving Kisame to go feed some of the larger animals. While Kyuubi was looking at a tank full of rainbow, exotic fish – and keeping Itachi close by – Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him.

"Sasuke, does Kyuubi not know that you guys are vampires?" He hissed.

Sasuke was shocked, he knew Itachi hadn't told the blonde's brother, but he didn't think that the little hyper-active boy would be upset by it.

"Why are you upset…?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed and leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder as he looked at a small 'touch pool'. He poked a Sea Anemone. "It's just…. I know you guys won't hurt us, so it's not that. It's…. Well, Kyuubi will be a lot madder than I could ever be if he's not told. For one, he'll have the panic attack about me being around vampires, and the trust issue that I knew and didn't tell him…"

Sasuke smiled, showing his fangs in the glass reflection across from them. "You're too sweet, you know that Naruto." He kissed the blonde's head. "I'll tell Itachi though."

Naruto smiled, and splashed Sasuke with his wet hands before running after Itachi and Kyuubi who were making their way through a tunnel that was surrounded by water and the sharks. Naruto and Kyuubi stared out the glass trying to name all of the sharks and fishes they could see while Sasuke told Itachi. A loud yell from both Uzamaki's had both vampires on guard, but the two Uchiha's started laughing when they saw the fox-descendants on their asses staring wide eyed at Kyuubi in diving gear feeding the sharks.

"Come on you two, let's get through this tunnel and then we can get a bite to eat at the aquarium café." Itachi said with a smile that had Kyuubi growling, and Naruto ignoring him in favor of cheering and clinging to Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke just chuckled and led the blond out. The red head following to make sure his little brother was safe, and Itachi followed because he had to. But he had a very nice view of one red head's ass, that was until said red head turning around growling and socked him a good one in the gut.

"Stop staring at my butt you perverted jack-ass!"

Naruto and Sasuke snickered as they found a free table and sat down to look at what the aquarium offered to eat.

(I have no clue as to what aquariums would serve, I haven't been to one in years, the last one being an elementary school field trip, and I'm a Sophmore in high school now; I feel old when I think about Elementary school – Why?)

Kyuubi sat with the younger males as Itachi went to get the food. As the group distributed the food, Sasuke jabbed Itachi with his elbow. The elder glared at Sasuke and sighed, as the raven haired male ate the french-fries of his meal, poking Naruto as he made a mess.

"Kyuubi, I believe there is something we need to tell you, although I doubt this is the most appropriate place.."

"You mean to finally tell me you two are vampires and one of you are going out with my sweet, **innocent**, baby brother? I knew that already." Kyuubi said unimpressed as he ate his burger. The three others of the group stared at the wedding planner who looked up. "Come on Naru! Give your brother some faith here!"

"You knew…." And with that, a shocked Naruto passed out, luckily, against Sasuke instead of the hard floor. Sasuke rushed the shocked blonde to the restroom to try to wake him by splashing his face with water.

Naruto awoke to seeing his and Sasuke's reflection in a mirror. "Oh, Sasuke… I had the strangest dream… Kyuubi knew that you guys were vampires and we were at the aquarium.."

"Um, Naruto, you aren't dreaming, you're brother really knows."

"Oh…" And Naruto promptly fainted again, much to Sasuke's worry.

"You knew…."

"Yup."

"And you didn't say a thing?"

"I knew my brother was safe."

"…"

"Oh, is the scary-wary vampire out of things to say?"

"Never, I repeat **never**, baby talk to me ever again…" Itachi said with narrowed eyes. This caused Kyuubi to burst into laughter.

"Sheesh! Come on, I'm a descendant of a fox-demon! Give me some credit here! I didn't make it as a top detective for nothing."

Just as Itachi was going to comment, Sasuke and a slightly woozy Naruto returned.

"I say we finish up our food and head back, I'm afraid Naruto will faint again." Sasuke said as he watched the blonde finish his meal with concerned eyes. Kyuubi nodded and just watched, afraid to cause his brother another feint attack.

After having eaten something, and Itachi ending with a big bruise forming on his arm courtesy of Uzamaki Kyuubi, the small group headed towards where the inside loops back around to the entrance. Itachi really should learn to stop flirting with the wedding planner.

"Where're we going next Sasuke?" Naruto asked as the entrance loomed in front of them.

"**We**," Kyuubi stressed, "are going home Naruto. I'm sure the Uchiha's could use some free time to themselves."

"I don't mind hanging out with Naruto more, I enjoy being with him." Sasuke said with a fanged smirk to the blond.

Kyuubi growled, and snapped at Itachi as said vampire tried to rest a hand on the red heads hip.

"Come, come. The day is still young."

"Young my ass! It's time for Naruto to be getting ready for bed and school! You guys may not need sleep but we do." Kyuubi growled.

The Uchiha's, although they will deny this to the very ends of their lives and after lives, sulked at the older fox descendants words.

"And actually Kyuubi, we do sleep, just not the same way or time you guys do." Itachi corrected him.

"Oh, just leave it! I'd rather my brother not be with vampires more than necessary!" The angry red head fumed as they got to the car and left for home.

A sadly forgotten Kisame, happily feeding his sharks, glad that the angry vampires to like to break his fishy tanks were all gone… for now….

* * *

**AN: Ahhh…. Short… Um.. I had this done…but… I didn't have time to post, and then my computer got a bit buggy. So here's the next Kisame, Sasuke and Itachi like to destroy his fishy tanks.  
**

**Sasuke: ..This sucks…**

**Well, I'm brain dead! You write something! No wait! You'll just make a bunch of SasuNaru sex scenes!**

**Sasuke: So…?**

**Kyuubi: *Glares at the vampire***

**That's why.**

**Sasuke: But the readers what smexy scenes of me ravishing Naruto - !**

**TOO MUCH INFORMATION UCHIHA! God… I'll get there! I don't want this to be a pointless story for once…. I'm actually trying to write!**

**Sasuke: ..Don't hurt youself…**

**Oh, I'll hurt you! *Pulls out wooden sword* Now get your ass over here Uchiha! *chases Sasuke and hits him with the poor, abused, and loved wooden sword***

***Kyuubi and Itachi watch***

**Kyuubi: Better than television.**

**Itachi: Yeah, but I'm the one who has to deal with him when he gets home.**

**Kyuubi: Sucks to be you. Hahah! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, it's been a really long time now hasn't it….? I'm sorry. But I come with new chapter! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY STUPIDITY!**

**

* * *

**

It was a new day in the Uzamaki house. Sasuke was sitting in his car outside the quiet home, waiting for Naruto whom he was taking to school. Itachi was knocking on the door with a bouquet of fresh red roses from the garden that Sasuke had been tending to. To say that the younger vampire was upset was an understatement if you take a look at the state of Itachi's library back home.

Inside the home, the blonde Naruto Uzamaki got his things ready, still gaping at his brother vast knowledge. As yesterday while the Uzamakis and Uchihas went out, the red head had shocked all with the knowledge of knowing the Uchihas were vampires.

"Naruto, hurry up or you'll be late!" Kyuubi called as he answered the door and gave the elder Uchiha, and unimpressed look as Itachi held out the roses.

"It's wonderful to see you again Kyuubi." A blinding smile is directed at the red head, and deflected as said red head pushed Itachi to one side, knocking him into the bush beside the door.

Naruto rushes out the door and to Sasuke's car. The two quickly making their getaway to the safety of high school. As Kyuubi goes to close the door, a dirty black shoe stops it.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?"

Kyuubi narrows his red eyes, "What guest?" He hisses out.

Itachi smiles, showing off his fangs. "Me, of course."

Kyuubi turns to the vampire and gives a feral grin. His own dangerously sharp canines showing. His narrowed eyes, glaring cold as ice at the pale figure before him. "Oh, I didn't realize it was you." He steps closer to the taller vampire. That feeling you get when you're in trouble, that 'uh-oh' feeling…. That is what Itachi is feeling right now. With a feral, warning growl, Kyuubi shoves the larger, black haired male out of the doorway and slams the door shut. "NOW STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY HOME!"

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Itachi yells as he tries to salvage his vampiric dignity. That is, any dignity you can salvage while covered in dirt, mud, leaves, and having just been shoved by a demon descendent with more human blood than demonic. Itachi wipes himself of leaves and turns to leave, but his mission was complete. He got the roses to Kyuubi, who was at the moment putting the perfectly beautiful roses in a vase with fresh water.

Driving their way to school, Sasuke and Naruto tried to fill the awkward silence. "…So…" Sasuke tries.

"Kyuubi doesn't seem to mind that you guys are vampires?" Naruto says hopefully.

"If by 'not mind' you mean shoving my brother into a bush, then I guess." Sasuke smirks.

"That was your brother he shoved into the bush! I thought it was that stalker who kept making passes at him again!"

"No, Itachi took care of him." Sasuke said as he glanced at the blonde to see how he would react.

"Oh, that's good! That guy tried to break into the house once you know." The blond said with a smile.

Sasuke just nodded and turned back to the road, while inside, he was plotting to make a list of all those who hurt his chosen mate so that he may either threaten them or just get rid of them. But making them all disappear would attract too much attention. Then he was brought out of his musing by the sweet voice of said blonde.

"Ne, Sasuke, have you heard of the Black Prince? I heard he's this new thief and no one has been able to catch him. You don't think he'll target your house do you?" Naruto asked as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

Sasuke smiled, and again wondered when he should tell the blonde that he was said thief. _Not yet, the poor dope feinted when Kyuubi said he knew my brother and I were vampires. This might send the poor guy into shock. _"No, I don't think he'll attack a known vampire's residence. Besides, the Uchiha Mansion is not only a vampires' home, it also has multiple haunted rumors set up to keep people from sneaking in."

Naruto nodded to this, and as the car pulled up to the school he grabbed his bag and stepped out with the raven haired vampire to head to classes. Shikamaru met up with the two but was dragged away by a nagging Temari. Apparently the lazy deer had been using them as a means of escaping clean up duty.

Lunch found the young couple keeping in chuckles and laughs as Tenten shoved Sai off the seat and started to yell at him. Why? Because he had whispered in her ear, causing her to blush, oh, and then he started to molest her in front of her friends. Thus giving her the rights to knock the idiot on his ass.

By the end of the day, everyone was happy, and Naruto was safely dropped off home. Itachi was found tied to the tree outside of the Uzamaki's home.

Kyuubi simply said that the stalker vampire kept trying to break into the house and he was fed up with kicking him out on his skinny, white ass. Sasuke, ashamed of his brother's poor courting skills, took Itachi home.

"So..?" Itachi asked as he sat on one of the lavishing couches looking at his brother. "You going out again 'Black Prince'?"

Sasuke glares at his brother as he adjusts his skin tight clothing. Demitri resting on his shoulder, glaring down from his perch.

"Right. Just don't do anything stupid." The elder says as he returns his attention to tending to the small cuts and bruises caused by one Kyuubi Uzamaki.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and after double checking his shoes, leaves the mansion to go on a relaxing night hunt. Konoha city has many lovely jewels, and although it will take time for him to get the jewel that is Naruto's heart, The Black Prince has many awaiting targets, one being the Crystal Heart of Mizuraki.

A mystic stone said to reflect the true feelings of whoever holds it. The feelings being reflected in the color the crystal glows, like a mood ring. The brighter the glow is that the heart gives off, the stronger the feeling.

No real reason behind stealing this one, other than the fact it's a very beautiful crystal, a very rare crystal only to be found in ice capped mountains of Snow Country, and the fact that it's fun to send stupid police in wild circles.

Sasuke's plan for tonight is to see if he could trick the police into thinking he took the crystal to Suna. And see where the police go from there. After all, it would be amusing to see what they come up with.

With Demitri by his side, disarming alarms and distracting guards. Stealing the Crystal Heart of Mizuraki was another simple task for the Black Prince. No note was left, only a black raven feather.

The crystal heart was placed in a secret vault hidden under the Uchiha Mansion, only accessible by Uchiha blood. Once his nightly duty was done, the tired, but satisfied vampire went to sleep.

The next day on the news, the Uzamaki sibling sat with reap attention on the news.

"_In breaking news, The Black Prince has striked again. This time the rare Crystal Heart of Mizuraki was the target. The jewel is a rare treasure and can only be found in the deep mountains of Snow Country. Speculation has arisen that the Black Prince has taken the crystal to a mob boss in Suna in the underground. Although reasons are still unknown as to why the thief would do that. Some people have argued with police that the Black Prince his sending them on a goose chase to Suna. But Police are following up on this speculated lead. _

_In other news…"_

The two shut off the T.V. and made their own speculations. "Going to Suna… Doesn't seem to be the Black Prince's thing, he usually keeps his treasures." Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded, "I think he's seeing if he can trick the police into going out of town so he can hit bigger fish in a sense." The two speculate over this a bit more, before turning in to bed.

Outside Naruto's room, a pair of black eyes watch as the blonde burrows under his blankets to sleep. Demitri takes off back for home.

* * *

**AN: And there is another chapter from this horrible author. I need to write more…**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: According to Alry-sama I am a useless woman, but since she was tired I get to live! *smiles happily***

**Sasuke: Aren't you on bed rest…?**

**Sshhhh! It's fine as long as I take my medicine and stay in bed. Besides, I've been home for pretty much a week doing nothing but sleeping. I want to do something.**

**Itachi: Isn't this nighttime medicine?**

**What? *picks up box* Dang it! This stuff actually knocks me out!**

**Itachi: *evil smirk* Nighty night Ani.**

**Nooo! I shall write before I sleep!**

**

* * *

**

"That's it! That is it!" Kyuubi yells as he storms down the stairs. Naruto peeks his head out of his door, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Gaara, who was visiting with Temari, shakes his head and goes back to the homework he had to do to catch up with classes. Temari shrugged and continued her failed attempt at cooking.

Kyuubi throws the front door open, successfully hitting one, Itachi Uchiha in the face, causing the usually perfect vampire to stumble back a step. "You!" Kyuubi yells as he storms towards the poor guy. Sasuke shakes his head from the safety of his car. "Idiot…"

"I have had it! I have had it with you knocking on my door with roses! I have had it with you stalking me while I'm out shopping! I have had it! You hear me!" The pissed off red head yells at his stalker vampire. Itachi just looks down at the pissed of male waiting for his opportunity. Opportunity for what you ask?

"I don't care how persistent you are! How fucking hot you think you are in black leather! Or how-Mmmph!"

And there it is. Itachi gracefully swoops down while the angered Kyuubi is mid rant to plant a kiss to his lips, efficiently stopping said rant. The poor demon descendant is so shocked, that he doesn't react when Itachi pulls his lips away and pulls the younger male against his chest.

"I win." The vampire says with a very satisfied smirk.

The occupants of the house raise eyebrows at this action, but take it in stride as if it were normal. For this family, it probably was normal. Naruto grabbed his lunch from the fridge and made his way to Sasuke's car. Once safely in the car, the two left the awkward Uzamaki residence.

"Well, that was different." Naruto says as Sasuke begins the drive to the high school. Sasuke gives a deep, rich chuckle.

"Yes, well, I wonder how long Aniki had that planned."

The two laughed at that as they thought of all of the things said vampire had done to try to get Kyuubi attention. And not the attention he gets when Kyuubi hits him and leaves bruises bad enough that people ask if the poor pale skinned man had to go to the hospital to have it looked at.

"I heard your cousin will be starting at school today." Sasuke said as he parked the black car. Naruto smiles at his boyfriend.

"Oh, yes. I hope I have art with him! It'll give me someone to talk to."

Sasuke nods as he takes Naruto's bag from him and carries it for him. Just as Naruto was closing his locker, Kiba came crashing into the blonde. Luckily, Sasuke caught him, glaring at the dog demon.

"Yo! Naruto, I just saw your cousin! Dude, he's, like, about ready to murder!" Naruto held up a hand to stop the hyper boy.

"Calm down, Gaara just doesn't like fangirls." And with that he led the two confused males to his cousin. They found the red head glaring ice cold death at a group if girls who were cowering in a corner. Naruto laughed and hugged his cousin with no fear. Shocking the watching crowd.

"Guess they didn't bother to ask." Naruto smiled and led his cousin to his friends as the group went to sit before classes started.

"Um…" The group kind of just stared at the menacing red head who sat next to their bubbly blonde friend who was happily seated in Sasuke Uchiha's lap. His glare daring anyone to try and dislodge the blonde from his spot. "So…?"

"Gaara doesn't like fangirls." Naruto said as if that explained everything. At everyone's blank expression he smiled, 'He likes fanboys instead!" This earned gasp, wide eyes, and hit to the back of the head from the red head. "Owwie! Gaara that hurt!"

Said red head glared at his cousin before leaving for class as the bell went off. Naruto pouted as Sasuke led him to class laughing at his blonde dope's predicament with his family.

Back at the Uzamaki residence, found Kyuubi glaring at Itachi, who was seated on the couch. But what Kyuubi would call a glare, Itachi called a cute pout. The vampire chuckled at the red head and pecked a kiss to the pouting lips.

"Stop that damnit!" Kyuubi yells as he jumps up.

Itachi just smirks and pulls the red head onto his lap. "Naw, I like kissing you."

"I don't like kissing you!"

"Then why are you blushing so red?" Itachi throws back. Kyuubi shuts up before he digs himself a deeper hole. The vampire chuckles again. The sound deep, and reverberating through his chest enough for Kyuubi to feel it against his back.

"Stupid vampire…"

"Nice argument."

Temari had left after taking Gaara to school, she then headed out to collage. Shukaku was moving things into their new home. The Uzamaki residence will soon be moving into a home closer to the Uchiha's, but at the moment. Kyuubi finds himself rethinking such a move.

"STOP FEELING ME UP LIKE A HOMONE DEPRIVED TEENAGER!" Kyuubi yells and a lasting SLAP can be heard as his hand connects with Itachi's cheek. Again.

Itachi releases the red head and pouts as he nurses his red cheek. "You hit hard." He whines.

"Hell yeah I do!" Kyuubi yells as he returns from a quick stop to the kitchen. The tired out red head sighs as he kneels in front of the vampire that continuously hits on him. He gently places an ice-pack against the sore cheek. "I guess I hit harder than I thought…" he mumbles.

Itachi smiles and pulls the younger closer to him. He runs his tongue over Kyuubi's neck, said red head shivering at the feel. "I'll accept your apology if you give me some blood." He says. Kyuubi turns to look at Itachi. Whose eyes were turning to a deep crimson, his fangs showing as he smiled. Kyuubi shivered involuntarily, causing Itachi's smile to widen. "It won't hurt. I would never hurt you, although you seem to hurt me quite a bit." He says jokingly as he lifts one of Kyuubi's hands to his mouth. The red head shivers again as the vampire pricks his index finger. Crimson eyes watch as the blood wells up before sticking the finger in his mouth. "You're blood is delicious." Itachi comments as he returns to sucking the little bit of blood and keeping his eyes locked with Kyuubi's own red eyes.

Slowly, Itachi's eyes returned to normal. He smiled at Kyuubi as he kissed the finger. As if by magic, he produces a band-aid from his pocket and puts it on Kyuubi's finger. "There."

Kyuubi blushes deeply and glares half heartedly at the vampire. "Prick…"

"You've read one too many Harry Potter books."

"They're Naruto's, not mine!" Was Kyuubi thoughtful defense.

At school, everything went as it went normally. After Naruto's smart announcement of his cousin being gay, said cousin ignored and avoided Naruto. The blonde was hurt by this and was happy to have Sasuke there to hold him.

"I said I was sorry!" Naruto cried as the two made their way to Naruto's home.

"I know you did Naruto. You've said this before, you're cousin can be a bit single minded, right? Just give him a little while to cool off, kay?" Sasuke said as he places a hand on Naruto's as he pulled up to the house. Naruto nodded and smiled as Sasuke led him up and into the house.

"Ah, Aniki, you're still here?" Sasuke asked surprised. Itachi just smiled as he held Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, did you cut your finger?" Naruto ask as he noticed the band-aid.

"Uh, yeah. Clumsy me." Kyuubi answers as the Uchiha brothers share a knowing look.

"Come on Naruto, I want to see some of your art you've been bragging about." Sasuke says as he leads the blonde up to his room. Naruto happily talking about what he's done and hopes to do.

Downstairs Kyuubi gives a sigh of relief. "So that's why you didn't bite my neck?" He ask Itachi.

"That and you don't trust me enough to partake from your neck either." Itachi answers as he half lids his eyes as he looks at Kyuubi. Kyuubi shivers.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"Yes, but I'm a very sexy ass, am I not?" Itachi shoots back.

Kyuubi pouts and goes back to his ever confusing work. Itachi watches and wonders how the red head could possibly keep up with such things.

* * *

**AN: Hurray! Another chapter!**

**Sasuke: ….How come Itachi got to drink blood and I haven't? **

**He's older, and Kyuubi's older.**

**Sasuke: *pout***

**Itachi: Sasuke, Uchiha's don't pout.**

**Sasuke: Skrew you! *stroms off, grabs Naruto, and locks the two in a room***

**Ooops. Oh well.**

**Itachi: *smirks* Nighty night.**

**...Aw shoot... *sulks to bed with kitty Yumi***

**Itachi: Ani is sick right now and is being missed dearly by her friends at school. So she is being forced to stay home until she is well, but in the mean time. when she is not sleeping, she shall work to write more chapters for you long awaiting reader.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Curse you homework and CST and Finals! *throws school stuff from desk to make room for lappytop* **

**Itachi: Ani just got her computer back from being fixed. It had a virus—**

**And took a week to be fixed!**

**Itachi: Which is fast. She's just mad because she had nothing to do for a while, and she just finished watching a bunch of vocaloid videos and is now bawling.**

**Sasuke: She watched Kagamini Len and Rin 'Prisoner' and 'Paper Planes.' Itachi, why did you let her watch those, especially after she saw that damn movie The Boy in Striped Pajamas!**

**Itachi: How the heck was I suppose to know she'd start crying up a storm cussing up a fit! She never cusses!**

**WAAAHHHH!**

**Sasuke: *facepalm* Ani, dear. You have readers. You remember? Lots of them, and they really wanna read more. *gets me to sit at desk* Now type, then you can have your 'I Hate the Holocaust' rant afterwards.**

**Naruto: umm… Ani doesn't own anything…**

* * *

Sasuke smiles as Naruto talks aimlessly about his art. Only really half listening to the blonde tell him about what styles he found he liked, what he was told suited him, mediums he liked to work with, and so on. No, Sasuke Uchiha – the perverted vampire that we know and love him as – was taking the time to scope out the room.

Naruto's bed was resting by the window farthest from the door. Sasuke smiles at this. "Naruto, do you leave your window open?" He asks walking towards the unlocked window. So easy to break in and take the younger while he were sleeping if so.

"Yeah, I always have. Couldn't tell you why though, not too sure myself," The blond replies with a huge grin. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Sasuke smiles and turns back to Naruto.

That had only been a week before the Uchiha's received a call and said they had to leave in a rush. They promised to be back before the weekend ended. That was the Uzamaki's only reassurance.

"Neh, Kyuubi, when are Sasuke and Itachi coming back?" Naruto ask from the living room. An annoyed Kyuubi throws a frying pan at the blondes head.

"They said it would only be a few days! Now calm down damn it! It's only been a day since they left!" He storms back into the kitchen to finish cooking. Naruto pouts on the couch, barely paying attention to the current news.

For some reason the Uchiha's would rather not share, they had to leave. Or at least, that what they told the Uzamakis. They told the two it would only be a day or two, but obviously, someone has separation issues. (Hmm….) Wanting to assure his boyfriend he'd be back, Sasuke had left the care of Demitri in Naruto's hands. The raven is currently sleeping in his nest set in Naruto's room temporarily.

"Naruto, stop sulking and come eat. They'll be back before you know it." Kyuubi says with a smile. The two sit down to eat and rather quiet meal.

"Neh, Kyuubi… What about that Black Prince…?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Naruto nods his head, and Kyuubi laughs. "I wouldn't worry. After all, our boyfriends are vampires."

Naruto smile, "True. I wonder what I was so worried about." Naruto says as the atmosphere returns to normal for the two siblings.

For unknown reasons, the Uchiha's had been called in for a council meeting. Usually these only occur every other century, and it's only Itachi as the eldest forced to go, but this time both Uchiha's were called. Not wanting to worry their lovers, they claimed they couldn't tell them what was going on. Demitri was being left to watch them, in case they became targets. The council tends to hate tings out of their direct control. And the Uchiha's new lovers are defiantly out of their control all together. Their family falls under demonic rule, not vampiric. So issues with the family would have to be taken up with the demon council, and the vampire and demon council don't get along. Itachi worries that the two may be targeted because of their human blood, the council may think if they turn them, they have rule. But because of the high ranking demon blood of their family –Kyuubi had been filling him in on the family demonic history and legends- the demons will still have main rule and see this as an act of war more than likely. And quite frankly, one does not pull the mate of an Uchiha into a pointless war unless they wish to die a painful death. Itachi had made it clear to Sasuke, that if that were to happen, the Uzamaki's were to be taken to the Uchiha family's secret mansion, where they will be kept safe.

"But that is not likely to happen little brother." Itachi reassured. "The council knows better than to go against out family. And you are the Black Prince. You could easily assassinate them all right now, and I was once the assassin called the Night Terror." He adds with an evil smirk promising of death to whoever may try to cross him.

Since the council defiantly does not want to die, the Uchiha's have no clue about the summons.

Naruto goes up to his room. It's the weekend, and he has yet to do any of his homework. Some is half done from school, but a fair amount will need to be done before the weekend ends. He flops onto his unmade bed face first and groans.

Demitri looks up down at the blond from his post next to the desk. Naruto turns to the bird. "Demitri, Sasuke's going to come home soon right?"

The bird scoffs, of course his master will be home quickly. He knows better than to keep his chosen mate waiting. Beside, worrying is bad for the younger's health. He caws and flies over to his masters soon to be mate and rest beside him.

Naruto smiles, "You're right. I'll stop worrying and get some sleep." He curls his body around the raven beside him and drifts off into the safe haven of his dreams.

_**5 AM – Uchiha Home **_

SLAM! The door is banged open by a pissed off Sasuke. He storms into the old building. "Damn it all! Damn all those mother fucking meddling council men to hell!" He yells.

"Now Sasuke, calm youself this instant! What would you do if Naruto were here and he saw you like this?" Itachi yells at his younger brother.

Sasuke stands before the dark stairwell, all his restraint gone. Large bat like wings of leathery material are fanned out from his back. His fangs are lengthened and thick, his eyes a bloody red color. The perfect image of an enraged vampire.

At the sound of Naruto's name, Sasuke's wings twitch, and begin to relax from their tense state. Sasuke's body sags forward, and Itachi catches his little brother. The wings return to their hidden place inside the younger's back.

"There. Now, Sasuke, the council can't do anything to them. Tomorrow we'll go see them, and I'll explain the situation to Kyuubi-"

"That's not enough! Naruto has to be here! Where I can watch him! Where I have control!" Sasuke argues.

Itachi growls at him. "SASUKE!" Sasuke's eyes fade back to normal as his anger wears away. "Sasuke, listen to me. There's just no way Kyuubi will let Naruto move in here. He's best left at home." Itachi releases his brother to go call Kyuubi from his room, to let the Uzamaki's know that the two have returned safely. "Sasuke," He calls over his shoulder, "the council may have threatened us and them, but they are full of shit. And you know it. They can't go against us, we hold of the powers of old, and if they fight us, we go to the demons, and that is the end of the vampire council, and they know this."

Sasuke stares off into space. He hears the faint click of his brother closing his door, and the even fainter clicking of him dialing the phone. He turns his head slowly to the window. The outside is dark, a slightly cloudy sky, the moon is still out, but the sun is appearing slowly.

"If he can't come freely…. I'll just take him… I will protect Naruto." Sasuke swears and walks up to his room.

Sitting in his closet is his Black Prince uniform. The gold clasp of the cape give of a faint shine. As is sensing their soon to be worth.

Look out Naruto Uzamaki, the Black Prince has found his target, and soon he shall have it. By force or not, he will take you. Soon to hide the one of sunshine in a dark room, for only his eyes. Sasuke looks upon the outfit, he can sense Itachi watching him. He closes the closet and head to bed.

If Naruto cannot come to him, he will go to Naruto. The only way he knows how… _I already know he leaves his window open. I'll have to tell him though, so he doesn't freak out… Once he understands the situation, he'll come with me for sure. I'm sure of it… I hope…_

Within the Uzamaki household, Kyuubi sits in the living room talking with Itachi. Naruto lay peacefully asleep with Demitri by his side.

"Yes. Yes, Itachi, I get it. But you know I can't just leave Naruto. Hm? The Black Prince? Naruto brought him up this morning, he was worried. Hm?" A longer pause than normal, "No, I don't know what I'd do if Naruto was taken…. Huh? Safer? But you said…. I see… Yeah, reminds me of the demon council. I only met them once, and I was real little. They weren't too happy with mine and my brothers birth. Yeah. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bring Sasuke, it'll make Naruto happy. Huh? Just tell me tomorrow Itachi, I really need to get to bed. And I really don't want to wake Naruto. He's been fretting since you guys left. Love you too." Kyuubi hangs and cleans up the kitchen from his tea. He head to bed after checking once more on Naruto. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Little did any of them know that it will be tomorrow's outcome of whether Naruto is to remain at the Uzamaki home or not in Sasuke's opinion at least.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter. A little different. Not sure how long with will be, it will defiantly be my longest story though.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Uh….. Oopsie..?**

**Sasuke: *reads over last chapter and bangs head against a wall***

**Itachi: *looks over Sasuke's shoulder* You wrote this at 3 AM didn't you?**

…**Maybe….**

**Itachi: *sigh* Ani is sorry if the last chapter was a little… difficult…. Inspiration hit her at the most unruly of times.**

**I wrote something though!**

**Sasuke: You made me look like I have split personalities!**

**Don't you? Waah! *runs from Sasuke, taking lappytop with me to find a hiding place***

**Itachi: *rubs temples* As stated, many of these chapters are written at ungodly hours of the dawning hours. ….How does the woman even manage to stay awake, let alone sane enough to write…**

**Naruto: Um… Ani doesn't own anything, and is not making a profiet by writing this story. This is a fan based story.**

* * *

The next day found the Uchiha brothers on the doorstep to the Uzamaki household.

As the doorbell goes off, Kyuubi greets the guest. "Itachi! Sasuke! Come in, come in. Naruto's almost done getting ready so he'll be down in a bit." The hyper red head said.

The two nodded and went to take a seat in the living room. And –Shock!- Kyuubi had cleaned up his mess of work papers! So there was actual space to sit. The Uchiha brother's, with fake cautiousness, sat on the clean couch. Well, Itachi sat Sasuke was tackled by a flying mess of blond, orange, and shiny flash of blue eyes. AKA: A happy Naruto.

Sasuke smiles as he pets the soft tresses of his loves hair. "It's nice to see you too Naruto."

Itachi stares at them as Kyuubi returns with cups of tea. He sets out the tea, making sure Sasuke's and Naruto's was out of reach so that Naruto didn't spill the hot liquid on either of them. "So, Itachi, you said there was something you needed to talk to me about." Kyuubi says as he sits next to the long haired raven man.

The vampire gives him a grin to show off one sparkling white fang. "Well you see…"

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto jumps up yelling, receiving a glare from Kyuubi for rude behavior, "I found this book in the library while I was there for class. And I heard these girls talking about how it was vampire themed. And that vampires sparkle in the sun!"

Everyone stares at Naruto. Sasuke sighs. "Naruto, have you ever seen me _sparkle_." He shudders at the mere thought.

"No… Oh it's made up!"

Everyone nods as Naruto excitedly starts to tell Sasuke about some new drawings he'd done of Demitri. With that, the excited blond led Sasuke up to his room.

Itachi sighs as the two leave and turns to Kyuubi. He gives the red head a quick kiss. "Glad to be back." He says as an explanation. Kyuubi huffs but leans against Itachi's shoulder. "Anyways, I want you and your brother to be more careful. The council may know that going against our wishes will be the end of them, but I still don't trust them to leave you two alone."

Kyuubi nods. "And with that thief still out and about, he's been quiet the last few days." A small ghost of a smile graces Itachi.

"He is of no concern."

* * *

In Naruto's room Sasuke is found quietly looking over the drawings of his pet raven. "I didn't Demitri would sit still long enough to be drawn. Let alone in this detail. Nicely done Naruto."

This caused the blonde to give a goofy smile and almost giggle giddily in happiness under the praise. "Oh, yeah; here's the work you missed from school Sasuke." Naruto hands Sasuke a notebook with neatly taken notes. Sasuke raises a brow at Naruto, who huffs. "Neji helped me organize the information but I did take the notes."

Sasuke smiles at the effort the blonde went to. "Thank you, you didn't have to. I would have caught up just fine." Naruto grumbles about wasted effort as he crosses his arms across his chest and turns his head away from the raven haired male.

Sasuke sighs and gives a faint smile as he kisses Naruto's forehead. "Anyway, Naruto I want you to be careful when I'm not around." At the boy's confused look he went on, "The council wasn't too happy with Aniki or me so we want you two to be careful. Who knows what those stupid old men will try."

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be careful. And so will Kyuubi. Promise." Sasuke smiles as Naruto hugs him.

"I thought you were mad at me?"

"You're forgiven, you're worried about me."

The rest of the day was spent just cuddling, although both Uchiha males would deny it to the end of their lives that it was cuddling. With the promises to be careful and to lock all doors and windows, the Uchiha's left the Uzamaki house to head home themselves.

Once home, Sasuke suited up into his Black Prince clothes. With the stealth of shadows and silence of night, Sasuke was out of the house and heading towards a certain blondes. Glowing red eyes carefully watched Naruto as he prepared for bed. The blond opened the window a bit, to air out the room as he left for a few moments to do something. Those few moments were all Sasuke needed to sneak in he placed a letter on the blondes bed along with one of Demitri's feathers and left, leaving the window open a little wider.

When Naruto returned he was the note on his bed, and with trepidation he took it. He looked it over seeing no harm in opening it.

"You should learn to lock your windows; you never know who will try to sneak in. Prepare yourself, I've found a new interest.

Signed the Black Prince."

The letter drops from Naruto hands as he rushes to shut and lock his window. He stares out into the night, cautious, yet curious. With the window secure, and the curtains drawn, the blond makes his way to bed.

"Soon Naruto. Not only will I have you, I'll have successfully stolen your heart. You just won't know until it's too late." Sasuke smiles. Oh, now he could see why Itachi calls the Black Prince his alter ego. He could defiantly use this to show his secret to Naruto, but most of all, he'll win in any outcome of the situation. With that the vampire makes his way home to change for the night out hunting that was planed.

* * *

**AN: Um… I think my mind is going off track…**

**Sasuke: You **_**think**_**!**

**Itachi: Calm down Sasuke.**

**Sorry it's been so long. I kind of lost the idea I had going. Um, I'll find a way to make this work. I hope… Um… I hope this chapter is enjoyed by everyone. Ideas are welcome. And yes, the council is going to try something stupid that may end in their deaths, not sure yet. A lot of this is coming off the top of my head with no pre-planning and that is probably why my stories can get a little topsy-turby…**

**Kyuubi: *cuddling Naruto* We love you happy readers and nice reviews! Sorry about the long wait. Enjoy as Ani hopes!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: To I Am Batman No Comment – Kyuubi is the demon fox inside of Naruto. I decided to give him his own body and a wacky personality in my story. And Naru is just easy to spell, and I have a crazy mind when I'm up at 4:45AM. At least I'm not calling him something stupid.**

**To hwangpah –I may have been in a bit of a D N Angel faze when I was plotting this…. I started thinking about thief themes, and well… I had the D N Angel manga sitting in front of me…. But it's fanfiction, so not a total rip off. I get no profit for these stories.**

**To AnimePunk314 –You now know how I feel about threats towards animals. And anyone who were to really threaten an animal and tell me would not like the outcome.**

**Itachi: You never, I repeat never, want to see this woman when she really is pissed off. She blew her top off at a boy who got on her nerves and her friends were amazed. Said that they don't want to anger her because she's plain scary.**

**To everyone else –thank you for the wonderful review. The chapters may be a bit short for a while, I'm trying to get my plot back on track. My mind took it somewhere else and I have to reroute the track I'm afraid.**

**Naruto: And yes, Ani has a weak spot for animals, especially babies. **

**But not Buggies. Buggies bad! Go die in an alternate universe you evil biting things!**

**Naruto: Bugs like to eat Ani…**

**Sasuke: And on with the poorly plotted story!**

* * *

The next day, Naruto had taken the letter to show Sasuke while to the two went out for a bit. Sasuke promised there was no immediate threat and that eased Naruto's troubled mind. But things had been getting angsty with his family. His uncle was complaining that Naruto and Kyuubi were changing, and that it was the city stress. Naruto feared what his uncle would try to do.

Sasuke was worried when Naruto brought up his uncle's sudden change in attitude. Now, not only did the threat of the council hang in the air, but now Naruto's own family was causing trouble. He hoped it wouldn't be anything Kyuubi couldn't handle cause if it was, they would be in trouble.

He dreaded the day he would have to tell his mate he was a thief, but with the direction of his family troubles, Sasuke felt that his secret wouldn't stay long. The winds were turning and it wasn't a good feel.

* * *

"MOVING!"

The shout drew the attention of all in the house as Shukaku frowned at his family. Now, he knew his kids were pissed off as it was as they had just arrived and settled in Konoha, and it was expected form Naruto but Kyuubi too. Shukaku sighs as he rubs his temples against the onslaught of complaints.

"Enough!" He yells at the crowd of teens and young adults. "One at a time."

"We just got here Dad!" Temari brought up to her father.

"I have a well paying job, we don't need to leave! I can watch over myself and Naruto!" Kyuubi argued feeling his role as a guardian in Naruto's life was being threatened.

Shukaku tried to calm everyone. Saying that even so, a big city like Konoha would be hard to lice in and keep in contact with all of the family; and living together would be too expensive.

"I don't want to leave!" Naruto yelled standing up. Everyone turned to look at the youngest in the group. They were saddened, because they knew it would be hardest on their blond. The unshed tears in crystal blue eyes pulled on all their hearts as they tried to find reasons to stay. "Sasuke's here!"

"And you can still call and mail each other." Shukaku brought up.

"It's not the same!" Naruto yelled and ran to his room. Kyuubi glared at his uncle, well aware that the older male would have more say in his and his brothers' lives as he could easily gain guardianship.

"Uncle, you can't make Naruto leave." The red haired male started.

"I can and I will if I think it is best for this family." Shukaku stated. He truly felt that leaving the city would be good for the family. He had thought it over, and although Naruto was happy enough with Sasuke, and Kyuubi with Itachi, in the time he had been here Naruto had made enemies of two girls at his school. He made a few friends, but rarely saw them because the Uchiha's held a strand aura that just told other demons to stay away from them. That they were dangerous and you didn't want to be pissed off. He felt that the two vampires posed a threat to the two even if it didn't seem like it.

It had only been the other day when Naruto had been happily laying with Sasuke, babbling about random things. The other night when he had been noted by the Black Prince; he told Sasuke of course and the raven haired vampire promised to protect him from any harm. And the blond believes Sasuke, trust him.

Naruto glanced at the note from the mysterious thief. He fought back tears as he could hear the argument between his brother and uncle start to escalate. He picked up the phone, he knew his cousins were helpless to help him, but maybe…

The phone began to ring on the other end, after the third ring the familiar voice of Sasuke answered. The fleeting thought of never seeing the vampire again caused a small sob.

"_Naruto? Naruto what's wrong?"_ Sasuke demanded in a worried tone.

Naruto fought back the sobs, "_Sasuke… Uncle… My uncle want s us to move. Move out of town. I don't want to go. Sasuke, I don't want to leave!"_

The anguish in the blonds' voice tore at Sasuke. Itachi wasn't far from him and could hear the conversation. The brother's glanced at each other before Itachi left to talk with Kyuubi, to confirm the story.

"_Naruto, hush now, it's going to be okay. We'll figure something out. Okay? Aniki is going to talk with Kyuubi."_

_"Sasuke, I'm scared."_

The once cold heart of the vampire clenched at the fear in his mate's voice. "_Naruto…_

"_He can make me leave…! I'd have no choice…! I don't want to!"_

"_I know baby, shush now. I know. How about I come over, no one needs to know. I'll sneak over."_

"_Please Sasuke."_

The hope in Naruto's voice was enough to get Sasuke to agree and he was out the door, telling Itachi where he would be.

In a few short hours, Sasuke was sneaking into Naruto's room via the window. He winced as he heard a crash from the main room.

"LIKE HELL! You can't force us to leave!"

"I can and I will! You are acting like a child Kyuubi, and I will treat you as such. You cannot continue to live like this!"

"We're doing just fine!"

"For how much longer?"

Sasuke got into the room, and frowned as he saw his mate curled in his bed, covering his ears. There was frantic tapping at his door that he could now see was locked. He snuck over, "I'm here, Naruto'll be fine." The message was heard and the worried cousin left the door.

Sasuke climbed into the bed with Naruto and just held the blond, who kept mumbling about not wanting to leave. He liked Konoha. He mumbled about how nice it is knowing Sasuke would protect and love him, living with Kyuubi who understood him, how he had great friends, how he promised to see them more, and how he just didn't want to leave the nice city.

Sasuke rubbed his mate's back and tried humming to him. The tune sounded a bit haunting, but it calmed the blond to the point he just fell asleep. Sasuke knew it would be tricky but he'd get Naruto to stay with him, he just needed time to plan.

* * *

It had only been a few days since the Uchiha brothers left them. The council was in an uproar over their choices in mates. Humans! Yes, they may have faint demon blood, but that made it worse in their eyes. It took a lot of combined efforts but the identities of the humans were found. One was quiet young, beautiful even, with bright blue eyes. The council sat talking many hours about what to do. The only thing to do, if the Uchiha's won't marry any others, is to turn the humans into what they desired. The council spent time planning and plotting. The youngest would be the best to start with.

Now how to get him to them, hiring others to do the job should be simple. The head councilman took the picture of the blond and held it up with an evil smile. It was settled, they would send for the young blond first. See how he responds to the teachings. After all, the Uchiha's are still a noble family in the vampiric world. Of course the councilmen's true intentions were to break the humans' spirit, or encourage such a fear of vampires neither will never go near the Uchiha's again.

The plan was set, and the men were called and sent. Now only time would tell if their plot would work.

* * *

In the arms of one Sasuke Uchiha, was a scared blond boy. Who cried out his fears, and begged to be allowed to stay in the city he felt comfortable in. The vampire powerless to do anything to help him but whisper soft words to him.

In a bed, curled up to the side of one Itachi Uchiha, was the form of a defeated Kyuubi. The man had gone to his room to find his vampire there, and the tears came. The frustration at his defeat to his uncle. His anger at having to force Naruto away, and his un-comprehendible fear of leaving Itachi.

In their house a while away, Shukaku's family prepared for their last few days in the city of Konoha. Their father already looking for a new home large enough for them all in neighboring cities that were friendly to demons.

In the roads of Konoha city, heading towards an unsuspecting home. Three cloaked beings made their way stealthily towards the home of the boy they are to take to the vampire council. They reason, they could care less, they were men for hire, and they got a job. With the picture of their target in the hands of the leader they moved on.

All was slowing falling about. All was tearing a mess. Plans were moving and time running out it seemed…

* * *

**AN: Umm.. I hope this chapter is a little better than the last one. Not much longer. Um, I hope everyone likes this chapter. I think I may have actually found a climax build-up! Not sure. Still a ways to go. **

**So the race is on! Who kidnaps Naruto first? The Black Prince or will the Council get their hands on the poor boy?**

**Like I said, um, the plot kind of went out the window….**

**Sasuke: Why the whole change with the family?**

**I haven't been very good at keep all the characters in and I have trouble remember where each is. I know Sakura and Ino are bad, and Kiba and the others are good. Um, but I haven't done much with them out of school grounds so I'm trying to find a way to bring that in. My story writing skills still need a little fine tuning. **

**(Feel free to ignore my rant down below)**

**Naruto: We all hope you enjoy the story. Ani's brother kept her up all night because he's a –**

**Ani: -A loud ass mouth dumb ass moron who should go live on the moon because of how damn loud he talks when other people are trying to sleep because they don't give a flying mokey's ass droppings about some stupid computer game with a headset… *cue angry mark on forhead twitching* SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS! GO TO BED LIKE A NORMAL FUCKING PERSON SO I CAN STOP WRITING AND FUCKING 6:06AM! HOLY FREAKIN FLYING MONKEY'S SHIT ON A BURNING FIRE CRACKER! JUST LET YOUR DUMB TEAM MATE DIE IF HE'S THAT STUPID!**

**Itachi: Yeah, Ani's had enough of this after the first oh, I don't know… Month and a half. Her sleeping schedule got thrown out of wake because her moron of a little brother won't stop yelling into the SINSITIVE MIKE HEADSET!**

**Ani: *sighs and rubs temples* I have a head ache …. *Glares at room next to mine grumbling about planning a murder and not feeling sorry one bit* XP I hit my head earlier yesterday too. Dumb ass dick head keeping me awake all damn night…. Please enjoy the story. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I'm dead….**

**Sasuke: *glances at reviews* Yup**

**Naruto: Uh-oh. Alrye-sama is mad at you again.**

**Itachi: Didn't she shoot you the last time she got mad at you?**

**Ani: …Yes… *cowers in a tiny hole***

**Sasuke: … She actually fits in there?**

**Naruto: Ani's tiny! **

* * *

The next day at school had Naruto's group of friends surrounding the sad and distraught blond. Sasuke, for all his possessive 'stay away from my blond' attitude early, seemed almost desperate for help.

"Come on Naruto. It isn't that bad." Kiba tried to reason, but the blond furiously shook his head.

The group sighed, they had no clue what to do. What do you do when you're being forced to move?

"Look, the little bitch is crying!"

The group turned with snarls and growls to see the smug faces of Sakura and Ino. The cat and rabbit demon were dressed in borderline revealing clothes that just barely met school regulations.

"Back off!" Kiba growled as Akamaru snapped his jaws inches from the two girls' tails. The two yelped and glared at the group, but something caused them to turn tail and run. Shino looked behind the group to see Gaara there with a dangerous snarl on his face.

"Gaara."

Everyone turned to see the sand raccoon demon. The red head gave them a nod of recognition. "Naruto, we'll be leaving by the end of the week. Make sure you and Kyuubi are packed."

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he shook his head no and burrowed into Sasuke as if hoping to be absorbed or something. Gaara's eyes softened mildly at the pathetic look of his cousin. "Naruto, if I could, I'd stop Father from making us leave. He's just worried about you. I'll see you around." With that, the red head turned and left.

The group gathered around their sad friend. "I can't believe him. If your cousin can see how much you're hurting, why can't your uncle!" Kiba yelled, and his rant went on. The group agreed but nothing could really be done.

Sasuke lifted the blond up. "I'm going to take him home." Everyone nodded and watched as the raven haired vampire carried the blond to his car and left. It had barely even been the beginning of lunch and already the poor kid couldn't focus. Naruto had been spaced out all morning.

"Maybe we could talk to his uncle?" Choji offered. Everyone looked at him.

"Troublesome… But if it's for Naruto…"

Everyone looked at Shikamaru, the lazy bastard with nearly perfect grades. But everyone started talking about it, they may have barely known Naruto, but the blond seemed to have that effect on people that just inspired devotion and loyalty. After all, he's got the Uchiha vampire wrapped around his finger.

* * *

Once home, Sasuke took the blond to his room to lie him down. Kyuubi was curled up in the living room with Itachi as it was, too far in thought to even notice his 'baby' brother was home early. Itachi gave a small sad smile to his own brother.

"Hard day?" Sasuke nodded towards Naruto and Itachi sighed. "Yeah, Kyuubi isn't much better. Let's just put them to bed for a bit. Let them rest." Sasuke nodded and carried Naruto to his room.

* * *

"So our target's in there?"

"Yeah, the blond one that was just carried in."

"Are the councilmen nuts! Both of the Uchihas are there. We'll be killed!"

The three cloaked men looked at each other and sweat dropped. If it's one thing elder vampires taught their young and drilled into their heads, it was to never, ever get on the bad side of an Uchiha. Not only is the clan powerful, but they are extremely vengeful if they feel the need.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm out. I'm gonna listen to my grandma for once and not go against an Uchiha. Sorry, but I want to live damn it."

And with that one of the men vanished into the shadows. The other two watched him leave, the one who appeared to hold an air of leadership glared as the other left.

"When do we strike?"

"We'd best wait for nightfall, when the Uchihas go out for a hunt."

Nods were exchanged and the wait began.

* * *

"Father, maybe we should let Naruto and Kyuubi stay here."

The household turned to look at their most silent member to see Gaara standing there in the doorway. School had let out and the worried demon went looking for his little cousin only to be told that Sasuke had taken the distraught teen home early. Gaara may be a mostly heartless and emotionless bastard, but he loved his cousin. Naruto always treated him so well, even if he was in a bad mood or didn't respond, he just knew what Gaara wanted or needed.

Shukaku sighed. "Gaara, what's this about?" If his youngest was speaking against it, he better listen.

Gaara seemed a bit hesitant, like it wasn't his place to speak, just then there was a knocking at their door. Temari answered it to find a group of teenagers she'd seen around Naruto a few times.

"Um, we're looking for Naruto Uzamaki's uncle. We really need to speak to him." Kiba said for the group. From behind him, Neji snorted.

"That's an understatement." Temari and Kankuro looked at the older boy, who narrowed his eyes at them. "We're here to talk about this move you're forcing on Naruto. If that distraught blond I saw this morning is the same kid, I demand to know why he looked like that." He growled. The gentle hand of his cousin Hinata on his arm mildly calmed his temper.

"Um…" The group was let in and settled into the main room to talk with Shukaku, who was rubbing his temples. He didn't need this.

"Listen. I'm sure you guys are worried about Naruto, but this city just isn't good for him."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba growled. Sure Naruto seemed a little hesitant at first, but he was really happy with Sasuke.

"My nephews are dating vampires!" Shukaku growled back. The group looked at him as if it was a well known fact, it mostly is in the city too, that the Uchihas are vampires.

And the glaring contest began. Neji and Kiba versus Shukaku.

* * *

The two raven haired vampires exited the house after tucking in their respective mate. They really needed to hunt. With promises of a quick return, they left.

From the shadows, two figures appeared, on held a malicious grin. "Now." And with the order they made their way to the small home. The lock was made quick work of and the two tip toed threw the house. Down the hall, they saw a small light from a room. With a quick peek revealed the light being left on in their targets room. With swift hand signals the two made their way to their target.

With swift movements they moved. Naruto jolted awake and screamed as loud as he could before he was gagged and forced form his bed. But his yell had woken Kyuubi from his stupor and the red head ran to his brother's room to see one of the two leaving, taking his brother with them.

"NARUTO!" He reached for his brother's captors but they vanished into the night. The red head let out a deafening roar as he raced after them. The Uchiha's were already racing towards the house, having heard the roar from Kyuubi.

Hours later they found the red head in the middle of the park's woods, clutching a necklace. Sasuke gasped. It was the Uchiwa necklace he'd given Naruto at their first meeting. His eyes bled red and he darted into the woods. Itachi led the distraught Kyuubi to his uncle's. Something needs to be done.

* * *

The glaring contest was broken up at the sound of knocking coming from the door. The two teens high fived each other in victory as Shukaku blinked rapidly walking to the door. "Kyuubi!" Everyone tried to see what was up.

Itachi gave a curt nod to Shukaku, "Please, let us in. Naruto has been kidnapped by the Vampire council." The Uchiha warned. The teens, the group that grew up in Konoha, all gasped.

Gaara had a grave feeling, "Please, is my cousin in danger?"

As he set the red head down to be tended to by his uncle and a group of Naruto's friends, Itachi turned to the family, "I don't think so. They were unhappy with mine and my brother's behavior last visit. They may hurt Naruto to get at Sasuke, and use him to get at me. I wish to leave for the council immediately, my brother has already taken off after the group and Naruto. I want Kyuubi in safe hands, and a small group with me. Shukaku, I was hoping you could contact the Demon council and inform them of the happenings."

The eldest Uchiha quickly took charge. He knew what he wanted, and partially how he would get it, just needed a few things.

Of Naruto's friends Neji and Kiba stepped forward, followed by Gaara.

"I'd come, but Dad might need to go to the council, so I'll stay with Temari and the others to look at Kyuubi. He's way too out of it." Kakurou said as explanation.

Itachi looked over the group. "If this is it, then go get ready. Meet me at the gates to the Konoha woods. We leave as soon as possible." The small group rushed off to get bags prepared.

Itachi approached Kyuubi and gently held his face cupped in his hands, distant eyes looked at him and he smiled sadly. "Kyuubi, I'm going to bring your baby brother home. You hear me? Naruto and Sasuke will be home soon. Rest, I love you and I'll be back quick." He gave the red head a quick chaste kiss before leaving the house to prepare himself.

A little after half an hours time saw the small group meeting up. Itachi checked everyone and with a quick nod as signal, the whole group rushed off. Itachi leading them after his brother scent trail.

A head, Sasuke races through the trees, taking shortcuts to catch up to the fools who tried to take his Naruto to the council. He was gaining on them, and he knew Itachi would bring help, probably the blonde's friends and family. A growl formed in his throat, resonating through his chest. The council will learn this, you do not mess with an Uchiha's mate. The guilty party in this kidnapping will be drained dry and their bodies left in pieces to be sent back to the idiot fools as a warning.

* * *

For his own part, Naruto felt like he was doing good. They may have gotten him by surprise, but he nailed the guy who originally had him hard in the groin. Then the next guy accidentally loosened his gag, and found his arm pierced by very small fangs. (As in you only notice them when he bites you with them and you feel them!) So one guy was having trouble running, and the other had a bloody arm. But then they re-did his restraints and, as they kept moving, the two were debating on sedating him with a drug. With a final struggle, Naruto bonked the one, who right now had been carrying him like a sack of potatoes, right on the back of the skull with his bound hands. THUMP! And right into a tree the dazed one runs into!

But Naruto doesn't get anywhere, but into the other's arms as they decide enough is enough!

"Sedate the damn thing so we can get back and the old fools can pay us and deal with the brat!" The injured one yelled as he rubbed his head and tightened the bandage on his mildly bleeding arm.

"I don't know if we have time, the Uchiha's are on our tail!" The other, obviously the one in charge, hissed at his companion.

"You're pretty smart for a moron."

The two jerked their heads and Naruto relaxed. Sasuke was here, and he was pissed as hell.

"Now…. How will I kill the fools who took My Mate…?" He growls, almost sounding as a low hissing sound as he crouches low to the ground, debating on whom to pounch.

"GO!" Naruto is quickly passed to the injured, whom takes off running with the blond in hold. The leader prepares to fight off Sasuke, or at least stall.

Sasuke growls and turns to his opponent. Itachi and his allies couldn't be far behind. He just needed to keep in control a little longer, and then Naruto would be safely at home again. And he would never, ever, be leaving his sight!

**AN: They got Naruto! Oh no! And the Uchiha's are mad! Naruto is being taken to the council, and Kyuubi is a worried mess. But there's nothing to fear, Sasuke is on his way. As soon as Itachi and help get there…**

**Sasuke: …Ani,**

**Ani: Hm..?**

**Sasuke: You lost the plot again didn't you?**

**Ani: ….Maybe…**

**Sasuke and Itachi: *Anime sweatdrop and facepalm***

**Ani: Not my fault. It's 3 AM, and I can't sleep! And I wanna watch Blood+!**

**Kyuubi: *Shoos me to my anime* I want my baby brother home…**

**Sasuke: And I want my Mate! I'm going to ripe the council apart!**

**Naruto: *peaks head in innocently***

**Thief 1: Nope! *takes Naru and runs* I'd rather not have a blood thirsty Uchiha facing me, thank you very much.**

**Ani: Smart man. Hey Sasuke..**

**Sasuke: YOU! *chases after them***

**Itachi: And he's gone… Again… Why am I stuck with the kids…?**

**Ani: Because you are. Please enjoy, hopefully, and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Ah… I'm… Alive…?**

**Itachi: Not if you don't start typing you won't be.**

**Ani: Alyre-sama killed the council…..**

**Azure: *shivers* That woman is scary… Very scary…**

**Ani: Do I have to write how she killed them…. I don't want to… It's really, really bad…Oh, and this is my new Fairy friend, Azure! I caught her taking my keys...**

**Azure: *smiles innocently* Never leave your keys out, we faries love~ to take them!**

**Ani: ...So I noticed, right, back to the story at hand!  
**

**Sasuke: As long as I get Naruto back I don't care what you write!**

* * *

**Recap! (Mostly for myself actually, so I know what I last wrote….)**

_Sasuke growls and turns to his opponent. Itachi and his allies couldn't be far behind. He just needed to keep in control a little longer, and then Naruto would be safely at home again. And he would never, ever, be leaving his sight! _

Itachi grumbles under is breathe, as secretly glad he is to have Neji and Gaara coming with him, the fact is… The two are still kids –thus, he is technically babysitting while trying to rescue Naruto and make sure his little brother doesn't kill the council. (The higher power will do that, and they haven't even seen the kid!) In the distance, the group can hear the crashing of trees falling as their once strong trunks break, and the sound of battle is close.

With a burst of energy, or in the case of overprotective demons –Gaara just rushes out of the trees that are still standing and charges into the man who was about to take a swing at Sasuke with a dagger, but instead finds himself on the ground fending off a very, very angry demon teen who is about to try to eat him. Neji and Itachi appear, and seeing as Gaara had it under control –spoke too soon. As Gaara is forced off, Neji joins the fray!

"Sasuke, go after Naruto, we've got this. Gaara! Go with Sasuke to retrieve Naruto." Itachi orders. The poor hired man currently being pinned by Neji. Gaara nods, and with a flash of speed, the vampire and demon race after the escaping one with Naruto.

* * *

The one with Naruto ran and ran until he reached the council's main meeting building. Of course, only the guards were there… The man handed off the bound blonde and ran. "You can keep your damn money!" The guard blinked a few times, then looked to the struggling human in his hold.

He glares at the blond and tightens his hold as his protégé approaches. "What do you have there Zabuza?" The young male said.

The man, Zabuza sneered at the boy in his hold and tossed him to the younger with ease. "Take him to one of the locked rooms. Make sure he can't get out and guard the door Haku. I'll come up after I finish my round." The younger, Haku, nods and goes off to do as asked. After being shaken up by being tossed around, a slightly dizzy Naruto forgot to fight until he was securely locked in a room.

"HEY!" He pounds on the door that was just shut, removing most of the light from the small room he was now in. Haku looks at the door, surprised. After being so good on the way here, why is he now fighting?

"Guess he was a shaken." Haku shrugs and stands guard as his mentor told him too.

* * *

"So what now vampire? They got him in there!" Gaara practically hisses at the Uchiha who glares red eyes at him.

"Just shut up! You think I don't know that!" The usually composed male bites his thumb nail between his teeth, "The council will be gone for a few days, so we have a little bit of time." Sasuke looks at Gaara, then at the approaching group of Neji and his brother Itachi. "Gaara," He faces the red head, "Do you trust me to get Naruto back?"

The red head looks at the vampire. He knew the other had a plan, but from his guess, he and the others will not be allowed to help. He pondered, he really didn't trust the vampire, but what choice did he have. "I trust you to protect and rescue Naruto."

Sasuke nods once and is gone, "Take the other's back, I'll contact you through Itachi."

After separating Sasuke calls for Demitri. The raven arrives with a parcel. Sasuke smiles at his trusty partner. "I can always count on you."

Demitri looks at him, as is saying 'Of course, who the hell else are you suppose to? That incompetent brother of yours?' And then the bird went into his own rant about how the elder Uchiha once almost tore apart the house because he couldn't find his weapon. Okay, maybe it had been his favorite katana that was passed down through the family, but still.

Sasuke ducks away to the shadows, and emerges as the Black Prince. "Demitri." With a loud caw, the two take off.

* * *

Gaara explains what he can to the others, Itachi catches onto his brother, considering Demitri can try but he did not go past his senses. Itachi led the teens back, promises that he would contact them and their friends when he got word from Sasuke. _Sasuke, you better know what you're doing._

* * *

Zabuza made his way towards Haku, and the yelling coming from the door he stood in front of almost drove him away. He sighs as he peeks into the room in time to see a chair come hurling at the door. It smashes against the heavy wood. "DAMN IT!" Zabuza sweatdrops as Haku stands there smiling.

"Haku, this door is only to be opened when you bring the kid meals, got it? He is not to escape."

"Of course Zabuza."

As he left Zabuza was slightly grateful not to be the one to face such anger, he'd probably accidentally end up killing the kid before the council returned, and then he'd be in trouble.

"Let me out! Damn it! Let me out! Do you hear me?" Naruto yelled as he kicked and punched and threw anything he could at the door. But all the got were soft giggles and laughs from the other side. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME DAMN IT!" And more laughter followed his outburst so he sat against the far wall and grumbled to himself.

The once slightly nice room now nearly in shambles. There was a small window, about one foot wide and three feet tall, just above where Naruto's head now rested. Towards the center of the stone encased room was a small cot, made up as a bed with a pillow and a bed sheet set. Higher up the back wall was a wider window, wide enough he'd be able to get out –if he could fly or something… Against the door was now the remains of a once sturdy stool and a bit of glass from a single pot he'd found setting in the room.

* * *

Outside, Sasuke made his way around the building, looking for an easy point to sneak in. Once in, he kept to the shadows. _Now, if I'd just brought in a human where would I put them…. _He scanned the area of the building and tried to remember anything that may help. _The West wing is a tower. They entered with Naruto near there. _With haste, Sasuke sent Demitri ahead to confirm Naruto's whereabouts.

When he was nearly to the west tower, Demitri swooped in with news that Naruto was indeed in one of the tower rooms. How'd he do this? Well, the sneaky bird may have flown into the room, ripped some of Naruto's hair out and flew back out to find Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Naruto rubbed at his head, wondering what it was that yanked his hair so hard in this empty room. A tray of food now lay in front of the door, but Naruto refused to touch it, let alone eat it.

Sasuke made it to the hallway, and saw the guard posted. At first he though it a female, but then nearly blanched when he realized it was indeed a male in light armor and a very girly look to him. Sasuke waited a bit, to see if there were others. Indeed, his wait wasn't long until a second showed.

"Zabuza, I'm a bit worried." Sasuke was again shocked at how the younger male seemed to sound like a girl. "He didn't eat at all, what if he's ill?"

Zabuza scoffed and took the full tray, "Probably thought we laced it with something." He grumbled and made his way back down the hall. "And Haku, no getting attached; you know better." The younger nodded and remained at his post.

Sasuke was slightly confused, but left it. He could tell that the two weren't vampires, but neither was they demons, although the older one gave off the feeling of a demon. The raven haired male sent Demitri to distract the feminine guard while he went around to get Naruto out of the room via the window.

* * *

Naruto had crawling into the bed, burrowed into the blankets when he heard something hit the ground in the room. It had to have fallen from the window high up. He heard steps towards him. Not something, someone got into the room. His breathe hitched before fear and slight panic set in. The blanket was removed and he found himself facing something he never thought he would.

**(Should I end it… That's a bad cliffy though… And I don't want Alrye-sama to kill me so I'll keep going.)**

Facing him was the dark mask of the thief, the Black Prince.

Naruto stared at the dark clad male, his mask obscuring all but the bottom off his face. The thief smirked and held out a hand. "You either come with me or stay here." When Naruto did not respond, but the thudding of running feet could be heard in the hall. Shouting following, the Black Prince lifted Naruto up and in a flurry of swirling cape and bat-like wings, he took off just as the two guards entered the room and Demitri flew out after them.

"…The council is going to be pissed…." Could faintly be heard from a random guard who saw the proceedings.

"Let me go! Damn it, let go!" Naruto yells as he and the Black Prince land, by the from on the thief's face, he's sure to be glaring at the blond.

"Is that how you thank your rescuer?" He asks.

"Yes! I was waiting for someone you know!" Naruto yells as he thrashes about on the bed he was placed on. Unaware of where he is.

"I'm afraid; you will have to make do with me."

Naruto finally looks at the thief before him and around the small room he now found himself in. By the view of the windows, he was high up. The ceiling was completely gone, leaving it open to flyers. Upon closer look, one could tell that it was a retractable roof, Naruto learned this when the Black Prince closed it, encasing the two in soft glowing candle light.

"I must leave you for a bit. Don't try to go anywhere; you're almost about 100ft high. And there's no way down but to fly. You're safe here until I return." The dark clad male walks to the window ignoring the protest from the blond as he jumps and flies off with his raven in toe.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto watches him leave, "But…. What about Sasuke….?"

* * *

As Sasuke leaves his poor confused blond, he makes his way to inform Itachi, that he got Naruto out. First, he has a council of idiots to take care of. Itachi will hate him, but Sasuke is sure Itachi can pick the new council on his own.

* * *

**AN: …Um… Don't kill me..? Please…**

**Sasuke: At least Naruto is unharmed, but now he's afraid of me!**

**Ani: Um… He doesn't know you're the black prince…**

**Sasuke: Then fix it!**

**Ani: I'm trying! *pouts then yanks hair in frustration* I'm trying, I am! But, Arrgh! I'm having issues!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: Then fix it!**

**Ani: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP AND LET ME THINK!**

***Silence follows***

**Itachi: You awoke the sleeping dragon…. Glad it's not me.**

**Gaara: You, where's the information on my cousin?**

**Itachi: …Shit…. Why me..?**

**Ani: Please review, I'm so happy, 113 reviews so far. X3 Happy happy! Oh, and Alrye-sama has a very scary means of dealing with the council… I'd rather not write it… Um, but they're not going to live… unless someone wants to see them be stupid again? **

**I hope you enjoy Ch. 18 of The Black Prince, and I hope I'm not boring anyone who is reading this. Feel free to be mad at me though, Alrye-sama always is and it usually ends in my death by virtual messages….. Hm…**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Um…. Alrye-sama gave me permission to tell you how she killed the council. *shivers***

**Itachi: I don't think Ani can write it. It involves a rusted nails and barb wire, and Ani just isn't comfortable writing it out.  
**

**Ani: Alrye-sama makes sure I keep updating because if I don't she'll hurt me virtually. She's also a very scary force to recon with, I almost feel bad for the council…. **

**Azure: *shivers and inches away from Alrye who has a blow torch* Sayonara Council, konnichiwa Torturer from Hell.**

**Ani: That's not nice Azure…**

**Chibi-Ani: *crawls out of Chipmunk hiding place* But it's true!**

**Ani: …Okay, not only do I have a fairy and an insane vampire in my head –LEAVE ME ALONE KARL! –I have a chibi-me in Chipmunk form?**

**Sasuke: Just go with it. A second ago you were channeling Haji and told your friend "If that is what you wish."**

**Ani: ...Leave me alone you jack ass.**

**Itachi: ..Ooh.. She's cranky.  
**

* * *

As Sasuke made his way to the council's sleeping quarters a mysterious force was also slowing approaching the unsuspecting victims. The mysterious being made slow steps as it carried a bloodied morning star humming _They're Coming to Take me Away_ in a slow tune.

Naruto sat upon the single bed in the tower room, knees drawn to his chest, face buried in his drawn knees. His blond tresses scattered about, covering his face fully from view. A few soft sobs could be heard as they escape from his tightly sealed lips.

Back at the Uchiha home, Itachi received a letter from Sasuke via the excellent delivery service from Demitri. He quickly called Kyuubi to inform him that Naruto was safe and Sasuke was hiding him. Well, for the most part it was the truth, technically he is with Sasuke, just doesn't know it, and he really is being kept in hiding until the council is dealt with and their replacement understand not to go against the Uchiha's. Kyuubi took a while to convince that it wasn't safe for him to see Naruto, what if the council tried to get him again. After some argueing, Kyuubi concided and promised to call up his uncle's family and Naruto's friends.

"Um, Itachi, would it be okay if I came to stay with you? I... After what happened, I just don't feel safe or comfortable in my own home. And I know you live close, but still..."

Itachi's deep chuckle went across the phone. "Don't worry Kyuubi. Pack what you need and I'll come get you."

"Thank you Itachi."

"Just get ready, okay. See you soon." Itachi ended the call and began cleaning up the house so that it was presentable. And that all of Sasuke's stollen goods were put away, and all his Black Prince thieving toys, or that's what Itachi calls them, were well hidden. Wouldn't be good to have Kyuubi freak out more than nessesary. After he was sure the house was set for the new occupant he left to go wait for Kyuubi. It was going to be a long few days, or even longer than that.

* * *

In the once quiet quarters of the Vampire Council, cries of fear and pain rang out, but no guards came. The sound of evil cackling followed the screams as one by one, the council received what they had coming. As silence falls, all that can be heard is soft, some would say demented, laughter and the only sight is a single being leaving the compound. A morning star slung onto her shoulder, fresh blood dripping from its spiked round head as the being makes their way back to wince it came. "That's what you get you poor stupid bastards. Dead now." Loud laughter rings as the being is engulfed in a wave of fog, the humming of _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ echoing in its wake.

When Sasuke reached the compound, the deed had been done. He entered the silent building. All seemed normal if it weren't for the silence. As he entered the first room, the horrors that had taken place are revealed. Room after room, horror and torture was revealed. Bloodied messes, one even looked like the scull had been cracked against the wall with a large spiked round object. As horrendous as the sights were, Sasuke couldn't help feeling the idiots had it coming to them. Asides the bloody mess, each council member seemed to have been exposed to their own torture. Some seemed to be typical torture, or were just killed quickly –the more annoying council members were found like this, Sasuke guesses whoever killed them got tired of the old geezers trying to bride their way to a longer life. Sasuke found a select few who had their eyes sewn shut, a rusted needle discarded on a table. A shiver went through him and after finding a few others like that, he quickly left.

On the way back to the tower, he caught up with Demitri and the two made their way to their temporary home. As Sasuke enters through the open window, he finds Naruto curled in the bed. A soft smile spreads over his hidden features, although the blond had tired himself out with tears, he was still beautiful as he sleeps. Sasuke sat at a small desk and composed a letter to Itachi.

"Sorry to ask you right after you got back, but you need to take this to Itachi." He ask quietly so as not to wake Naruto and confuse him more than he already is.

Demitri seems to glare at the raven haired thief. 'What the hell? I just get back from delivering your last letter and you want me to go again! To the same guy?' Sasuke sweatdrops at the look in the raven's eyes. But none the less, Demitri takes the letter, viciously pecks Sasuke's hand, and flies out the window.

Sasuke sighed in relief. His hand hurt, but Demitri could have done a lot worse than he did.

Itachi looks over the letter he just received from Sasuke. Demitri rested on his perch that now stood next to Itachi's desk.

'_Itachi, it seems someone else beat me to the council. When I arrived there, everyone was dead. And it was quite the bloody mess. They must have really pissed someone off. I can't but wonder if the Demon Council had gotten word before we could handle it. A bit messier than I would have done, but the fools deserved it all the same. I won't tell you any of the details, as some of the…. Methods used make me a little queasy. We'll have to contact someone to clean the place before the replacements are chosen. I hope you are well, and I do hope Kyuubi isn't too worried. I wish you luck on that font. –Sasuke'_

Itachi glared down at the paper.

"Sure, you just have to worry about getting the kid to relax and listen after a time of adjustment. I've got to deal with a distressed and overworked overprotective boyfriend!"

The room remained silent, and Demitri peeked an eye at Itachi. "Don't even comment Demitri, don't even."

He slips the letter into a locked drawer and looks over at his bed where Kyuubi lies sleeping. Tear tracks stain his now peaceful face. Itachi gives a soft smile and kisses the red heads forehead. "Sleep well Kyuubi, although my little brother may be a fool at most times, your brother is in safe hands. And soon we will all leave Konoha. If the new council members turn out as stupid as the old ones, then it won't be safe to stay in the same place."

* * *

Later in the night, Naruto slowly awoke. Soft candle light filled the dark room. As he sat up in the bed he surveyed the room.

"You should get some more sleep."

The blond jumped and whipped his head around looking for the owner of the voice, the Black Prince. The thief smiled at the frightened blond as he moved from the table to reveal an array of foods.

"How about you eat something? I didn't poison anything." Sasuke asked hopefully.

Naruto eyed the food as his stomach growled. Sasuke moved to the other side of the room and sat. Feeling more comfortable, Naruto moved to the desk to eat the food.

As he watched the blond eat and slowly relax, Sasuke smiled. He'd have to wait for Naruto to get more comfortable around him as the Black Prince before he could even try to explain without losing all of Naruto's trust. He glanced down at the letter Itachi had sent back to him.

"Once you finish, if you'd like, you could wash up in the bathroom." Naruto looked at him and around the single room. "Oh, right." Sasuke pulled open a secret door in the floor. "This is the only room with any form of entrance or exit. But there are lower floors, with lights. This will lead you to a small room that is the bathroom."

Naruto slowly peeked down the door and his eyes widened as, indeed, there was a bathroom in the small space that opened before him. Sasuke smirked.

"If it makes you more comfortable, I'll even leave while you bath."

Naruto pondered. After crying himself to sleep, a bath would feel nice… And the Black Prince did say he'd leave while he bathed.

"I'll leave you to bath and get comfortable with the room. But I do hope that soon you will be comfortable with my presence as well." Sasuke says as he gives a sweeping bow and flies out the window. Naruto watches as he leaves.

And randomly, for the first time, Naruto wonders what the Black Prince could be. It had just hit him, that the thief had wings, so thus he can't be human.

* * *

**AN: I got another chapter done. Short. Very short. Oh, above reference of Karl and Haji is Blood+ in case you don't know. I started this at like…. 3AM and I was feeling a little loopy after drinking a soda and watching It's Me or the Dog.**

**Kyuubi: You are such an Animal Planet fan.**

**Ani: *beams* Yup, yup, yup! I hope this chapter is satisfactory! **

**Please Review, it gives me more incentive to update sooner. Well, that and Alrye threatening me…. I hope she isn't mad at me for what I wrote…**

**Oh, and **_**Boredomisbliss:**_** You are evil. You and Alrye both are evil.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: OMG! 20 chapters! And this one is over 2,000 words! I'm so proud of myself, even though a lot of them are shorter than I would like… At least I'm still going at it! I will not stop this till it's done! Then I need to figure out what to do with my other stories…**

**Sasuke: On the upside, Alrye killed the council. And now's she butchering Sakura and Ino.**

**Ani: I'll have to work them back into the story just because 1) I did put them in here as an issue in the first place and 2) I already have at least 2 people ready to kill them. Alrye-sama just seems to enjoy torturing their poor souls. And I say poor, not unfortunate as they brought it on themselves.**

* * *

As Naruto made his way down the rickety ladder to the bathroom area, he pondered on the Black Prince. _'Maybe he's a vampire like Sasuke. But, does Sasuke even have wings? I never asked before… Hm… Ooooooo… That feels nice….'_ Naruto's thoughts wondered as his body sank into the large tub of hot water.

The tub was nearly big enough it could probably fit about four of five people in it. And it was fairly deep, a toddler could probably swim in it! Naruto sighed in relaxed peace as he sank down to his nose in the water. Steem rose up and fogged up the mirror filled the room. The water's heat was giving his tanned skin a pinkish hue. This was a nice change from the drafty room he would be staying in.

As Sasuke made his way back into the room, he saw the door to the bottom floor open, steam sometimes lifting up in a fog like manner. He chuckled lightly as he made his way to peek in on the bathing blond. As he peeked his head in, he had to keep himself from releasing a sound and salivating. '_Looks like I've either got good timing, or I'm cursed with improper timing._' Sasuke thought.

At the moment that Sasuke peeked into the room, Naruto had stood up in the tub to wash his body and rinse the soap with the shower head. As the tub drained, Naruto scrubbed at his body with a soap covered cloth. And Sasuke got an eye full of the blonde's backside. The cloth glided over smooth flesh, leaving a trail of bubbling soap in its wake. Water dripped down his body. Starting from his hair that clung to his neck and face, trailing down his spine and back down his backside and into the draining water. Unknowingly Naruto just made Sasuke's restraint harder, as he leaned forward to reach his feet without falling. Presenting his bum to the vampire whose hormones were becoming harder to ignore.

When Naruto stood back up and turned on the shower head, Sasuke pulled his head back up a bit, so as not to be caught by the blond as said boy turned his body. Giving the vampire a fairly good look at his front. Subtle muscles lined his chest leading down to the less tanned area of his slim waist, and from his waist Sasuke got a glance of Naruto's manhood. But the vampire had to quickly retreat as the blond turned off the water, preparing to get out. And Sasuke would much rather not be caught peeking at the blond while he was bathing. 1) Naruto still didn't know he was Sasuke, as far as the blond knew, he was a nefarious thief called the Black Prince and 2) Even if Naruto knew, if he was caught Naruto would sock him one good, Sasuke would rather not find out if Naruto could punch like his brother.

The small memory of Itachi complaining while nursing a bruised cheek from Kyuubi's punch made him laugh, alerting his 'hostage' to the fact that he was back.

"Um…" Naruto's head peeked out and Sasuke turned his masked face back to him. "Since you're here anyways, can you get me a change of clothes?" The blond asked with a faint blush that darkened at the thief's smirk.

"Sure, would you like help dressing too?" He asked smoothly. All he got for that was what sounded like an indignant squeak and a still wet cloth tossed at his face. Naruto snatched the clothes from his hands and retreated to the bathroom to dress.

Sasuke removed the wet cloth from his face. "Better than him trying to punch me…" He muttered as he tossed it down the opening.

Naruto came back up, his hair still dripping wet. Sasuke sat on the windowsill. The blond made himself comfortable on the bed, that he would not be sharing. _'If that guy thinks I'm sleeping with him in the same bed, he's got another thing coming. I'll do what Kyuubi taught me! Punch with all my strength, no holding back. If that doesn't work, knee them in the groin!'_

Sasuke with held the need to gulp, he did not like that glint in Naruto's eyes. It reminded him of Kyuubi before he hurts Itachi, on purpose.

To dispel the silence, Sasuke coughs into his hand, glad that he was using his other mask, not his original one. This one only covered part of his face, so it was easy to talk with it on. His original one that he usually wears covers his whole face, and is usually rather hard to talk though for long durations of time.

"Since you seem comfortable," a snort met this statement but he chose to ignore it, "why don't you ask me a few questions, and in return I'll answer them and ask a few of my own questions?"

Naruto thought on it, what's the worst that could happen? Worse scenario in this, both could choose not to answer a question. And if the Black Prince tried to force it out of him, well, he'd just follow Kyuubi's advice from his crash course in self defense.

"Sounds good to me, I'll start." Naruto says after a time. Sasuke inwardly sighs with relief, for a second he was afraid Naruto would hurl something at him and say no. His wings were retracted right now, and he did not fancy the idea of falling from the windowsill trying to quickly open his wings before he hits the ground. Oh, he wouldn't die from that, but it sure as hell would hurt. And if he lands on a wing, he could break it and then that would be trouble.

'_Unless Naruto takes care of me while I'm hurt…'_ Sasuke's mind was now wondering with the ideas and scenarios of Naruto taking care of him because he was hurt and it was the blonde's fault. Just as his mind was heading to the gutter, getting ready to practically roll in all the fun thoughts found there, Naruto caught his attention with his first question.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I was spacing. Could you repeat that?"

Naruto glares at the thief and tucks his legs under him. "I asked: What are you? I know you're not human, you have wings. But I don't know a lot of beings with wings that have a human body."

Sasuke stares at the blond a bit, before his mental light went on. He'd never once really informed Naruto of the hidden attributes of being a Vampire. Sure there were fangs, but that was a kind of obvious 'Vampire = fangs' kind of thing. He inner chibi smirks. '_This could be good. If I can get him to relax around me as the thief, then he won't be as surprised when I tell him I'm me! If I give him answers like I would normally, he'll relax more I bet!'_ His inner chibi started dancing around, little bat wings flapping about as he cheered. '_I really must talk to Itachi about that. It can't be sane to have a chibi form of yourself dancing around in your mind.' _

"I'm a vampire." Sasuke answers with a fanged grin. Naruto just stared at him, not the 'Oh, how cool' stare, the whole 'you've got to be joking, and I'm not buying' look. "I'm being truthful. I am a vampire, I live off blood that I hunt. Wings are one of the traits that many don't think about because they are usually retracted into the body." Naruto still looked at him distrustfully, but nodded all the same.

Sasuke sighed, but he didn't blame Naruto, after all, he'd technically started dating a vampire and had never seen nor heard about vampires having wings.

"My turn to ask a question." He saw Naruto gulp, hm, must be nervous, "What's your favorite food?" He seems to have shocked the poor blond. He stifled laughter at Naruto's shocked face.

Naruto gapped at the vampire thief. That was a shock, didn't expect him to ask something so, mundane… "Um," He flushed a pretty red when he realized that, yes, his capturer was laughing at him. "Well, I like ramen that my brother makes. And the ramen from Ichiraku…" The Black Prince just nods his head, Naruto wondered if under his mask, the thief was laughing at him again.

And indeed, chibi Sasuke was laughing at the silly blond. '_Ramen! Ramen he says! Hahaha! Such a simple dish and it's his favorite!'_ Sasuke mentally hushed his inner voice, seriously contemplating writing Itachi about it to see if it truly was a sign of him going insane or something.

"So, it's my turn now." Sasuke snaps out of his thoughts to look at the blond who had a determined expression. At least he wasn't freaking out, cowering, or trying to cause harm to Sasuke. The vampire gives him a nod. "Alright," The blond started to think, what do you ask the person who kidnaps you? Well, he may have taken him from the guys who initially kidnapped him…. "Why did you take me from the Vampire Council?"

Sasuke thought how to explain this without giving too much away, it would ruin the fun he was starting to have. And besides, if Naruto knew who he was, Sasuke would probably find himself on the end of the blonde's fist that sent one of their classmates to the nurse. '_And that was for touching his car…'_ With a mental sweatdrop in mind, Sasuke gives his answer, "I don't like the council or their way of dealing with things out of their control. So I thought I'd… help their latest victim. Low and behold they had taken such a beauty captive."

And for the comment, Sasuke now has a face full of fluffy pillow.

Naruto's face flushed and he hurled the pillow as hard as he could, hoping the soft object would carry enough force to push him out the window. When Sasuke removed the pillow he saw the blond pout. "Were you hoping to push me out the window?" He asked.

"One can hope can't they? Maybe I'll try something that can carry a little bit more force…" The blond replied. Sasuke couldn't help but bristle a bit. Now Naruto was plotting ways to get him to fall from the high window. Just what he needed!

"Alright, next question. What do you wish for?" Sasuke ask.

Naruto stares at him for a while. He didn't know how to answer that, there were many things he wished for. A happy life with Kyuubi, new supplies, to see the world, many things. But, one thing did stick out to him in this situation. With a sad glance down, blond bangs covering his face Naruto mumbled, "I want to live a happy life with Sasuke…. And for us to live like a happy family with Itachi and Kyuubi…"

Sasuke had an odd feeling in his chest. His inner chibi curled up in an emo corner, oh it's guilt. Sasuke looked at the sad blond and wondered how long he would last not telling the blond who he was. Well, as soon as Itachi sent word, the four of them would move to the safe house outside of Konoha, and then hide out there until they decided where to go.

And they'd have to let the Uzamaki's contact their friends and family to tell them they are okay. And if they stayed in Konoha, they'd have to get a new house. No telling what crazy bitches (also known commonly among themselves as fangirls) would do when it got out about the Uzamaki's living with the Uchiha's.

Sasuke defiantly did not want to go through another kidnapping. Besides, if the fangirls get their hands on Naruto, interrogation is the least of their problems, the girls would tear into the poor blond without a second thought.

A shiver went through Sasuke. He looked up to see Naruto looking at him.

"A bit drafty." He supplied moving from the window, closing it and rested against the wall instead. He was sure if he tried to sleep with Naruto, that the blond would defiantly hurt him. Vampire immortality of not, Naruto would find a way to hurt him.

Naruto nods and curls himself up comfortably in the bed. As the rays of moonlight filled the room, his thoughts wondered. He wondered about his friends, if they were worried, or even out looking for him. His uncle and cousins, they would turn the world on its axis to find him, he was sure. Or at least Gaara would, the red head was more of an extremely overprotective brother. If it weren't for his prominent demon blood, when Gaara stands with Naruto and Kyuubi he could be mistaken as a sibling of the two.

'_I wonder how Kyuubi is. I hope he's okay…'_ Naruto's thoughts wondered over to his brother.

* * *

Back with Kyuubi and Itachi, Itachi was arguing with Demitri, again.

"You stupid bird! Just take the damn letter!" The irate vampire yells.

Demitri caws, and with a shine to his eyes he attacks the eldest Uchiha. It was to Itachi's indignant screams that Kyuubi woke too. He wondered 1)why was his boyfriend screaming like he was being attacked, and 2)why was the vampire making a ruckus while he slept?

Kyuubi rubbed sleep from his eyes, ready to tear the Uchiha a new one and then some, until he saw the vampire running around the room with a raven attacking his head.

"Get off! You damn bird! Get off! We home you and feed you and this is how you repay us? By attacking us when we ask you to do your job? Just take the damn letter!" Itachi yelled thrusting, what Kyuubi thought looked like a neatly made letter.

The raven cawed, and sounded quiet angry. 'Home me? Feed me? What the hell kind of crap are you spouting! I've been on freakin babysitting duty for the past few weeks! And you want me to fly that letter all the way to the pompous ass that calls himself my owner? Do it yourself you lazy bastard! This bird wants a vacation! One preferably in a warm place!' Demitri huffed, and cawed, and pecked, and clawed, and did everything he could to the Uchiha who continued to thrust a letter at him.

"Itachi, I don't think it wants to." Kyuubi said. Itachi paled.

'Oh, you did not just call me an it?' With a loud cry, that sounded like a battle cry to the two in the room, Demitri swooped in to attack Kyuubi as well. Tugging on well cared for red hair.

"You stupid raven! Let go of my hair!" Kyuubi yelled.

Itachi swung a staff, which he got out of nowhere, at the raven. Sending the indignant bird in a huff to rest on his perch.

The two stared at the raven as he started to preen his feathers. 'You guys ruffled my feathers! Don't you know that those are what attract the ladies.'

The two boyfriends look at each other again. With a silent count to three, the two jumped the unsuspecting bird.

Outside, passersby's could hear what sounded like a battle taking place. When in truth, Itachi and Kyuubi succeeded in tying the letter to a not so happy Demitri, who was then shoved out the window and forced to take the letter to Sasuke.

'Come on! This is so unattractive. I get laughed at for pete's sake!' The raven whined. 'I mean, you'd think that no one hear understands me!'

And for Demitri, the poor raven flew on, not even aware of the fact that no, no one can understand him. But they can usually guess by his posture, eyes, and actions. Living with the raven since they were fairly young, in Sasuke's case, just allowed them to get a way to communicate with the raven; and heaven forbid someone tell the bird that he can't speak.

The last fool to tell Demitri that had to be rushed to the hospital for fear that he bleed to death from the vicious attacks the irate raven rained down on him.

* * *

**AN: Um, not much longer. Oh!**

**Boredomisbliss: **I will say this again, you are Evil. You and Alrye are Evil. Although the council did deserve to die.

**Sasuke: Ha! Itachi got attacked by Demitri!**

**Ani: And he's coming for you now.**

**Sasuke: Shit!**

**Naruto: I'm going to be good, and not insult Demitri. He works hard.**

**Ani: That he does.**

**Itachi: Why doesn't he hurt you!**

**Ani: Because I let him hurt you guys in return.**

**Demitri: *makes way to Sasuke with the Jaws theme playing as he gets closer***

**Ani: I hope this chapter was enjoyable! I like Demitri! Although the boys disagree...  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I'm late, I know. I'm sadly –brain dead when it comes to ideas. You should see how many written stories I have that are incomplete because I lost the idea. I'm forcing myself to make sure I get this done. Hm… How old is this fic… A year maybe…**

**Sasuke: No one cares.**

**Ani: I don't give a Beaver Damn, I'm glad everyone likes Demitri though!**

Demitri: 'Thank you all for your support. I shall make sure to enjoy my time hurting Sasuke.'

**Others: *sweat drop***

**Ani: Yeah… Smart bird. Well, I gotta start working or Alrye is gonna cut me and pour lemon and sea salt on the wounds. Owwie…. That hurts, I've had that before. **

**Itachi: Our author was –and still is –a clutzy girl.**

**Ani: I was my uncle's at the beach okay! Not my fault my dad said go a head and swim after I cut my knee!**

* * *

As a breeze blew through the window of the tower, Sasuke got an ominous feeling. The same feeling he had when Demitri attacked him. The raven haired thief just shook it off and watched as the blond mumbled in his sleep before turning over.

The two of them had talked the day away. But sooner or later, the human became tired. That or, he just really started to feel uncomfortable with Sasuke's questions.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have asked him if his boyfriend was a werewolf, would you enjoy the sex on the full moon…?' _(Ani: Hmm, I wonder..!) Sasuke thought, but to him it seemed like a reasonable question. Well, for him it was after all, the horny vampire wants to know the best way to skrew the blonde's brains out.

As the sun began to rise, and Naruto began to awaken, Sasuke spotted a dark figure in the distance. '_Huh, what is… Oh god, I'm doomed….! It's Demitri! Naruto will surely recognize him!'_

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Naruto noticed the raven making its way to the tower. "Huh…? Is that… It couldn't be…" Naruto's blue eyes widened as he recognized the raven flying towards them with a letter attached to its leg. "Demitri!" Naruto ran to the window and waved his arms, sure that Sasuke or someone sent him to find the blonde's whereabouts.

Demitri spotted the blond as he waved his arms, and behind the blond stood his target. Sweating in his nervous state. An evil glint entered the bird's eyes. 'Oh, oh, still haven't told the kid huh? Well I say your time is up _Master._' With a battle cry that had Naruto ducking to the back corner of the room, Sasuke let loose a very, girly scream as he was dive-bombed by the irate raven.

"Stop it! Stop it! Get off! Damnit, listen to me!" Sasuke yelled as the bird tore at his clothes, and yanked his hair, and tried to take his mask to boot!

'You! You stupid, insensitive, dumb ass vampire! Do you have any, ANY idea what I've been through! Fucking delivering letters left and right! I'm damn tired! I want a vacation! But nooooo, the damn Uchiha's need mail sent across the damn city!' Demitri cawed, and squawked, and just out right yelled at the poor thief.

Naruto stared, Demitri had succeeded in removing the small voice distorter Sasuke used to keep Naruto from recognizing him, so now the blond stared at the Black Prince. The longer the bird attacked him, the more he was sure the bird was Demitri. And the more the thief yelled and screamed…the more he started to sound like an angry Sasuke.

With a cautious step Naruto stood, "Sasuke…. Sasuke it that you…? Are you the Black Prince…?" The raven haired male stopped yelled to face the blond, part of his mask torn off, showing a single coal black eye. And in the blonde's bright blue eyes, tears formed and Sasuke could just see how hurt the boy was.

"Naruto, OW, wait… OUCH! I…I was going to tell, -DEMITRI! you, I swear…. KNOCK IT OFF YOU DAMN BIRD! I was going to when you woke up. STOP IT! But all this mess with the council, OUCH! I didn't know how…. DEMITRI, I SWEAR! YOU DON'T FUCKING STOP, I AM GOING TO COOK YOU FOR DINNER!"

Naruto watched Sasuke try to explain to him while yelled at the raven that continued to attack and yell at him as well. And Naruto couldn't help it. He laughed. The two stopped trying to kill each other as they saw the blond just collapse to his knees laughing and crying at the same time, choking on his tears.

Sasuke sighed, and removed Itachi's letter from Demitri. The bird rested on the bed. "Naruto… Naruto, love, I really am sorry. I was really going to tell you…"

"You idiot…!" Sasuke just stared at Naruto as the blond glared at him through teary eyes, he was still caught between sobbing laughs as he spoke. "You are a real… Real idiot…! Fi-first you don't te-tell me you're a va-vampire… Now..now this…!"

"Naruto I swear-!"

"You really thought I'd care about that stuff!"

Sasuke looks sadly at the blond and hugs him. "No… But I was afraid… Afraid you wouldn't be with me… Afraid you wouldn't like me anymore…"

"You idiot…! You fucking idiot…! Baka….!" Naruto half cried-half laughed as he hugged Sasuke back and playfully punched him in the chest. Well, okay, maybe he really meant to punch with all his strength, as Sasuke winced with each punch.

Sasuke smiled and ran his fingers through the blond tresses. "Yeah… Watashi wa baka… (I am an idiot.) I should have known better, I made you worry and scared for no reason."

"I love you…."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's head, "And I you. You're my mate Naruto."

"Mate?"

Sasuke gave a small smile, "Yes, mate. Most creature, Vampires, Werewolves, Veela, and many more have mates. In some cases, they are necessary to live, like with a veela, who if they are rejected by their mate, they will slowly die. You are my mate, and if I'm right; Kyuubi is Itachi's."

Naruto laughs a bit, "So falling for you was inevitable?"

"More like it was sped up a bit." Sasuke smirks and kisses Naruto's cheek, the blond took it so well. Well, he is a descendant of a demon, so he probably knows the basics of this stuff. " Now let's see what Itachi wrote to us, ne?"

Demitri seemed to huff, as his chest puffed out, 'Oh, now you remember why I'm here. Bastard!'

Naruto looked at Demitri wearily as Sasuke changed his clothes, as his looked as if he just came from a battle at the front lines. "Um, Sasuke, maybe you should give Demitri a vacation…" The bird turned shining eyes to the blond.

'SOMEONE WHO UNDER STANDS!' He cawed loudly, flapping his wings. But the smiling eyes gave away his happy mood.

Sasuke looked at the raven and sighed. Truthfully, the bird really did deserve it. "When we get settled back in, I'll call up some friends to home him for a vacation. They own an owlery not far from a city located by a sunny beach. They'd take Demitri in for a bit so he can vacation and try to pick up girls." A smirk overcame the vampire's face.

'Oi! I don't try, I do get the ladies. I got the shiniest feathers this side of Leaf has seen! …" And so Demitri went into a self rant about how wonderful he is. And how many girls he would pick up. While the two leaned over the parchment and read Itachi's letter.

'Sasuke, I think it's about time you told Naruto. Kyuubi is getting angsty over here. And his friends and other family are no better. I plan to tell Kyuubi about your Black Prince identity tonight, then move to the smaller mansion located a few miles out of town. That way you two can still attend Konoha High. Shukaku and his kids are still around. Apparently the man plans to move the group of them about a town over. They don't feel comfortable here after the council's move, and after I told them my plan, he feels better leaving Naruto and Kyuubi with us. I think he's more worried about the actions of the demon council once they get wind of the activities and all of them still being in one city.

Tell Naruto soon and come home, both of you. Me and Kyuubi will be moving all the stuff today and tonight. P.S. Demitri is going to be pretty pissed, Kyuubi and I had to jump him to get the letter attached to him.'

Naruto laughs at bit at the end, as the two of them were left to deal with said pissed bird. "So… We can go home soon…. And I'll be staying with you, Itachi, and Kyuubi…?"

Sasuke nods as he goes around the room checking everything. After everything was double checked to be in place, as the place is usually only attended to a few days a month. Sasuke scoops Naruto into his arms, "Hold on, I'll be flying us. Demitri, if you want to start making your way to Kabuto's go ahead, I'll tell Itachi."

The bird gave a whoot and flew off toward the beach. The two laughed a bit before Sasuke made sure that Naruto was comfortable and held tightly. With a mighty beat of his wings, the two were sky-born. Sasuke would have stayed another night, just so he and Naruto could be alone while their brothers moved the stuff, but after the last question he asked, well… Sasuke didn't think Naruto would be comfortable for another night. '_Yeah, smart Sasuke. Now you're gonna have ta' wait more before you get any. Why am I waiting again? Oh, yeah, you love the blond.'_ He looks and at the smiling blond in his arms who was gazing amazed at the ground trees beneath them, _'Yeah, I love him… I love Naruto, so I can wait.'_

* * *

The two arrive at the second Uchiha mansion fairly late at night. The two eldest seem to have finished the initial moving, and as Sasuke retracts his wings and other vampiric features, he and Naruto walk in only for the blond to be tackled by his brother.

Itachi walks in and thumps Sasuke in the back of the head, but smiles. "Nice to have you home safe Sasuke." The two look at Kyuubi, and for once are thankful to have the Uchiha name holding something of pride over them.

"Naru! Oh, my baby brother! I missed you! Oh god, are you okay? Nothing happened right? No one hurt you? Sasuke got you out okay, right? Oh god, Sasuke's the Black Prince, and all this happened, and Uncle moved everyone. Oh, Naruto Gaara wanted to see you, he really did but Uncle –And we'll be living with Itachi and Sasuke and -!"

"Calm down Kyuubi. I'm fine, Demitri kind of gave Sasuke away, so I'm a bit mad at him, but it'll be okay. I read the letter Itachi sent to Sasuke. I'll give Gaara a call, and tomorrow I'll see everyone at school. I'm safe though, Sasuke got me out."

The blond was coddled by his brother and neither vampire could get the protective demon descendant to let him go. Sasuke gave up, happy to know the blonde, if he already didn't, would forgive him and he'd get him time soon. Itachi though, well, after having the red head to himself for so long, his possessive side came out more and he was having issues not having his mate with him now.

The four moved the living room. A few spots still seemed a bit dusty, it would take time to clear out the house. The living room was dimly lit as many of the lights needed replaced. A few of the furniture were still covered with white sheets. The room was painted a deep maroon with a rugby carpet floor. As you neared the kitchen area, the floor became smooth tile. That room had obviously been cleaned. A small table was set in the living room, and two couches and a love seat were uncovered.

After a few hours of coddling, Itachi pulled Kyuubi away, or well, Kyuubi gave Naruto to Sasuke to show to his room while the eldest started on dinner for the more human occupants.

Sasuke took Naruto up the stairs to the second floor. There were a total of six rooms on the second floor and on the ground floor there was a library, the main study, a bathroom, the parlor, living room, kitchen, and a small dining area. Sasuke led Naruto down the hall.

"The room down at the end with the large double doors is the master bedroom. I suppose Itachi and Kyuubi will be staying in there. My room is closest to them, you can tell because of the raven carved on the door." Sasuke showed Naruto the end of the hall and the two mentioned doors. The master bedroom doors were intricately carved, while Sasuke's held a single raven carved into the door. "This room is reserved for the next in line to the family. Since Itachi is head of the family now, I become next in line." Naruto nods his head, "When you get more comfortable with the whole mate thing, you will move in with me and share a room. But till then, and it's at your own pace Naruto, you'll have this room. It have a lotus carved into the door. Across from my room and yours are two studies. They will be for you and me to decorate however we'd like. Itachi's study is the main one on the ground floor."

Sasuke paused to let it sink in. "The library downstairs is open for all use, there are couches, chairs, a fireplace, and even beanbags in there. You are free to take any books from there and into your study if you need them. You and I will soon fill our studies with our own small library of course, but the main library is a general area, you can find a bit of everything. But ours will be specific to what we like to read. The studies can be a place of work or relaxation. It's all up to you." Naruto smiles at this, planning to turn the place into a cozy area where he can work on his school stuff as well as his art.

"So I could make it small art studio?"

"You could devote a section of the room for your easel and such, yes." Sasuke smiles indulgently. "I'll help you figure out whatever you want, love. Between the two studies is the bathroom. The master bedroom has its own bathroom, so again, this will be ours to share." He says as he opens Naruto's door. The inside was painted a deep forest green, the canopy to the bed was an emerald green and the sheets were silver, green, and royal blue. Pillows covered the bed, many of which belong to the blond already. Boxes littered the room, labels reading 'Naruto's clothes', 'Naru's books', ect. A large closet opened to the left of the room. Naruto smiles as he looks around, he liked the look with the ebony carpet.

"I'll help you unpack, and move any books you'd like to your study, but first –it's time for you to eat. I'm sure Kyuubi made you something good."

Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's hand as they walked downstairs. "Sasuke," The raven haired male glanced down at his mate, "thank you for getting me out of that place. Where the council had me held."

Sasuke smiles, "No problem love, no problem at all."

The two head to the kitchen and laugh as it seemed Itachi was forced to cook, so he was covered in flour and spices. As the food was served, and the group moved to the dining table, the four laughed as they learned how Itachi had tried to cook as Kyuubi claimed 'since you can't eat it, you can't cook it.'

As the boys made their way up to the rooms to sort out their school stuff, Naruto rummaged through many boxes. Putting his clothes away, and using the walk in closet to fit all his clothes and bags and whatever else. '_I think the only difference between this mansion and their main one, is the main mansion has a third floor and guest rooms… Cuz, this place still seems pretty dang huge!'_ After successfully finding his school bag and supplies, and putting them aside, Naruto organized his room. Setting small trinket up on shelves and setting the necklaces from Sasuke on a small bedside table. He set his clock and alarm, so that he'd wake up. With a bit of time left, the blond made his way to his study to see what he could put up.

Sasuke was putting books away when he heard Naruto enter the study next to his. He chuckled as he heard the blond curse as it seems, he dropped a rather large book on his foot if the THUMP was anything to go by.

After an hour of setting up the place like home, Kyuubi and Itachi herded the boys to their rooms. Naruto to sleep, and Sasuke to change so that he and Itachi could go hunt, as they would be going to school the next day. Kyuubi wished his brother good night and tucked him in. Itachi grabbed Sasuke after he bid Naruto good night, and he told his own mate sweet dreams, and the two left to hunt for this nights feeding.

As Naruto slept he had many thoughts go through his mind. His dream was a whirl of past images. His first meeting of Sasuke, when he learned he was dating a vampire, the aquarium trip where Kyuubi shocked them all, his few brief times with his friends –which he planned to rectify, the days Sasuke gave him gifts, the letter from the Black Prince, the kidnapping by the Vampire Council's planning, learning Sasuke's final secret. Everything caught up to the blond human and exhaustion won out. Naruto slept deeply that night.

When Sasuke returned he checked on Naruto before continued to put way a few of the blonde's things for him, after all vampires didn't sleep and he'd need something to do before the alarm went off, and Naruto prepared for school. Then the two of them would be off to school to face not only Naruto's friends, but his tormentors Sakura and Ino.

'_I think it's about time I made it clear to those two that Naruto is mine and not to be messed with.'_ After many times of being suppressed, the vampires' possessive need made itself known.

* * *

**AN: OMG! 3'100 word to this chapter! Whoo! And yes, Demitri finally gets his much wanted vacation. Don't kill me cuz I'm late!**

**Itachi: Ani, you should beg for mercy from Alrye, she's really gonna kill you.**

**Ani: I'm almost there! Another chapter, there will be lemon! Well, either the next one or the one after, depends on what ideas come to me…**

**Itachi: Well hurry, you go back to school the 22****nd****.**

**Ani: Oh yeah… Damn… Um… Sat got Dnd and seeing Luna (MEH HORSE!), um… Mon or Tues got DnD again. … Ah…. Ooops…**

**Itachi: Yeah, 'oops'. You're gonna die.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ani: I'm sorry Dear readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated. I just didn't know what to do… I just…**

**Karl's voice: Just give you time to organize your thoughts?**

**Ani: Out of my head you damn Chevalier! **

**Chibi Chipmunk-Ani: But it's fun, and besides it's true. Your thoughts are in a jumble.**

**Ani: …Stress… Too much damn stress… And I'm brain dead, seriously brain dead. I need something to boost my blood sugar, maybe a month without anything sweet is bad…**

**Karl: Enjoy the story while I help this young girl go mad.**

**Ani: KARL! *chases the chevalier while carrying a quarterstaff* It may not be no holy item, but I'll still hurt you with this!**

**Karl: You've played one too many Dungeons and Dragons games this week, love. *snaps wood in half***

**Ani: Aghh! *Throws splintered wood at him* I want my Frost Longbow and Flameburst Arrows! *turns into a chibi crying giant tears of stress***

* * *

The next day, Naruto awoke bright and early. Sasuke helping the still tired teen get his things together. As the two Uzamaki's sat eating breakfast the two vampires talked quietly amongst themselves.

"So, crazy fangirls?"

"Are going to die… and soon if they learn nothing!" Sasuke growled.

Itachi chuckled, ah, the resident haters had made themselves known. And they aren't getting any help from anyone. More accurately, the poor souls are about to find themselves on the wrong end of an Uchiha's rage.

…

Kiba growled under his breath as he glanced at his watch. "Dammit! Where are they, their gonna be late!"

The group of rag tag teens looked at the dog demon and smiled. Naruto and Sasuke sent word that they would be returning to school. And Kiba was going to hold them to it. As time continued to pass, and Kiba was about ready to call out the hunting dogs, a sleek black car came peeling into the school parking lot. With exaggerated leaps, Naruto and Sasuke emerged from the car rushing about and in disarray. Well, except Naruto who looked groomed and, ….and is that a pink ribbon in his hair…?

~A few moments ago~

"Naruto, we have to get a move on or we'll be late." Sasuke calls as he twirls the keys to Itachi's car around his finger. Itachi's eye twitching at the thought of his brother driving his precious car.

"Hang on, Kyuubi decided to dress me- Wait, hell no! I am not-! KYUUBI!"

Loud yelling and crashing could be heard through the house, as well as the sound of running water. With self preservation compelling them, the Uchiha's stepped out of the house. When Naruto and Kyuubi emerged, it was to Naruto groomed with wet hair curling slightly at the ends, eye lashes curled, eyebrows plucked, lips shining with gloss, very short – almost feminine, shorts, a silk like button up white shirt with little orange foxes on it, stylish sneakers, and ….was that a pink bow tied atop his head? It is indeed, stuck there by Kyuubi.

And so the two were hurried to school, where they were almost late.

~Present~

It was so silent, crickets could be heard, before the group of friends burst into laughter.

"Yeah! Laugh it up! I'll get you all back at some point!" Naruto warned and with a huff, grabbed Sasuke and stalked away.

As the couple made their way down the hall, Naruto eventual dropped Sasuke at his locker to continue to his. In the span of a few mere moments, seconds even, Naruto was grabbed harshly by sharp nails and forced to the ground. His stuff scattering in the mostly empty hallway, the others gathering to see what was going on, or ignoring it.

"If it isn't the little fag! What you got here?" A sickly sweet voiced hissed harshly yanking on the bow taking strands of hair with its grip. A hiss of pain escaped pink lips, "Oh, look. The slut has make-up on too. Think you can compete with us?" Blue eyes glared at the pink cat and he supposed it must have been Ino behind him holding him in place.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything!" the smaller blond yelled trying to fight off the grip, but claws dug into his arms and a blow from in front of him told him that Sakura just scratched him, leaving agitated cuts. Amongst the gathered crowed, twin gasp of shock sent Choji and Hinata running down the hall to find the others.

"Did nothing, you think we don't know what you did? You dirty little freak, you tricked Sasuke!" the pink haired Sakura shriek.

"Oi! That's enough, leave Naruto alone and we won't hurt you."

The two females turned their head and the crowed parted as Shikamaru stepped forth. His normally bored expression serious and eyes set in a glare that could kill aimed at the ones hurting his friend. The two shivered at the look the genius sent them but didn't back down.

Sakura went as far as to step forward. "Oh, yeah? Well, do something about this!" And with a raied hand and all her strength, she sent a slap at Naruto.

The hall froze, the attack never finished. Those who closed their eyes opened them to find a very scary Uchiha looming over a kneeling Sakura. Pink ears folded back, tears streaming, and blood dripping from her wrist where Sasuke's own claws broke skin and crushed the bone.

With a single look and growl Ino yelped and quickly released the younger blond from her hold. Backing away for good measure.

Shikamaru approached Naruto and helped him up. Checking him over, happy to find him mostly unharmed. "He'll be fine, even Hinata could heal these wounds they're small enough. No need to kill them Sasuke."

A deep growl came as an answer as the vampire left the female to check his mate.

"I'm… I'm okay Sasuke… Can we get my things and go to the nurse…?" the blond as.

Shikamaru, already ahead of everyone, held up the blonds' bag. "I'll come by with the others in a bit. We have some talking to get done with first." He said just as the others arrived.

Hinata approached the couple, fretting over Naruto who smiled and waved her away. Sasuke on the other hand was glad to have a semi healer looking at his mate.

Those bitches would pay… One way or another… A dark smirk spread across Sasuke's features as he stepped aside to allow Hinata to bandage Naruto once in the nurse's office.

* * *

**Ani: I know, late. I just haven't had any ideas for this and I'm sorry. I'll keep working. And I hope that none of you readers give up on this fic yet. This was a poor chapter, but I promise I'll get better. And so will the story!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ani: I'm horrible… I really am… Ugh… I'm in such a creative slump… My writing is taking a major hit for it too. I'm so sorry to all that are reading this fic, and if you're still here, I thank you very, very, VERY much. Um… I'm probably going to be virtually killed by a few of you…**

**Chibi-chipmunk: Um, Ani doesn't own any rights to Naruto. And she also doesn't have a Beta (don't really know what they're supposed to do either or how they work…) so this is all unedited. As most of the chapters are typed up, sent through spell check, and then posted.**

**Ani: *goes into emo-corner* I'm such a horrible writer…**

**Naruto: She's really beating herself up over not posting… She's been in a slump for a while now.**

* * *

"Really, Hinata, I'm fine. I just… How about we get to class? I mean, we're already late, right?" Naruto tried to reason with the girl before him. But an unusual, yet effective, glare kept him from continuous protest. '_Must have picked it up from Neji…'_ The blond thought with a mental sweatdrop.

"Naruto; just shut up and sit still." The usually quiet girl growled, much to the amusement to their friends sitting outside the room.

The group of gathered students kept out of the way of the protective Hyuuga, and instead focused on the seething Uchiha. _If killer-intent could really kill…_ was the shared thought, not that they blamed the vampire. They all wanted a piece out of the rabbit and cat; know as Ino and Sakura, but it appeared that they finally pushed their luck. After the whole vampire counsel thing, who knows how Sasuke will react.

"Sasuke?" The crowd turns to see a flash of red, and Sasuke Uchiha trapped under said mass of red. Oh wait, it's Kyuubi. Yup, the kids decided to call for back-up. Meaning Kyuubi and Itachi are now in the school, about to hear about Naruto, and about to do something. Hopefully it'll keep Sasuke from committing public murder. "Where's Naru? Where is he? Is he okay? What happened?"

"Calm yourself Kyuubi." The older Uchiha approached, and detached the panicked red mass, aka Kyuubi, from his younger brother. "We were told that Naruto is fine, if you must worry; do so in the infirmary…" Before the words left the older vampires mouth, the over protective brother was rushing into the closed door and more yelling and cooing and threat making could be heard.

"..And then I'll disembowel them, and shove their intestines so far up their….. And their great-grandchildren will feel it…! My lawyer will… …Every last one of their line..!"

A collective shudder ran among the group gathered. Note to self: Never, ever, get on Kyuubi's bad side by hurting Naruto. A few in the group locked eyes, no one even wanted to ponder what kind of threats Kyuubi was making on the two girls responsible for such minor cuts. What freaked everyone out more was the sadistic smirk that spread across Sasuke's face as he heard Kyuubi. Combine that with his own muttered threats…

"…suck them dry… No, too merciful…. …torture, hm… …what about… ..Kyuubi's powers…"

Yes, no one ever wanted to see a protective Kyuubi and Sasuke plotting…

"Um," The group turned to see Hinata standing flustered before the door, "well, Naruto is just fine, but um… I don't think Sakura and Ino are safe for much longer…"

Shikamaru scoffed and every looked to him, "If you think Kyuubi's bad, you should hear Sasuke over there." He gestured with his thumb, "His threats are worse than Gaara in the mood for a bloodbath."

Everyone shuttered and back away from the youngest Uchiha, not that he noticed. He did notice, though, when his older brother hit him in the back of the head.

"Knock it off; you're scaring your friends." The older smirked at the glare the other sent him. It amused him, as it was he who taught the younger how to glare cold enough to practically freeze the target in place, "doesn't work on me, little brother."

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms. Although his plotting was stopped, his muttering continued as he walked into the room to see Naruto.

"I said I'm fine!" The group watched, this time amused as a fuming Naruto left the room. Bag over shoulder, he grabbed Hinata's wrist in one hand and Shikamaru's in another; dragging them down the hall. "I'm going to class, damn it!" The combined laughter filled the halls followed by the indignant shouts of Kiba, trying to 'rescue' his girlfriend from his other friend.

A grumbling Sasuke and Kyuubi emerged from the room, the older pouting like a child who didn't get their way. Itachi chuckled and grabbed the red head. "Get to class Sasuke. We'll discuss what happened later tonight." Sasuke nodded still physically angry, but not about to go out for blood at least. The rest of the group split apart to go to class.

If anyone noticed that the ribbon that Naruto had showed up in was no longer there, no one commented.

Forgotten on the ground in the hall, lay an innocent blue ribbon bow…

The school day went by quickly, and once home Sasuke was not impressed. Kyuubi immediately swooped forward, grabbed Naruto, and made a mad dash for his room. The two Uchiha's went to check on them to find Kyuubi 'fortifying' his little brother's protection with pillows and stuffed items of all kinds.

"Let's see, oh! And the 'magic staff of fluff'! That too! And another pillow here, that'll protect you from anyone trying to knock you over! And…"

The two vampires left the room to laugh loudly. Kyuubi had Naruto in a practical 'pillow' prison meant to 'protect' him. The two found in rather endearing, and a whole lot of funny. Naruto's protest could be heard all the way to the end of the hall. So the two went downstairs to talk about the days happening; mostly for Itachi to keep Sasuke from going out for blood.

"…because! Damn it; just do as I tell you for once! You have your damn mate, not just be happy!" Itachi growled at his younger sibling. "In case you forgot, you aren't the only one with a mate. The council is gone, and soon enough there will be problems! Adding two more murders to your name will not help matters." The older sighed and rubbed his temples. "I understand you are angry Sasuke. But if you must torture the two idiots, then do so under the cover of night and in disguise."

Sasuke growled lowly, but nodded to his older brother. He knew it was true. But that didn't mean he couldn't do a little harm to the idiots who hurt what is his. And besides, it wasn't even him who killed the council. With that over, he sucked up his pride and strutted out of the room to his own.

Itachi sighed as he sat back in the plush couch. Papers lay before him on the small coffee table, depicting different vampires and their backgrounds. He had to find new council members after all, and it is no fun at all. _'This is going to take a long time…. Ugh… No wonder the last group was ever replaced before. Too much paperwork to do when you could just put the fear of the Uchiha's into them.'_

~~~~~~~Line break~~~~Line break~~~~~

Later that night, as Konoha's small night life lit up, a cloaked figure made his way over roofs and through allies. It was easy to find out Ino and Sakura's favorite clubs, and the fact that they aren't the perfect angels their parents wish they were. As he stopped in the ally entrance to the club, an ominous fog rolled in. The masked face of Sasuke looked up to see an approaching figure. "_…knocking on windows, looking through doors, they have to take seven and they might take yours…"_ the ominous singing followed the figure.

Before Sasuke, cloaked under the fog stood what could only be a female. A rusted mace settled over her shoulder, a dark cloak obscuring her features, and a vicious grin on over pale features. Sasuke looked the creature over. "I believe you and I have a similar goal in mind 'Black Prince.'" Said vampire simply raised an unseen brow to this. "The two demons inside this club, the cat and rabbit, they are wanted dead." A fanged smirk at this, "Bring them here, and they will get what they deserve. Just like that vampire council…"

Sasuke aloud a deep chuckle, "So you are the one responsible for that mess?" An innocent tilt of the head was his response, "Deal, but I don't want their bodies found."

"Agreed."

The Black Prince slipped into the club, edging around shadowed walls and sounds blocked by pulsing music. The targets of his ire were easy to find, and easier to subdue. Once the two were thrown out before the figure, a cold chill swept the ally.

"This is going to be enjoyable…" Sasuke simply left the two girls to the mercy of this mystery being. The screams filled the night, but when police reached the sight; nothing could be found. Nothing but the fading chill and fog.

~~~~Line Break~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

The next day at school, everyone was in an uproar. It was all over the news, Sakura and Ino were missing!

Kiba scoffed, "It's not like they're going to be missed. I mean, yeah I feel for their parents, but the two had it coming." The group looked at the dog demon. The small group all seated at a table for lunch. Sasuke was feeding a blushing blond from a bento prepared by Kyuubi.

"What do you mean by that?" Choji asked as he opened another bag of chips.

"It's a well know fact that the two got to a lot of places by spreading their legs," Shikamaru started, "they probably got in over their heads."

"The news said that the last trace of them was found in an alley behind a club." Kiba added.

A small number of the group continued to toss around speculations, but the rest just enjoyed lunch as well as the fact that the two wouldn't be bothering anyone ever again.

As the bell rang to end lunch, the kids split up to go to class. The whole school was in a bit of a hush with the recent incident. True, the two had done some bad stuff, but apparently the fact that they were taken without a single trail was what was causing a problem among the adults.

"Ne, Sasuke, you don't know anything about this whole thing do you?" Naruto asked on the way home.

The raven haired male looked over at his mate for a moment before looking back at the road. "No, Naruto. I don't." He lied smoothly. But in his defense, he really didn't. He knew he left the girls to be dealt with by another, but he didn't know how they would be dealt with.

Once the two teens got home, they quickly retreated to Sasuke's room. 1) Kyuubi was spotted working in the main room, and pulling his hair out and 2) Itachi was still trying to find replacements for the vampire council. Luckily, the demon council had decided to leave well enough alone. As no harm had come to either Naruto or Kyuubi, they stayed out of it.

In Sasuke's room, a small blond blur bounced onto the large royal blue bed. Sasuke shook his head at his hyper mate and sat with him, only to be pushed off. "Hey!"

Naruto simply laughed, and aloud Sasuke up the second time. The blond rolled onto his stomach and simply watched Sasuke. The vampire looked at his mate's blue eyes, "Yes?" "Nothing. Love you." Sasuke gave a small smile, "Love you too." A small kiss was stolen and they broke apart just as the door was broken down.

"There you two are," Itachi huffed, "come on. We need to figure out what to do from here." With that he led the two down the hall and stairs, and to the main room. Kyuubi was seated on the couch, his mess cleaned up for the most part, a cup of strong tea in hand.

"Now what is it we deed to discuss?" Sasuke asked as he sat with Naruto at his side.

Itachi sighed, "Do we stay or do we go?" The whole room went silent. "I'm serious. We need to decide. I understand that most of our problems are now gone, but really. We can either stay here, close but isolated from Konoha, move back to the main house in Konoha, or move somewhere else." Itachi's gaze penetrated everyone.

Kyuubi sighed as he sat back, "Can we really up and move? I mean, I have a job here and I'm not letting you use the whole 'The Uchiha clan is wealthy and we'll care for you' excuse. I will support my brother and myself." Itachi and Kyuubi locked eyes in a glare.

"Um…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "I don't want to move… At least not yet, I mean, everything should be okay now right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed. This family was just a mess. One after another.

"That may be so, but we could use the fresh start. I know you made friends Naruto, and if you're really against it then I won't support a move." Naruto nodded to Sasuke's answer and the two watched as Kyuubi and Itachi glared. It came down to if Kyuubi would give in, or would Itachi.

Itachi growled, "Either way, we need to decide before the next full moon." At everyone's blank look Itachi elaborated, "The next full moon is the start of the vampire mating cycle. For the following week of the full moon, vampires and their mates will lock themselves up in secure settings for the week of final mating. This includes all of use, as you," he points at Kyuubi, "and Naruto are the mates to Sasuke and I. This is unavoidable, and I for one want to make sure whatever home we are in is secure and up to date."

The group thought on this and nodded their understanding. "Then let's just stay here." Sasuke looked down at the blond in his arms that spoke, "I mean, you said this home is secluded form Konoha. And Konoha is secluded from most other cities in Leaf country. So why don't we stay here, then Sasuke and I could still go to Konoha High with our friends."

The discussing went a bit further into the night, until everyone agreed to stay put. Itachi allowed everyone to disband for bed, in the cases of the two humans, as he went about starting preparations to secure the home. After all, the mansion was in real need of a deep cleaning; that included the mating chambers in the east wings. A list began to form; new linins, new pillows, fresh food supply, check piping and pluming, etc.

'_One down, a whole list to go.'_ Itachi sighed as he set the paper aside, beside the stack of backgrounds he still had to go through. Yup, he was still looking for council replacements. With a glance at the clock, and a wince at 3:05AM blinking at him, he made his way to his rooms to curl up with his own mate. He passed Sasuke and Naruto's rooms on the way. Peeking into each to check on the two, to find them curled up in Naruto's bed.

More work to be done once the whole house was up, but at least at night and in the early hours of the morning, the house was peacefully silent. The problems could wait for a few hours…

* * *

**Ani: …It's short… I'm sorry. Um, but with this, it means I'm closer to giving everyone the SasuNaru their all hoping for. If I can write it… I'm not too confident right now.**

**Chibi-Ani: At least we got something done. At…. (clock reads 4:06AM) really…**

**Ani: Inspiration comes at odd hours. And I lost the plot again. A lot with this story… Does a Beta help make sure the plot stays the same? But I make each chapter spur of the moment… Maybe I should learn to pre-plan…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ani: Hehe, I was missed… **

**Chibi: Ani didn't think she'd be missed after not writing so long, well, asides for the updates on the story being missed.**

**Ani: I'm still scared to write yummy SasuNaru and ItaKyuu…..**

**Chibi: That's because of the whole thing going on with Fanfiction apparently deleting anything that could be considered MA, as they don't use that rating. They should just add it. It would make the site better: no one could complain b/c the rating would be there, people already read/write it and it hasn't seemed to cause much of an issue. **

**Ani: …True… Well, we'll just have to see where this story goes. I write when inspiration hits me, and it usually doesn't make sense. Must be the odd time I write at….**

* * *

The following days were very amusing for the residents of the Uchiha home, at least those who aren't named Itachi. Said vampire could currently be found in his office pulling his hair out as yet another potential councilman went running out the building at the irate roar. The three other residents were in the kitchen, enjoying cups of steaming tea or, for the lone vampire, blood. The foundation shook with the force of Itachi's tantrum.

"Hm… There goes another one…" Kyuubi absently pointed out as he opened one relaxed red eye to see the skinny vampire running down the dirt path out of the courtyard.

"Isn't that the 7th one this week? And it's only Wednesday isn't it?" Naruto asked as he looked up from his current homework assignment. Yes, Itachi was still having issues. Apparently only idiots try for the job. That, or they ride their parents money to the top of the list.

"Are you done with your essay?" Sasuke glanced at his mate who puffed out his cheeks. Grumbling as he returned to his assignment. Not his fault the English assignment was a bore.

Sasuke and Kyuubi chuckled at the youngest in the room, before silence fell as Itachi walked in. He collapsed in the seat beside the red head and buried his face in Kyuubi's neck. Without even opening his eyes, Kyuubi swatted Itachi and passed him a cup of blood like what his brother has. "No."

Itachi frowned as he looked at the plain blood in a cup. He wanted his mate's blood. He looked up to find Sasuke laughing at his expense. He growled at his brother and broodingly drank the blood given to him.

"Done!" The group looked at the happy blond who put his essay away in a folder and ran up the stairs to put in his bag.

Sasuke looked at his tired brother, bags had formed under the elder's eyes. "Any luck?" A glare was his answer. "I take that as a no. Then what are we going to do?" The younger vampire leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I'd say let the demon council deal with it, after all the two groups would be working a lot together, but that could lead to more headache." Kyuubi said offhandedly. Itachi sighed, and nodded.

"I've barely made a dent in the list of those who applied for the vacancies. But if what I've seen is going to hold true, the whole top portion is nothing but sissies riding their parents money and influence to the top of the list. I'm sure there are some who are at least decent for the job, but finding them is taking longer than I would like." Itachi rubbed his temples. "And the full moon is less than a week or so away, and the home has yet to be meticulously looked over and prepared."

Kyuubi stood up behind his mate and rubbed the vampire's shoulders. "Maybe Sasuke could do the home stuff for you? At least until you find at least two or three council replacements. All he does is go to school and watch Naruto all day." Said vampire glared at the red head, who smirked. Oh, yes, Kyuubi wasn't going to let Sasuke get away with taking Naruto so easily.

Itachi nodded, "Yes, that would…. …and then I…." Deep black eyes looked up to his brothers own coal eyes, "Sasuke, would you mind going over the things to prepare the house? It doesn't have to be everything, but anything you could get done would be a great help." Sasuke faltered a bit, as Itachi rarely asked for help, but this was important…

"I'll help!" The yellow blur known as Naruto returned to the room. He wore black slacks, and a black and red-orange jacket zipped up to his neck, his flied bag was slung over one shoulder, dangling against his back. Sasuke recognized it as the bag Naruto kept most of his outdoor art supplies in. "What can I do?" The happily bouncing boy asked.

Itachi and Kyuubi chuckled, "Well, it looks like you're going out already, could you pick up a few thing?" Naruto nodded his head excitedly, and Itachi started making a list of supplies he'd need to fix the house up, and general things that were going to be needed. He made a second list of things specific to the week of the full moon. "Have Sasuke go with you, though I doubt he was about to let you go alone anyways…" He gave one list to Naruto and another to Sasuke. A deep red spread over Sasuke's face as he spluttered.

This went unnoticed by Naruto who was being given a grocery list by Kyuubi, "While you're out, I need these groceries. I usually wait till the end of the week, but if it can be done sooner…"

"Sure Nii-san! I'll get them!"

Sasuke leaned close to his own brother, "What the hell is this?" he hissed. Itachi simply smirked as the list was shoved in his face.

"You'll thank me for it later Sasuke. And so will your mate, once he gets use to them of course. And, of course, you're to get these without Naruto. I want it to be a surprise." Sasuke growled as was about to argue when Naruto grabbed his hand.

"Come on Sasuke, Itachi gave you a list too, so we have a lot to get done!" Itachi and Kyuubi respectively gave Sasuke and Naruto a wallet and money for the purchases. After a quick farewell the two were off.

Itachi chuckling as he waved. "Now," Kyuubi slid up to his side, "What is it you are sending Sasuke out for that has him so flustered? Hm..?" Itachi merely smirked and stole a kiss from the red head.

"It's a surprise for the mating week."

~~~~Don't look at me, I'm a line break~~~~~~Made you look~~~~~

Down in the streets of the Konoha, Sasuke found himself being led around by an excited Naruto.

"Let's see… Um," Naruto looked at his list from Itachi. Already the two had found a good number of the supplies needed. Cleaning supplies, new paint, a decent amount of light bulbs, lots of candles (scented and unscented), etc; they still need to get carpets, several sets of new sheets, lots of pillows, decorative but sturdy candle holders, and a few miscellaneous items.

Sasuke laughed as he watched his mate going around the store looking at the bed spreads. They made sure to keep to Itachi's rules, only dark colors. After getting several sets, they got a mound of pillows, very large pillows. The two had fun as they simple walked around gathering the things Itachi needed to fix up the house. After that list was done, they broke for a quick lunch.

Luck was on Sasuke's side as they ran into Neji, Hinata, and Kiba. They joined the small group for a joint lunch. Sasuke pulled Neji aside for a moment.

"I need you to go with Naruto to get the groceries. My brother asked me to get some… ah… Well, here…" The embarrassed vampire simple passed the curious Hyuuga the list Itachi had given him. The Hyuuga laughed and agreed. Sasuke was not happy at being laughed at but at least he wouldn't have to make an excuse to Naruto.

The group agreed to meet up for an early dinner at the same place. Naruto went with the three others as Sasuke made his way to a place he hopped to never visit again willingly. He pulled his long coat over his form and his hood up to keep from attracting attention to his identity. Itachi might not have an issue with the place, but Sasuke was another story. He walked into the clean, well lit store.

From the outside it seemed normal. Blood red, deep black, and dark marigold the main color scheme, but once inside the true horror was shown. A sex shop.

Sasuke's face flushed deep red as he tried not to look around, instead focusing on the list Itachi gave him, not that that made it any better. Sasuke finally relented and approached the front desk. A tall blond stood bored, long bangs hanging over his face to one side and a high short ponytail. He perked up as he saw Sasuke coming.

"What can I do for you, un?" He asked just about bouncing in joy. Sasuke was momentary reminded of Naruto, the guy even had blue eyes.

"Um…"

"Deidara, what have I told you about behavior towards customers?" A second figure approached carrying with him a box, he seemed to have been restocking. Sasuke glanced to see what it could have been and went tomato red at the brief glance of dildos and lubricants.

The two stopped their momentary bickering to look at their embarrassed customer.

The blond, Deidara, smiled widely, "Ah, look, he's all red, un! I bet this is his first time in a place like this, un. How cute! Oww!" The other figure had slapped the back of the blonds head. This one had short red hair and a blank face.

"Enough Deidara." He turned to Sasuke, setting the box of supplies down on the counter, "Now, how may we help you?" He asked.

Sasuke muttered something about stupid older brothers and handed the list to the red head. The man looked over this and nodded, passing it to the blond. "Get everything on this list, and add a few of the new items. It's all going on Uchiha's tab."

The blond happily jumped up, taking the list, "So this is his brother, un? How cute!" Deidara ducked the oncoming slap and, grabbing an empty box, went to get the things on the list.

"Ignore him. You must be Sasuke, Itachi is a good friend from college." He supplied the confused raven haired male. The red head typed in a few things in the register, and wrote something on a note pad, "My name is Sasori," the red head introduced with a small smile. Sasuke nodded his head in greeting, just as the excited blond returned with the box.

"I'll be right back with the other things, a few of the items are in storage. Luckily we keep storage in the back, un!" Sasuke looked up confused and the red that had just receded returned as he saw the open box. Dildos, cock rings, collars, chains, cuffs, lubricants, and whatever else had been on that list sat innocently in it. Sasuke looked away and glared out of the corner of his eye at a chuckling Sasori. "Got them!" Deidara packed the last few items in the box and sealed it.

Sasori nodded, "There you go, make sure to tell Itachi he has to stop in." Sasuke glared at the two who smiled/smirked at him and waved as the young vampire left the shop.

"What was funny, un. They're so cute when they're innocent, un!" Deidara commented as he picked up the forgotten box of supplies that needed to be stocked.

Sasori chuckled, "Five dollars says they found their mates for the full moon."

"I'm not betting, un." Sasori chuckled again as he followed the blond into the shelves of toys.

~~~~I'm a cookie monster~~~Got'cha~~~I'm a line break~~~~

Sasuke met up with the small group at the dinner. Naruto was seated already and talking excitedly with Hinata about something. Kiba was laughing with the two, and Neji waved him over. Neji smirked as he saw the box, and the Uchiha glared at the Hyuuga.

"Sasuke! We go the best deals! Hinata is really good at knowing where to go for things! We even got some extra sweets, Kyuubi has a sweet tooth. I wonder if Itachi does. Ne, Sasuke, do you like sweets? I like…" Sasuke allowed the excited blond to chatter away. The group enjoyed the cool spot in the shade, away from the sun. The warmer weather was coming in, and it was going to be a hot one.

As the group slit to go their ways, Kiba and Naruto yelling back and forth over who gets the last good-bye. Neji and Sasuke shared a silent chuckle before the parties were too far to hear each other.

Once they returned to the Uchiha home, Sasuke set to find his brother. The older Uchiha was looking over the biographies and backgrounds of the vampires trying for the council. The older looked up and smirked as he saw the box in his brother's hands. Sasuke slammed the box down on the desk and leaned in close to his brother.

"Never. Again. Do you hear me?"

Itachi simply chuckled and nodded, "How were Sasori and Deidara?"

Sasuke glared at his brother, "Asked that you come by." He said and left. The now amused Itachi simply chuckled as he picked up the box and hid it in a locked compartment. Defiantly didn't want Kyuubi to find out what was in here. A shiver went down Itachi's spine at the thought of what the fiery red head would do should he find out that half the stuff in there was for Sasuke to use with Naruto. As that thought entered his mind, Itachi looked around to make sure said red head wasn't around.

Sasuke found Naruto in the kitchen helping Kyuubi put away most of the items. The two were chatting, or more like Naruto was telling Kyuubi about his day while the patient elder brother listened and nodded at all the right places and chuckled at the others. Sasuke took at seat at the table and simply watched the two as they went about filling the kitchen that was meant to hold enough food for a large family. Sasuke chuckled; he'd guess the space would be put to good use when the vampires locked their mates up for the week. A flash of the items Itachi had him get caused the raven haired male to turn deep red and flea from the room.

~~~Look, Yaoi!~~~~Made you look!~~~ I'm a line break~~~~~If you don't like yaoi, then I don't know why your still reading this for one, but go away now!~~~~

_A moan came from the form beneath him, puffs of air hit his face from the mouth mere inches from his own._

"_Sa…Sasuke… Ahh…! ..Nn…!"_

_The vampire smirked as he licked the pale neck bare before him, the salty taste of sweat on his tongue. The body beneath him arched up, begging. Sweat cause blond bangs to stick to the face of the tan angel. _

_Tan wrist we pinned above the blond head to deter any attempts to please himself, Sasuke wanted that pleasure all for himself. His mate will find release when he deems so. _

_A strangled cry reached his ears; he looked down at his mate. Blue eyes closed in bliss, mouth open as wanton cries spill through his throat, lower down his body, covered in sweat. Sasuke released his own low moan at the pleasing site his mate made.  
_

_Sasuke smirked down at his mate, crying in bliss, begging. The bed was a mess.  
_

"_Please… Ahh…! Sa…AH….'Suke...EH…!" The blonde moaned and pleaded. Sasuke licked his lips, as his fangs elongated. Naruto moaned and whined pitifully, Sasuke leaned forward more, his need to claim overpowering._

"_Mine…" He growled into the human's ear.  
_

"_Yours…! …All… All yours..! ..Please….!" Naruto begged, Sasuke pulled back and observed the sight his mate made. A sight only he would ever see.  
_

"_All mine…!" He growled and sank his fangs into Naruto's neck as he descended upon the blonde. Naruto cried out, the high pitch wail reminisce of the demon he descends from._

"…_SASUKE…!"_

With a jolt, Sasuke awoke in his own bed, a sticky mess beneath his sheets a reminder to the dream he just experienced. The panting raven haired vampire sat up and looked out his window, the moon shone bright, nearly full.

The vampire gazed with glazed eyes out the window; the cries of his brother reach his ears. But he does not panic, for the cries were of pleasure. Obviously, the proximity of the mating cycle was affecting the vampires. A few moments later found both vampires in Sasuke's room, the younger having yet to leave his bed.

"Sasuke, you need to change your sheets." The younger looked at his brother, both of their eyes shone deep red.

Sasuke nodded and proceeded to change his bedding and his clothes. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from climbing back into his now clean bed, "Soon, those will not merely be dreams…" A smirk formed on Sasuke's face at the promise.

"Aniki," the elder turned just before he made it out the door, "I now see why you had me get such… things…" Itachi smirked at his brother, yes; the full moon was very close.

"Rest some more Sasuke, tomorrow will be a busy day. We need to tackle some of the preparations of the house." With that, Itachi left his younger brother to his own thoughts.

Itachi himself, allowed his own mind to recall his own fantasy that had led him to being awake at such an odd time. But soon, these dreams will not be mere dreams any longer. He licked his lips as he imagined swallowing Kyuubi, before giving into his mate's own wanton cries. He could feel it, the heat of being inside his mate, thrusting and pouring his own fluids to mix. He shuddered in pleasure. Just a few more days….

* * *

**Ani: …..*looks over writing and blushes*…..**

**Chibi: Ani is surprised at her own writing. Very… And to think, all her friends won't talk about any of this because of how innocent Ani acts/seems.**

**Ani: It's one thing to have it in your mind, but I feel that it is not something you just start talking about in a crowd. I want to talk to my close friends about yaoi, okay. But if I'm in a room of strangers, who don't like Yaoi, I'm not going to start yelling about sexy boy-on-boy fluff.**

**Chibi: …True, your friends are….**

**Ani: Anyways. I portrayed Deidara as I remember from reading his character in other fanfiction. I'm sad to say, I lost off on Naruto about where Dei-dei came into the story. So I don't know much on the characters of the Akatsuki really. But one of my favorite pairings are SasoDei, so…. Um yeah. Don't actually know where the idea for the store came from….**

**Chibi: Don't ask… Just enjoy the reading…**

* * *

**EDIT: (About the councils' killer)  
**

**Ani: I want to get this out so that I can save a few of you from confusion. The mysterious Mist-walker who killed the vamp council, Sakura, and Ino is an OC. I wasn't too comfortable with trying to find a way to write out their deaths, so I used a chicken out. The character is based off Alrye, who scared the begebees out of me with how she would torture them. Rusted nails, wire, a dull rusted needle…. Yeah, me no write that. (yet I seem perfectly fine writing yummy yaoi when I let my fingers fly over the keyboard!)**

**Chibi: Ani is a contradictorary person. Not a hypocrite, just always seems to contradict herself in one way or another. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Ani: I've returned to add more!**

**Chibi: And this has nothing to do with Alrye-sama cracking a whip saying to get writing?**

**Ani: …*pouts* Alrye-sama is scary, and I got lots of happy reviews. But I got my verb tense pointed out to me… I don't understand the use of verb tense well…**

**Chibi: Uh-huh… I'll give you that. Considering you used her threats to inspire your mist-walker…**

**Ani: None of my stories have been hit in this 'purging' or whatever as of yet. So this Chapter has a ****WARNING**** although if you're still here, you probably saw that coming for a while….**

* * *

The next few days were busy for the Uchiha boys as they set about making sure the house was secure, and clean, and the rooms were packed with everything that would be needed. Kyuubi took this time to spend bonding time with his brother. As of right now, while two very irritated vampires cleaned the rooms that would be for their mating, Kyuubi had taken Naruto out for some brotherly fun. Both Uchiha's were glad that the house had 3 mating rooms in the designated wing. Each room was soundproof, and ten paces from the next. Just to be sure, the boys put one of the rooms between their own choices.

While the vampires were preparing for the Full moon, Kyuubi had taken Naruto out to an amusement park. The red head fawned over his little brother. Naruto let his brother smother him, curious to his reasons. But, hey! He got to go to the amusement park! To top of the day, waiting for them at the entrance to one of the few fun houses were Gaara and his siblings. Naruto cheered and tackled his cousin.

Kyuubi decided that they needed a family day out, and luckily their cousins were allowed to come, although their uncle was too busy. The older male followed the teens into the building.

"Haha! That was fun! Let's go again!" Naruto cheered as they got off one of the rides. Temari and Kankuro laughed as Gaara simply followed his cousin, glaring at anyone who looked at the blonde in what the red head would call and inappropriate stare.

Kyuubi shook his head at his brother's antics, "Let's get something to eat first, alright Naruto." The blonde looked at his brother with a pout before conceding. His stomach growling having absolutely nothing to do with it.

The three demons smiled at their cousins. They were sad that they moved, but it seems that everything was going to be okay. "Oh!" Temari's head shot up as a thought hit her, "Ne, Kyuubi, Naruto, what happened to those Uchiha's? You still hang out with them?"

The two Uzamaki's blushed, and poked at their food. Temari and Kankuro openly laughed at the two of them while Gaara looked at the two in concealed amusement.

"Ne, Sasuke is really nice. And… Well… I really like being with him…" Naruto whispered with a very serene smile on his face. A soft blush covered his cheeks as his blue eyes stared down at his drink that he now held in his hands.

Kyuubi blushed and coughed into his hand, "Well, Itachi isn't all bad… Although I could do without the stalker like tendencies he sometimes has." Amusement entered his voice at this.

_He totally loves having that vampire stalk him._ The three siblings thought together as they hid their mirth at their cousins. Temari sighed happily, lazily thinking of the laid back boy she met in Konoha. Kankuro chuckled as his sister entered la-la land.

At a point in the day, Gaara pulled his cousin aside. "Naruto, I need you to be truthful with me, got it?" The blonde gave a curious nod, "Would you stay with Sasuke? Would you let him turn you?" Blue eyes widened as jade green eyes watched him.

"I… I…"

"Naruto, I need to know. If those vampires take you as mates, they'll want to change you. To keep you with them," Gaara said.

Naruto starred off into the sky thinking, "I… If it means forever with Sasuke, I…" A light of complete certainty entered Naruto's blue eyes, "I would let him change me…"

Gaara gave a barely there smile and pulled his cousin into a hug, "That's all I need to know. Let's get back to the others; we still have a day to spend together." Naruto smiled brightly and followed Gaara back to their family.

The small family enjoyed their day out all the way into the evening when the park closed. As the Uzamaki siblings bid farewell to their cousins, they too make their way to their new home.

Back at the Uchiha home, two vampires were becoming quiet irritated. The full moon was to appear that very night, the start of mating week, and the effects were already setting in. The possessive vampires waited impatiently for the two demon-kin to return; both muttering all the while about locking up their mates so that they couldn't run off before nightfall the next day.

But when a smiling Kyuubi and Naruto entered, they two couldn't seem to protest to the joy that the day out had brought to their mate. With heavy sighs, they took their mates to their rooms. Both subs were happily relaying their day to their mates, all the way to until they passed out mid sentence.

'_What am I gonna do with you.'_ were the fond thoughts of both dark haired males, as they tucked their mates in to bed. They went around the room and locked the windows to the rooms, and when they left the rooms, the doors as well. Tomorrow night was the full moon, and they weren't going to take any chances with their mates for that day. Even if it meant locking them up until preparations were completed.

The next morning found the entire Uchiha home shaken awake by an enraged yell by one Kyuubi Uzamaki. Itachi winced at the threats his mate made at him. Sasuke sighed, as the ruckus finally woke Naruto; who, upon realizing he was locked in, went into a panic and started crying. As his cried reached Kyuubi, the enraged red head increased his threats. Both Uchiha's winced, they liked their manhood where it was, thank you.

After several hours of this, and the final preparations in place, the two looked at each other across the hall. With a nod of their heads and a count to three, the doors were thrown open and the two siblings ran to each other. Kyuubi growled at the vampires who raised their hands in a peace offering.

Nope, didn't work. The two found themselves sporting healing bruises from one of Kyuubi's demon-strength-packed punches. As the humans were fed, Kyuubi glared at the vampires as he patiently waited for an explanation. Naruto contented himself to eating the food his brother had sat in front of him, listening to the conversation around him with one ear.

"So," Kyuubi's red eyes skimmed over both vampires, "you going to explain why Naruto and I woke up locked in our rooms or am I gonna have to pry the answers out of you?"

The two dark haired males locked eyes in a silent argument, neither giving an inch. That is, until Sasuke resorted to childish tactics and kicked Itachi in the knee. Under the constant, unfair assault of attacks Itachi conceded defeat. And, with a huff, faced the two amused Uzamaki's to explain about the vampire mating and the full moon.

"So let me get this straight; you plan to lock us up for a week and have your evil ways with us, and Naruto and I are just supposed to sit back and let you?" Kyuubi asked. Sasuke and Itachi nodded, that really was putting it simple. Kyuubi locked eyes with Itachi; Sasuke knew that look. That was Kyuubi's 'no nonsense' look. So taking the opportunity, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and, thanking his inhumane strength, ran with the blonde in his arms up the stairs, down the hall, and into the room he had set up. All before Itachi or Kyuubi even knew what happened.

Sasuke chuckled when he finally heard Kyuubi yelling. Naruto was having a hard time stifling his own laughs. The vampire smiled at Naruto and gently kissed the petal pink lips. The human in his harms blushed bright pink.

Sasuke sat the blond on the large canopy bed, facing blue eyes as he knelt. His own pale hand holding a tan one, his thumb rubbing gently into the soft skin, "Naruto, I know a lot has happened… And it seems to have gone by so fast. You fascinated me from the first time I saw you; I was just returning home from a night out thieving." Both shared amused smirks at this. The Konoha police were still in Suna looking for the Black Prince after following Sasuke's false trail there. "I got to know you, bit by bit. And I fell a little bit each time I saw your smile and bright eyes," the vampire stood up and sat on Naruto at this point in his speech. A knee on each side of the blonde, one pair of hands resting on the bed fingers intertwined, another pale hand gently cupping a warm tan cheek. "That is why I chose you as my mate… Will you allow me the honor of having you by my side for all eternity as my mate…?" He finished stealing a gentle kiss from the human beneath him.

Bright blue eyes stared into deep coal, running over everything he had been told. Everything he had been through since meeting the vampire before him. His eyes softened form their large, shocked look, his lips curved in a serene smile. "I would love nothing more, Sasuke…"

The vampire smiled and stole a deeper kiss. With careful movement he pushed Naruto onto his back, waiting for the blond to get comfortable before continuing his assault on the blonde's mouth.

"Um… Sasuke, I…"

"Shh… I'll be gentle…"

The vampire reassured his mate as he nuzzled his nose to a tan and scared cheek. (He never did question about the strange whisker like scares on Naruto's cheeks.) Naruto smiled and relaxed into the silken sheets, allowing Sasuke all the control.

In what felt like mere moments, their clothes were gone and Naruto felt as if a fire was burning under his skin as Sasuke feathered his tan flesh with kisses and small bites. A deep flush settled on Naruto's face, painting the skin a nice red. Sasuke rose up his mate's body and licked at a point on Naruto's neck. With calm and slow movements, Sasuke bit into the flesh; sharp fangs piercing the skin. Naruto gave a soft cry, but Sasuke soothed his fears as he languidly drank; obtaining his first taste of the blonde. The metallic blood carried a sweet taste with it the vampire was sure was uniquely Naruto.

Naruto relaxed once more, softly whining as, even as he drank from his neck, Sasuke's hands roved over his body; claws gently running over heated flesh but leaving no mark. Sasuke pulled back and licked at the wound until the blood stopped flowing. He smirked at his mate, moving in for a kiss as a hand moved lower ready to start preparing his mate.

He swallowed each cry the blonde made as he carefully prepared his mate. Naruto's skin heated under his mate's touch and preparation; his squirming stopped by the body on top of his own.

Once he felt that Naruto was ready, Sasuke removed his fingers from the blonde. A wet sound following them as Naruto whined. Tan arms wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders. The pale vampire smiled as he nuzzled his mate's cheek again.

"Are you ready?"

Naruto gave a nod and Sasuke moved forward. Naruto cried out but Sasuke kept moving until he was fully settled. He waited for Naruto to give him the go ahead. When dull nails scratched at his back and he was pulled into a kiss to soft lips and a moist mouth, Sasuke moved.

The cries of his mate filled the room followed with the sound of their mating. As Naruto yelled his name to the heavens upon his release, Sasuke roared his own release. The two settled on the bed. Sasuke drew Naruto to his chest, wrapped in his arms. He draped a leg over tan hips and gently pulled the blanket up and over the tired blonde.

"..Sasuke…"

"Shh… I love you Naruto."

One of Naruto's brightest smiles shown itself to Sasuke, "I love you too Sasuke…"

The vampire settled next to his mate. The title ringing wonderfully in his ears thought of the future running by. He'd have to change the blonde at some point soon; he didn't want to lose Naruto to anything.

* * *

Kyuubi cried out again as the pleasure coursing through him grew in great proportion. Tears fell from his eyes although he was not in pain. He squirmed as he felt burning eyes watching him. His form covered in sweat, love bites, and more. Around the floor discarded items lay within easy reach of the vampire. Itachi smirked as his mate cried with pleasure he caused, he licked the sweat covered neck before biting down and sinking his fangs into the tangy flesh. Kyuubi cried again, releasing once again. Itachi smirked as he drank the tangy blood of his mate, he'd lost track of how many times he'd made his mate release.

He licked the holes left behind by his fangs until the blood flow stopped. Kyuubi whimpered and reached out for the raven haired male.

"Please… Itachi I… Ah..! Hah… Please…"

Itachi couldn't help but think of how beautiful his mate looked begging for him. "Shush, love. I know what you want…" Itachi moved to settle over his mate once more, a mewling noise erupting from Kyuubi as he wrapped his arms around the vampire's strong neck and shoulders.

With one fluid move, Itachi was again filling his mate. Kyuubi cried out to the heavens, screaming his name and the pleasure inflicted upon him. Itachi took this in, riding it like a high.

He had taken Kyuubi to his prepared room shortly after Sasuke had escaped with Naruto. He took pleasure in wrestling his mate to the bed and declaring that the red head would be his mate; as he would take nor love no other. And as Kyuubi was in shock from the declaration, Itachi began the preparations for his mating. He continued to take the human many times, filling him and pleasuring him.

"Itachi!"

As Kyuubi cried his release again and Itachi growled out his own, burying himself deep within his mate, the vampire licked away his mate's tears. He smiled gently as he lied on his side beside the red head, and pulled his mate's form to his chest. Holding his close, he rested Kyuubi's head on his chest and his own on mused red locks.

"Ah…hah…aahh…" Kyuubi's body was still shaking, wracked with waves of pleasure from the constant assault.

"Rest now…" Itachi soothed, his deep voice serving to settle his mate.

"..ah.. I..I love you…Ita..chi…" Kyuubi spoke as his breathing evened out.

Itachi's eyes widened, before settling with a smile over his lips, "and I you, my sweet Kyuubi." He kissed the top of red locks, "now rest…"

Itachi's mind began to call for rest itself, just as the fleeting thought of turning his mate. He smiled again, yes; he would need to turn Kyuubi. He had no doubt that Sasuke would do the same to Naruto. He allowed his body to relax and dozed into a light sleep with his mate.

Two rooms down, Sasuke was running pale fingers through Naruto smooth blonde hair as he hummed. Life looked good.

* * *

"About damn time," A figure smirked as she watched the settled couples in their lovey-dovey moment though a fog mirror.

A fanged smirk was turned to her prisoners; a pair of shaking female demons. One pink haired cat and a blonde rabbit, the two were in shackles and crying in pain.

"Now, what should I do next? I heard about this interesting article in Torture Weekly, about the torture devices of medieval times." The girls whimpered again as tables appeared from the mist filled with torture devices of the mentioned age.

Laughter rang out as the mist rolled around ominously, coiling around the cloaked figure. "You're in my world now, bitches." The figure glided towards her victims.

* * *

**Ani: And… Done. I think it's done. I feel it's kind of short… But I can't think of anything else to add, so it's done.**

**Chibi: You're longest story yet!**

**Ani: Heheh… Asides my horrible use of verb tense, I hope the story was good. My plot kept flying around so I got sidetracked, a lot! But, I finished it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ani: By popular demand, I will be continuing The Black Prince for a bit longer. That and someone [Nightkeeper2013] threatened to find Alye-sama….. And another wants me to continue with the mating week and apparently I have lots of plot holes. I don't want to be virtually killed again. Although this late update will probably get me in trouble anyways….**

**Chibi: Ani is a bit brain dead. So, she's not quite sure where this story will be going. Oh, yeah; Warning: contains Slash! Actually, this chapter is almost pure slash. It you don't like, don't ready.  
**

**Ani: …I can't believe I'm actually writing this… What is this anyways, I'm just letting my fingers move across the keyboard?!  
**

**Chibi: It's from the fanfics you read. And you just have really perverted friends…**

**Ani: ….true….**

****WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH AND LEMON! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. (most of this chapter is Slash based during the mating week)

* * *

The week of the vampire mating was coming to a close, with two nights left… From within the silent halls of the Uchiha home, nothing could be heard outside of the rooms of the mating pairs. The vampires taking their fill of their human mates before the change upon the final night.

* * *

Heavy panting filled the room, followed by soft whines caused by pleasurable pain. A deep chuckle as sooth and dark as chocolate resonated in the dark room as glowing red eyes watched the display before him. Lay upon the bed bare to his mate's eyes, Naruto tried to twist his body fruitlessly away from the cause only to moan loudly as it increased. The blonde's hands were tied back with cuffs on his wrist to the headboard, his legs were forced apart giving his chuckling mate a perfect view of the vibrator shoved into his throbbing entrance.

Sasuke smirked as he watched his mate squirm upon the soiled bed, as Naruto arched his neck his mating mark was shone electing a pleased hum from the vampire. Two days, or was it nights, prior to now Sasuke had marked the blonde, but the mating was still yet to be finished. As Naruto cried out another release, Sasuke's once coal black eyes now shining a dangerous red focused upon his mate's sweat covered body.

"Sa… hah…. Sa…suke… …Ah..! …" The whisper fell from Naruto's lips as Sasuke stood and towered over his mate.

A smirk played on the vampire's lips, revealing sharp fangs. Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto and stared down into glassy blue eyes, his smirk grew as his mate cried out more. A pale hand snaked between their bodies to jerk softly on the vibrator settled deep within his mate, with a stronger tug the toy was removed and fell carelessly to the ground. The blonde panting beneath his mate the vampires rubbed the abused entrance before forcing in two fingers.

The cries of his mate in pleasure pleased Sasuke immensely as he leaned forward to suck on the bite mark. '_Soon… Soon it'll be time to complete the change…. And you'll be my mate for as long as we live… A vampire's lifespan…_'

Sasuke looked upon Naruto's flushed face; cheeks red and warm and tears spring to churning blue eyes from too much pleasure to his body. The vampire smirked as the blue eyes he loves so much lock with his own glowing red eyes, the eyes of a vampire. A gentle kiss to the human's lips is the start as he trails down the tan body. Licking at the arousal before him before turning his attention to the abused hole as it quivered at the loss of being filled. A pale hand gripped Naruto and pumped gently, electing moans from the restrained blonde, as Sasuke lowered his face and licked at his mate preparing him once more with his tongue.

He continued this until Naruto came calling his name once more, and as he drew back to look upon his panting mate, his own need leaking pre-cum, Sasuke smiled. "I love you Naruto."

"..I…I lo…love…you…t..too…" The blonde said through tired pants of breathe. To the pleased vampire, it was enough. Without warning, Sasuke thrust into this mate, who cried out in shocked pleasure as the vampire filled him once more. The cries fell from pink lips long into the night as Sasuke made sure his mate was filled with his cum before settling beside the abused tan body.

With his released hands now hugging the pale body to him, Naruto fell into an exhausted sleep. His mate holding his and continuing to finger his entrance, smearing the white liquid into tan flesh and electing small moans and whines from the sleeping form.

"I love you Naruto, that's why I do this… But you know that." Red eyes closed to enjoy the sound of his mate's soothed breathing in sleep.

* * *

Several rooms down, Kyuubi cried for his own release from his mate. Itachi watched with a smirk as the red head thrashed in the bed, tight restraints pulling the human's muscles and limbs taunt. Begs and cries fell from the human's lips, begging for a release his mate denied him. Itachi ghosted pale hands over his mate's heated flesh that arched into his touch. A cock ring stopped Kyuubi from finding release from the blinding and painful pleasure that filled his body from the vibrating string of beads within him.

"..Ita…Ah..! ..chi…. I..ta…ah..hah..! …Pl…plea..se…"

The cries from his mate that he had ignored till now were finally answered as Itachi removed the cock ring, only to tightly grip Kyuubi's need to stop his release. The red head whimpered as his mate chuckled darkly and lowered his mouth upon the throbbing member. With a cry, Kyuubi released his seed into the warm mouth that swallowed it up. As Itachi drew back, Kyuubi continued to cry in pleasure. Itachi took mercy on his abused mate, taking hold of the vibrating toy inside of his red head. A gentle tug was the only warning Kyuubi received before the entire string of beads was tugged out in one go. The human cried softly as his mate leaned forward for a kiss.

But Itachi was not yet done with his mate for the night, pale fingers rubbed at the abused hole before forcing their way into the slick channel. Kyuubi moaned deeply at the feeling of his mate's fingers in him.

"Look at how stretched you are, my mate. So ready to take me in, to have me fill you." Itachi practically purred into the red head's ear, "That's what you want, right? To have my cum fill you up inside…" Kyuubi let out a want filled whine that Itachi simply had to answer. In a swift movement, Itachi replaced his fingers with his hard member and was brutally thrusting into the body beneath him.

Cries and growls and the sound of skin on skin filled the room until both males found release. Itachi released his mate from his bind, keeping himself buried deep within the red head as he rolled their bodies to settle for sleep. Kyuubi trust his hips back to bury his mate deeper in his filled hole. Itachi bit gently at the bite mark he had made the night previous on his mate's neck, humming to sooth his tired mate to sleep.

* * *

The nights leading to the final night of the mating continued like this, with the vampires abusing their mates' bodies and the two Uzamaki's taking it. Upon the last night, the two vampires prepared things for the finally. To be a vampire mate, many think you would be changed, in a way one is. But most are not turned into vampires, an exchange of blood marks the finality of mating giving the mate some qualities of a vampire; such as their lifespan and improved senses.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke with tired, but happy blue eyes as he was settled between his mate's pale legs and their chest touching. He rested his face against the pale neck before him as Sasuke sank his fangs deeply into the tan neck. A shock went through the blonde as his blood was taken. Sasuke drew back, and bit his own wrist; feeding the blonde his own blood. The tired blood drank the blood of his mate before simply lying in his mate's arms, content.

Kyuubi's own red eyes gazed into Itachi's dark red eyes. The two smiled at one another, as Itachi leaned in and partook of his mate's blood. Pulling away to feed his tired mate his own blood from his wrist. The two lied back, as Kyuubi drifted to sleep.

As the two pairs relaxed into the final night, the two humans rested as their bodies took in the vampire blood to complete the mating.

After the week in confinement, the rather dysfunctional family went back to normal. Itachi would watch Kyuubi as he worked, usually scaring a few of the house call customers, but who's counting. Naruto and Sasuke returned to school, Sasuke rather possessive and Naruto's friends finding amusement in teasing the raven haired male about it.

But the four were happy. When things got crazy, Kyuubi pulled Itachi into Naruto's plush chair of doom, so that he could work. When Sasuke got possessive, Naruto would give him a peck on the cheek, sometimes this worked sometimes this just got the blonde captured in his mate's arms. But they were happy in their lives.

Kiba enjoyed teasing Sasuke about his possessiveness, and Shikamaru found himself exchanging mail with Temari. Naruto talked with his cousins and uncle about what happened, and they small family of four were happy to know their sweet Uzamaki's were gonna stay the way they were. Choji still found random food places and dragged the group of friends to them, and since Itachi never came to see them the Uchiha house had a surprise visit from Deidara and Sasori.

"Now, I know we came to catch up and all, and I must say, you're mates are very adorable, but I want to know…" The room occupants, bar Sasori, all looked at Deidara in curiosity. As they say, curiosity killed the cat, "Which product caused the most pleasure? Was it…"

The older blonde found his face full of cake and tea before he could even finish. Sasori shook his head, Sasuke's face was slightly red, Kyuubi looked scandalized, Naruto resembled a bright red cherry hiding his eyes behind his hands, and Itachi merely chuckled.

Yes, life seemed to be returning to normal for the family that consisted of the Uchiha's and Uzamaki's.

* * *

**Ani: …. . ...**

**Chibi: Ani is amazed she wrote that. And in shock. Didn't you she had it in her… It's also rather short...  
**

**Ani: …I need to burn this chapter, and hide the ashes…. Why did I write this?!**

**Chibi: …IDK, cuz you didn't know what else to write?**

**Ani: …Probably…**


End file.
